


Together - A Senkuu Ishigami Love Story (Dr. Stone)

by Phantomsockeater



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dr. Stone - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Not quote following the story, OC, Senku - Freeform, Senkuu - Freeform, Senkuu Ishigami, SenkuuxOC, SenkuuxOriginalfemalecharacter, Senkuxoc, Smut, phantomsockeater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 72,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomsockeater/pseuds/Phantomsockeater
Summary: She wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't sure of a lot of things since the world changed. Perhaps it was his confidence, his grandiose, or maybe it was that big ol' brain of his, but something made Tachi feel like he was worth listening to, worth helping, worth protecting, worth caring about.





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy sigh slipped through Tachi’s lips, her hand lifting to wipe the sweat from her brow. Her head fell back slightly, allowing her to gaze up to the cloudy skies. Looked like rain, good. Her green eyes trailed the small patch of tilled soil to her left, it was beginning to dry out, and knowing she wouldn't have to make the trip to the river to fetch extra water was a load off her mind. Her thoughts wandered to the events of the past few months. It was cold when she woke, half submerged in some kind of yellow liquid that smelled none too desirable, deep inside a dark coastal cave. When it had happened she had been on a boat with her family. They were visiting her grandmother in Japan, and had taken the trip on their last day there together with the woman… She hadn’t been able to find any of them when she emerged from the cave, her grandmother, her mother, her father, her brothers...they were gone. The realisation had hit her hard, but her survival instincts hit her harder. Food, shelter, she knew how lucky she had been with them, and if it wasn’t for that luck in stumbling across the wild cabbage patch well...she wasn’t sure she would still be here. She knew how to make a fire, having spent much of her childhood as a girl scout in America, again, lucky her. Even without her trusty flint stone, she knew how to identify the substance in the wild, the hard part had been finding dry timber to light. So many times back home she had complained that the ranch she lived on was boring, that the farming was boring, that tending the animals was boring, that knowing how to hog tie was unnecessary, that lassoing was stupid… she took it back, she took it all back. All those things that she had put down so many times, her girl scouts, the ranch, even her grandma's vacation sailing lessons… they were the reason she survived, they were the reason she had pulled through the seemingly never ending winter.

The frost eventually thawed, the winter melting into spring. Cultivating the cabbages had been her top priority. The more were growing, the better; then there was the sheep. She had stumbled across them a month or so ago, a small herd which stayed close to the river nearby. So far two had died by her hand, allowing her to make the pelt which she called her clothing, and after the long arduous task of whittling the necessary tools, she was now the proud owner of 6 whole balls of wool, which when she eventually got time, she intended to begin work on an actual blanket to keep her warm through the long, dark nights. The first water droplet fell from the grey skies, landing on her forehead and running down her face. She sighed once more, tying off her work and glancing back to her progress. She should be done soon. The enclosure was crude at best, her rope not as well constructed as her wool, but holding nonetheless. 2 more days, and she should be able to lead the sheep from the river back to it. They needed sheared, she needed wool and meat, as far as she was concerned, it was a win win for her to keep them here. The heavens opened quickly, the rain falling hard and fast just behind her as she entered into her small home, pulling the misshapen scraps of timber that composed the door closed behind her and tying it closed tightly. Damn monkeys loved it in here, and if she didn’t tie it, they always seemed to find their way inside. In the centre of the tepee structure burned her small fire, half of the area taken up by drying firewood. A small collection of one sheep pelt, one deer pelt, and one lion pelt made up her bedding area. She shuddered from time to time when she lay upon on the lions pelt, imagine it had been alive when she found it… She lay her head down softly, listening to the rain against the layers of large leaves and branches which made up her walls, at least she had somewhere dry to sleep.

Another 4 days past, her enclosure now complete, the sheep herded up into it. She was pleased with her work, and smiled to herself in relief as she looked to the 11 healthy looking animals, she was actually making this work. Though as she stared ahead, she couldn’t help but envy the beasts. At least they had each other. What she wouldn’t give to talk to someone who wasn’t encased in stone. She passed by the same faces each day, greeting them as though they could hear her, as if she was expecting them to respond. It helped keep her sane, or so she liked to think, perhaps it was a sign of encroaching madness, who knew. Satisfied that her herd was secure in their new home, she began towards the river. Her fish traps weren’t what anyone would call elaborate, just some sticks and twigs strung together with wool where the current flowed, but they provided her with something other than cabbage to eat from time to time, so she was eager to check on them at least twice a day. She allowed her hands to swing freely by her sides as she made her way through the greenery towards the river, a small satisfied smile set across her face. Once you were able to look past the crippling loneliness and harsh reality of having to survive, the world she had awoken into was actually rather breathtaking. Mother nature had claimed back that which was hers. Mans structures had crumbled into nothing, and fields and forests had retaken the land. Tachi inhaled deeply through her nose. The air was so fresh, so clean, unlike anything she remembered from before, and as she now approached the river, she couldn't help but be taken aback by how clear the water was, no pollution, no man made sediments, just the bedrock and the crystal clear waters so settled she was able to see her reflection clear as day. Her sandy locks were pulled tightly into the long french plait , tied off tightly at the end. She knew it was best to cut it all off, and she had sat ready to do it more than once...she couldn't though, backing out each time with a heavy sigh. Her mother always loved her hair, and would braid it carefully for her each and every time she asked, her skilled fingers running through it delicately and carefully. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of those she missed so dearly from her mind before reaching into the cold water and moving the rocks which held her traps in place. A grin stretched across her features at her achievement as she gazed to the two coho salmon she had caught, what a haul this was! It was then she noticed it, a rustling followed by footsteps. She had lived in this world long enough now to know the sounds of various animals, but this one, oh this one she hadn’t heard in so long. The noises grew louder, followed by a sound which she felt she hadn’t heard in thousands of years, a voice, the words of another human being. She stayed frozen in place, her eyes wide and her trap tight in her hands as someone stumbled forth from the bushes on the other side of the river. His eyes were weary and his hair both odd and wild, and as he reached the rivers edge he to stopped in place, locking eyes with the female stood across from him. There were a few things which crossed Tachi’s mind in those silent moments as she stared at him. He certainly didn’t seem very threatening, so that was something. There was a relief, perhaps that she wasn’t the only one to survive this whole thing, and of course there was amusement, since he was completely butt naked. She chuckled to herself, an entertained smile stretching across her lips, prompting a smirk from the stranger.  
“Oh? What are you laughing at?”  
She locked his eyes, they were bright red and amused, but intense at the same time.  
“It’s just good to know I could be doing worse is all.”  
He glanced down to himself, shrugging his shoulders in response, his smirk still pulled across his face.  
“Well I didn’t think anyone else was around to care if my dick was hanging out now did I?”  
She laughed in response, shaking her head. It was odd, she knew that before, if this had happened, she would have been a blushing mess, practically offended by his nudity, and yet she was simply amused at the situation. It may have been that she was just so overjoyed to see another human being she was delirious, or perhaps in this new world, in this fresh start… she just didn’t consider it a problem. With man eating lions, the threat of starvation, of infection and death from a single scratch, of unknown weather and rough terrain… was being naked in public really that much of a concern anymore?  
“How long have you been awake?”  
He looked at her with a slightly more serious expression as he awaited her answer.  
“3, maybe 4 months. You?”  
“This is my second day.”  
Tachi was suddenly reminded of how things were when she awoke. Of how hard it had been. It was still hard now of course but then, in those first few weeks, it was nothing short of terrifying to go to bed each night, wondering if she would awaken the next morning. She felt her previously unnoticed defensive stance relax, and sighed deeply. She wouldn’t wish that feeling on anyone, not now, now ever.  
“If you want....”  
She trailed off, and raised her hand up, revealing the two captured fish which had long since stopped struggling to breathe.  
“You’re welcome to come with me. I have a shelter and food. If not, you’re welcome to one of these fish I suppose.”  
His smirk returned and he laughed to himself.  
“So willing to give away your food to a complete stranger?”  
She sighed.  
“I wish someone had been here to offer me the same when I was in your position.”  
The next thing she knew he was walking through the chilled waters of the river, it wasn’t much higher than waist deep, and when he emerged at the other side he shivered lightly while approaching her, his arms wrapping around himself.  
“I should also have something we can make you some clothing out of.”  
His eyes flashed.  
“Does my nudity make you uncomfortable?  
She rolled her eyes, prompting an amused laugh.  
“Now I’m ten billion percent sure it does.”  
She held out her empty hand, offering it to him. He shook it quickly, still grinning in that same somewhat maniacal manner.  
“I’m Tachi.”  
“Senku.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...is it Senku or Senkuu...?

Tachi side glanced to Senku as they trudged the forest pathway she had cleared between her camp and the river. The silence was pastoral, neither having uttered anything since they left the riverside, but she couldn’t help but deplore it. The only voice she had heard in months was her own, was it outlandish that she wanted him to simply make noise? It didn’t have to be a real conversation full of depth or meaning, it didn’t have to witty or intelligent, it didn’t even have to be words.   
“How long ago do you think it happened?”  
One of the many questions which had plagued her mind since she awoke fell past her lips, a stone statues which she had eyed sadly on her daily escapades to the river drawing her attention. It reminded her of someone back home, her mail man she thought, and each time she viewed his fearful expression she couldn’t help think of him. Senku’s expression didn’t falter at her question, his mind preoccupied as he walked this unknown pathway.   
“3,700 years. I kept count.”  
Tachi turned her head towards him, her eyebrow raising up in curious dubiety.   
“You...kept count? For 3,700 years?”  
He smirked, revelling in the inquisitive and somewhat disbelief of her question  
“I kept count of the seconds. 116,427,065,520 seconds, 3,689 years and 158 days I was petrified for. I awoke on April 1st, making today April 2nd 5738.”  
The information rolled off of his tongue so casually, an air of certainty surrounding him as it did. It was hard to disbelieve what he was saying, regardless of how ludicrous it sounded when voiced out loud. The ‘modern world’ had crumbled into nothing, almost completely erased. From her explorations of the land between her awakening and the present day she hadn’t seen anything which could have been tied to her own era, with the exception of the statues of course. It would have taken thousands of years for things to become as they had… for the concrete jungles of the world to crumble and fall, being swallowed up by mother nature reclaiming what was rightfully hers. More than a few seconds ticked by while she processed his statement, her thoughts being washed over by a heavy wave of realisation mixed with sorrow. She paused, her head hanging momentarily as she remembered the world they had left behind, their lives, their homes, their family and friends, their everything.

Tachi sucked in a deep breath, her chest puffing out as she pushed her dismal thoughts to the back of her mind. They were to be dealt with at another time, and in another place. They rounded a large zenkova tree, the young woman used it as a landmark, her fingers reaching out and running across it’s thick trunk tentatively. She glanced to Senku once more, his blank expression left her wondering what he was thinking about, and for a brief moment she considered the possibility that he was scheming, she shook the thoughts free though. If he were to try to harm her in anyway, he certainly wouldn’t take much effort to put down. His frame was thin for a man, and judging by the lack of colour on his skin she could only surmise that he hadn’t seem much sunlight before he became petrified. These observations coupled with the knowledge that he had kept count of the last 3,700 years without losing his place pointed to one very obvious fact. Senku was a nerd.

“So you’re smart huh? How smart are we talking?”  
He chuckled darkly, a smug smirk tugging at his long thin lips.   
“I’m a man of science, and with my knowledge I’ll catapult this stone world into the future!”  
The smirk widened into a grin, his determination clear.  
“It’s exhilarating!”  
Tachi chuckled at both his wide grin and infectious enthusiasm. He spoke of the concept of returning the world to what it had been without a hint of uncertainty.  
“A man of science huh? I suppose we couldn’t have asked for a more ideal person to wake up hmm?”  
His devilish expression fell, overtaken by one of interest as he cocked his head.  
“We? There are more? How many?”  
Tachi’s warm sunk into a slight frown, her head tilting down as she gazed to the forest floor in front of her.  
“No it’s just me. I meant we as in humanity.”

Her sentence only hung in the air for a few moments before they emerged into a small clearing. Senku surveyed the area carefully, red eyes trailing over each feature of the camp. A small tee-pee structure stood as what he presumed was Tachi’s home, to the right of it was tilled soil, young seedlings pushing their way through the moist dirt, a crude fence of broken branches and stones built around it. To the left was another enclosure, this one a little stronger looking, better put together likely thanks to the experience of building the other fence, and inside roamed a small herd of sheep. His smirk returned as he hummed in what appeared to be approval, his head lulling to allow his to run his gaze of the young woman.  
“Looks like you’re doing pretty well for yourself.”  
Tachi returned his expression, pride welling in her chest as she nodded to his words. It hadn’t been easy getting to where she was now, the journey was long and arduous, but he was right. When she awoke she had nothing, and now, just a few months later, she had a way of life.  
“I like to think so.”

When they had reached Tachi’s camp the sun had already begun to set in the sky, now, who knew how many hours later, it had long since disappeared behind the mountains in the distance. The sky had darkened through saffron to crimson, before settling inro absolute darkness, the abyssal nothingness only broken by the wash of diamond like stars surround the luminous waxing moon. Tachi leaned across towards the door, her fingers taking hold of the tick wooden toggle and pulling it closed, securing it tightly and removing the chilling evening breeze which was currently floating through the air. Her arms wrapped around her and she shuddered, her head raising to check on her new campmate. He shivered as she was, his legs crossed and his handheld forwards towards the ardent flames of their fire. They had crafted him what Tachi would barely consider clothing, a loincloth that looked more like a skirt to be exact, it done what it had to though, covering all that as a man he had to cover. Around his shoulders lay the deer skin, which he pulled closed tightly around the front of him, a toggle holding it closed. She bit her lip, sighing in disappointment. It wasn;t really much, better than nothing she supposed but still she could help but feel dejected at their failed efforts to craft something more suitable.

“Sorry we didn’t have enough material to make you something a little more practical. I can knit, but sewing, especially without an actual needle and thread isn’t something I’m great at…”  
Her own clothing wasn’t particularly exceptional either, a sheep skin wrapped around her, covering her down to her thighs and to just above her breasts, a thinly cut piece of it acting as a strap around her neck. It was sewn closed up one side with thin strips of leather. It had taken her quite some time to put it together, and honestly, she was surprised it was still holding. Senku smirked to her, a look which she was beginning to find was his resting expression.  
“Hmm? It’s more than enough for now. Better than wandering around naked. There was quite a draft.”  
She chuckled at his words, nodding her head before her eyes fell back onto the flickering flames, her intense green orbs reflecting the orange glow as she delved into her own thoughts. Senku watched her for a few moments, curious about this woman who he had stumbled across.. She wasn’t notably well built, likely still physically stronger than he was though, an athlete's body, but still feminine in shape. Her features were sharp, her eyes pointed, her face speckled with a few lone freckles which continued down her neck and arms. There was no doubt in his mind that she could be useful, she had survived these past few months on her own, knew enough about survival to grow crops and care for animals. Her home may have been simple but it was sturdy, a little cramped, but it had only been built for one. His eyes settled on the lion pelt which currently lay across her shoulders, had she killed it? Was she fast? Strong? Agile? If he was going to come up with the best plan possible, he had to know what skills she possessed. 

“What was your life? Before the petrification?”  
Her emerald gaze locked Senku’s scarlet eyes. He stared back at her intently, awaiting her answers unabatingly.   
“My family and I lived on a ranch in America. Mostly horses, but we had some cattle, a few sheep, some chickens and one really angry goat named Red. My grandma lived in Japan, we were out on a boat trip with her when it happened.”  
She smiled softly, a fondness grasping her features as she pulled her pelt closer to her.  
“I used to come and see her alot.”  
Her expression shifted, an impish delight taking hold of her features as she laughed quietly.  
“When I got too much for my folks.”  
She glanced back towards the fire, her puckish expression growing, Senku watching attentively as he awaited further explanation. It seemed she felt uninterested in finishing her thoughts out loud though, the young man deciding to push the subject. He needed to know if she should be considered a threat, he was still analysing her after all. This woman could be anyone, do anything, and while he had already given her the benefit of the doubt thanks to her compassionate actions by the river, he knew he had to be on the lookout.  
“Too much?”  
She kept her eyes ahead, her smirk growing as her eyes darkened.  
“I have a knack for...finding trouble. Particularly when it comes to boys.”  
She grinned. Another chuckle slipping past her pink lips, her eyes flashing as she turned her head sharply, locking his gaze.  
“Don’t worry though, you’re not really my type.”  
Senku screwed his face, feigning offence at her words, before laughing loudly, his face mirroring her own amused expression.  
“Good to know, and I was worried you had already fallen in love with me.”  
Tachi waved her hand casually.  
“Is that why you were running around naked? You’re worse than I am.”  
They shared another laugh, the young woman’s face softening as she stared back to the stranger beside her. It was pleasant to share her laughter with someone, it was pleasant just to laugh at all these days.

“You said you were a man of science before...but that doesn’t really tell me much about you. Who were you Senku?”  
He hummed and closed his eyes, folding his arms across his chest. Senku had never been one to talk himself up. He wasn’t arrogant nor was he egotistic, but he knew his value before the petrification, and he knew it now.  
“Senku Ishigami. High schooler and scientist. There’s not much else to tell.”  
“So your whole life was school and science? No friends? No family?”  
He clicked his tongue, frowning.  
“I had family and friends, but that wasn’t what you asked.”  
She rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and focusing on him intently.  
“Tell me about them.”

Their conversation continued on for a few hours until they began growing weary, each of them turning in for the night. Tachi lay awake, her eyes heavy as she curled tighter beneath her pelt. It was nice to have someone to talk to again. Senku was an...interesting individual, a little odd for sure but his head did seem to be screwed on straight. For the most part anyway. He was solid in his convictions. he knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do, and how he was going to do it. How could she say no when he asked if she would help him? She didn’t really have an inkling of where to go from here, so his direction was welcome. Turning her head to faced towards him, eyes running over his unusual mop of hair. He had cracks in his skin across his face, while hers had remained relatively untouched. She had been marked by the petrification, a long splintered line running across her torso, and another on her right thigh. Even with his eyes closed she could see then vividly, though she was unsure if she remembered them so well because they were such a vibrant shade of red or simply because the had been staring at him all night, just delighted to be seeing another living human being. Her lips stretched into a thin smile as her eyes closed over slowly. If she could work with him to build better lives for them, and for all the others that Senku intended to cure, then of course she would help… who knew what he was really capable of. It was of course entirely possible that he was in fact just mentally unhinged, but even false hope was better than no hope. A few deep breaths later her body relaxed, allowing her to slip into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going with Senku...

Calling Senku useful was the understatement of the century, and it quickly became obvious to Tachi that watching him closely could only benefit her. He seemed to know everything, how to make anything, how to do anything. Some of his actions were of course limited by his own physical capabilities. Just because you know how to fish doesn’t make you good at it after all. That said though, he knew his own limitations, knew that his greatest strength lay in his mind. He made numerous improvements around the camp, showed her how and where to gather the clay to make pots, how to improve the weather resistance of the teepee, how to create proper rope to upgrade her fences. He congratulated her on her knowledge on how to create some of the base elements she had put together, her traps, her wool, her shelter, and she had been quick to thank her family for her knowledge. 

Outwith improving their living conditions, Senku’s top priority was his revival fluid, he knew that without more manpower, they could only accomplish so much. Tachi watched with great interest as he tested each theory on the petrified swallows, each one failing, and yet he was never deterred, and she admired him for it. He quizzed her with great depth and interest on where and how she had awoken, and she had happily disclosed the information. It seemed to do...something, and he wandered off into the woods in silence, a petrified swallow in his hands. Clearly, he needed to test whatever he was thinking about. Tachi was glad to have her uses around their camp, Senku’s creations made things easier, even the simple cart which was pulled by one of the sheep forward and back to the river each day to collect water and check the traps… it was something which she herself could have constructed, but when she was on her own, there was never time for such things. Humming to herself contently as he wandered off into the woods, swallow in hand, she pulled herself up from her current position, eyes running across the horizon. She couldn’t help but wonder what lay over it. Perhaps there were other people, villages. Maybe it was resources, things they could use to make their lives better, to prepare the world for when Senku’s revival fluid was ready… perhaps it was just adventure. In their time, everything on land had already been discovered, there was so little wonder left in it for them, but now...everything was different. She stood for a few moments, gazing off into the distance, feeling the corners of her lips twitch upwards and an overwhelming sense of hope washed over her, a wave of positivity that she hadn’t felt since her first discovery of the cabbage patch, to quote Senku, it was exhilarating.

Walking along the beach was something she had been meaning to get around to, and so with her clay pot affixed to her back, and a completely unrealistic sense of optimism, she trudged along the coast line. She wasn’t sure what she was hoping to find, shells, wood, wreckage, anything could become washed up on a beach, just the way she had. Her pace slowed until she stood stagnant, staring out into the vast sea before her, her green eyes softening and her shoulders sulking. Nothing obstructed the view of the saffron sun setting, bathing the blue waters in shimmering golden light as it rippled with an unfelt breeze. It reminded her in that moment, of one of the trips she had taken when she had been shipped off to her grandmother here in Japan on her own, a year or so ago...a small laugh escaped her lips, well...around 3,701 years ago… She had been in such a foul mood after being sent away yet again. So she skipped a couple weeks of school to hang out with Issac Taylor down by the aqueduct. Big deal. They weren’t even doing anything, Issac was a chicken when it came to anything past a kiss, so they were just laying around all day playing games on their phones and pigging out. Her father hadn’t believed a word of it of course, and sent her overseas yet again for a ‘stern lesson’. Luckily for her a stern lesson was spending a week helping her grandmother prepare for a boating race she was entering. She enjoyed being out on the water, and on that particular day, a freshly BBQ’d burger in hand, sitting at the edge of the pristine white yacht, her arms resting over the finely polished silver railing, her grandma to her left and the ocean to the right, everything was better. They had watched a sunset not too different from this one that day, and closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. She could smell the fresh ground beef mixed with the sea air, he could hear her grandma's strong yet rasped voice, asking her to think before she acted, specifically of the consequences her actions had not on herself, but on others. Tachi’s lips fell into a saddened frown. Grandma always thought the best of her, no matter how much trouble she got herself into, no matter what she had done, she would tell her that she knew she was a good person, that she had a big heart, and one day everyone else would see it to, and that she couldn’t wait to rub her son’s nose in the fact that she was right about her granddaughter. She laughed quietly at the thought, opening her eyes and pulling herself back into the moment she was living in now, her bare feet once again moving through the damp sand. She would prove the old bat right, she had always intended to anyway.

Senku looked around him curiously as he arrived back at the empty camp, his bottle of nitric acid and shovel in hand. He called out to Tachi, but received no answer. There were 2 pots full of wild greens, cabbage, and 3 fish already placed inside the secured teepee, the fire had been stocked, extra wood piled up beside it, the water pot in the sheep enclosure was full and the cabbages had been tended to. Everything which had to be done had been, so she had obviously wandered off. He hummed to himself, beginning towards the small cramped structure he had built as his workspace, he had intended to produce more rope. They used it for so many different things, that they could certainly benefit from a stockpile. However as he pushed his way through the hanging reed entrance, he was surprised to see the shelf where everything should have been empty, a large reel of rope in its place. He smirked, nodding his head once at the tightly would reel, she was both a fast and eager learner. Setting his nitric acid to the side, he closed his eyes to contemplate his next steps, although he was now sure the nitric acid was the key, and had set Taiju into the cave beneath it that very afternoon, he wanted to refine the formula. It had to be stronger, work faster. It had to be better. He didn’t know how long Tachi would be gone, so there was no point in beginning to prepare their food for the night, and so he set to work once again, using everything at his disposal to try and perfect his recipe.

His mind ticked over as he worked in silence. He was fortunate that she had awoken when she had, and that it was her that had awoken. Many others wouldn’t have the instinct to survive a winter awakening, but she had. Her body was strong and her mind was keen. It may not have been refined the way his own was, but she wasn’t stupid. She was always watching him, everything he done she observed, she took in, she learned, while at the same time she knew how to survive. Hunting, fishing, gathering, herding, she was much better than he was. Tachi was built to survive, and he considered himself lucky that she was willing to help him do the same. His eyes flashed, his smirk returning as he chuckled darkly to himself, survival skills aside, she was good company. He enjoyed teasing her about her supposed ‘trouble with boys’, while she took gratification from calling him a nerd, and every variation of the word, insulting his physical strength and comparing him to a worm. They shared their favourite games and movies from the old world, talked about their families and friends, foods. They spoke about their dreams, Senku shaking how he had wanted to, and was still intent on, going to space. The young woman had contemplated what she truly wanted when he asked, and in the end had only given him an impish grin accompanied by a devilish flash in her eyes, as well as the statement; to have a good time. He found himself almost excited by her answer, for as different as she was from him, for all their different outlooks and conflicting ideologies, she seemed more than worthy of his respect. 

Tachi raced back to the teepee, the heavy rain pelting harshly against her back, pounding down with such force and at such velocity that she could barely see even just a few feet in front of her. A piercing wind accompanied it, pushing and pulling at her, distorting viciously as it howled through the trees. The pathway was thick in deep mud, her legs caked in the substance. The river was already beginning to burst as she passed it by, the normally serene waters churning violently, the torrent ripping through it, pulling small trees and plants along with it. Her foot splashed into a deep puddle and she skidded, flinching as she slipped, her shin colliding with a rock which pierced through the flesh like paper, and smothering it in mud. She grunted, pushing her soaked hair from her face and pulling herself to her feet, before continuing on, there wasn’t any time to stop and take care of it, she had to get out of this rain. The teepee came into view after what felt like an eternity of running. She had to be around 2 miles down the beach from her starting point when the dark, thundering clouds had rolled in, bringing with them a formidable storm. The sand around her was quickly thrown into the air, her arms raised to shield her eyes as she hurriedly began back to the camp, she knew the dangers of being out here in extreme weather, and able to see the sea chuning beneath the violet clouds in the distance, the lightning striking into the sunken depths as thunder rumbled behind it, the signs were all there that she had to seek shelter, and she had to seek it quickly.

Throwing open the door to the teepee forcefully Tachi dove inside, hastily pivoting on her foot and pulling it closed again. She sighed, no longer able to feel the sharp stinging of the rain or the icy pricks of the wind, and allowed herself to fall flat onto her rear. Senku chuckled, having already sought shelter when he felt the earth begin to tremble below his feet. Her green eyes turned to glare in annoyance at his smug laugh, and he only laughed harder.  
“You’re a mess, Tachi.”  
Her glare firm she turned towards him, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to wipe away the water droplets still running down them, before pulling the string out of her long locks, undoing the now messy plait and finger combing it quickly.  
“Yeah, well, bite me.”  
She didn’t realise how out of breath she was until she began speaking, her lungs stinging in protest with each short but deep breath. Senku continued to snigger under his breath. Her hair was wild, which considering how tightly she normally kept it tied back, was entirely comical. Her face was red, dripping wet, and her clothing was soaked, not to mention covered in mud. She was quite a sight indeed, and he found it highly amusing, that was until his scarlet eyes trailed over the mud coated wound on her leg. The slit was around 3 inches in length, blood seeping from the cut and mixing into the mud dripping down her leg. He grunted, setting his cup down and glowering at her as he came closer.  
“What the hell did you do to your leg?”  
Tachi watched him expressionless, before pointing to the seeping wound.  
“I cut it, obviously.”  
He returned her deadpan for a moment before settling beside her, pulling her right leg sharply and causing her to squeal as she lost her balance. Ignoring her protests he pulled it closer to his face, examining it carefully.  
“Do you know how easily this could become infected?”  
Now laying flat on her back as Senku man handled her leg she threw her arms out in frustration.  
“It’s not like I did it on purpose you know.”  
He leaned across, his fingers wrapping around his cup before he dumped the liquid over her leg and released her, allowing her to sit up.  
“You clean that filth off while I boil some water.”

She pouted childishly but followed the instruction, running her hands up and down the area carefully, being sure to clean the wound of residue. The earth rumbled as the thunder outside sounded loudly, Tachi straightening up abruptly, her spine aching at the sharp movement, her heart leaping into her throat. The storm was close, the heavy rain battering against the teepee vigorously. A familiar fear caused heat to crawl across her cheeks, her eyes crunching closed as she covered her ears with her hands, abandoning her task in favour of whimpering. It was always easier to ignore when she was in the thick of it, when she could focus on the hateful cold, on the belabouring rain drops soaking her from head to toe. Inside though, it was only the noise, that loud cackling that broke through the clouds, assaulting the earth below with a low sadistic cacophony of abhorrent shouts. She felt herself shiver, her eyes stinging as tears gathered at the edges. Senku heard her slight whisper after setting the pot over the fire, pulling his attention to the young woman. He froze on spot, taken aback by her position. Legs pulled close to her body, back hunched, hands clamped firmly over her ears, eyes closed so tightly it look painful. Her whispers, as he leaned closer, where pleading with it to stop. His expression softened as he watched her, empathy flooding through him. Tachi wasn’t some delicate little flower, she wasn’t weak and she certainly wasn’t a push over, to see someone so strong stripped down to a child like state of fear was almost frightening in itself. It was just noise of course. It was illogical to be afraid of it, but he understood that logic couldn’t dispel fear, not for everyone. Carefully he placed his hand on her cold shoulder, feeling her flinch from the sudden contact.  
“Are you afraid of the storm?”  
His voice was a little quieter than usual, not quite soft, but underlined with understanding. She shook her head quickly.  
“No!”  
Her defensive shout told him otherwise.   
“Is it the thunder?”  
Fear of loud noises wasn’t all that uncommon, just like arachnophobia or nyctophobia, phonophobia was a primal instinct. She whined quietly as another rumble shook the skies, confirming his theory.  
“You know, when a lightning bolt travels from the cloud to the ground, it opens up a hole in the air, called a channel. Once then light is gone the air collapses back in and creates a sound wave that we hear as thunder...”  
He trailed off at the end of his sentence as one of her tears broke free from her closed eyes, running quickly down her muddied face. Senku’s face soured, dealing with crying women wasn’t something he had even prepared himself for, and in reality, he was unsure of what to say to improve the situation. The storm would pass quickly enough of course, but in the meantime, leaving her to cry it out didn’t seem particularly attractive as a prospect. A glance towards the small pot of water confirmed that steam was already beginning to rise from it, it would be at a comfortable temperature to clean out her wound. Pursing his lips he made his choice, pulling the pot from the flames and placing it to the side. He grasped her leg quickly once more, Tachi falling back into the dirt as she had done the first time. Her brow knitted and she scowled at him.  
“Will you stop that! I’m already filthy!”  
He grinned widely.  
“From what you’ve told me your worse than filthy.”  
Her glare intensified.  
“And you’re a weedy little nerd!”  
He laughed, dipping the rag in his hand into the hot water and holding it over the cut, rubbing it softly. She hissed at the painful sensation, Senku calling her out for reacting like a child to the situation. Her tears dried quickly as she focused on insulting him, the young man wasting no time in escalating their argument just as she was until they were full on yelling at one another while he worked. Internally he smirked to himself, she was so focused on him, and yelling at such a volume that they were drowning out the rumbling thunder, which was already beginning to travel off into the distance. The winds were still blowing bitterly, and the rain was still hammering down against their shelter, but it was lessening, and he could only hope that they were coming out of the worst of the thunderstorm already.

By the time Senku tied of the ragged bandage around her leg, and Tachi forcefully pulled her leg back from him, she had began to shiver from the cold. Yes the worst of the storm was withering, but she was already soaked, the cold sunk so deeply into her that her bones ached. Senku watched her for a few moments after she scooted closer to the fire.  
“You need to take those wet clothes off.”  
Tachi laughed, a smirk spreading across her lips as she stared off into the flickering flames.  
“Now who’s filthy?”  
He chuckled in response to her words but remained firm.  
“You’re soaked, and we can’t afford for you to catch a cold.”  
She sighed in response, knowing he was right. Of course he was right, he was always right. Smart ass. Moving herself from her spot, she pulled one of the animal skins into her arms. With the help of Senku, they had been able to somewhat upgrade their attire. A few more skins and a little more time saw her wearing much the same as she had been before, but better constructed. The skirt was slightly longer, coming to just above her knees, but a slit ran up each side to ensure she had her full range of movement. After all, who knew when running for their lives was going to be a requirement… again. Senku’s outfit had also changed, oh how she had laughed at him for writing a scientific formula on it, though she had given him style points for writing it in his own blood. The downside they were still facing was that they hadn't crafted any extra. Every resource that they had was utilised, and the animal skins were something in high demand and low supply. 

“Look away you pervert!  
Senku rolled his eyes at the demand but turned his back to her, boredly watching the space in front of him. Honestly he didn’t quite understand her chaste request. From what she had told him, she was anything but pure, both physically and mentally. When they first met he had been strolling around in his birthday suit. The world had been reset back to the stone age, things like modesty should be their last concern. He did chuckle to himself though, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. She wasn’t doing a good job at concealing herself anyway, he could see everything she was doing, as well as every part of her, in her silhouette being cast onto the wall, and by the looks of it, she didn’t have anything to hide. Not that he was any kind of expert on what naked women looked like, he never did get around to that, he was a busy man after all, still was. He watched ahead of him boredly, his finger in his ear as he awaited her wrapping the animal skin around her. It was reminiscent of the Silhouette Show he had gone to see a few years back, but less impressive.  
“Ok you can turn back now.”  
He grinned widely before turning back towards her.  
“I know, I saw the whole thing silhouetted on the wall.”  
She glared at him, picking up the cup beside her and throwing it at him, watching as it hit against his head with a satisfying ‘plink’.  
“I said don’t look!”  
He rubbed his head.  
“I didn’t look! What are you trying to hide anyway? It’s just a body.”  
“That’s not the point!”  
“Then what is the point?”  
“I don’t have one!”  
They kept their gazes locked for a few moments before they both laughed in amusement, Tachi falling onto her back to lay flat beside Senku, ensuring the animal skin around her was secured tightly. She looked up to him and gave him a lop sided smile. Bathed in the amber glow of the fire, his red eyes twinkling with that ever present dark delight, his long thin lips pulled into a satisfied smirk, why he almost looked cute.  
“Thanks for patching up my leg.”  
He stretched his hands above his head, laying down beside her as he had done every night for the past 2 months. They had grown into the closest of friends over their time together. Having only each other to talk to, and plenty of time on their hands while they worked they had conversed almost constantly, and when you get to know someone as well as they had each other, things which would normally be held back as ‘private information’ tend to just start slipping out. Trust was built, and boundaries seemed to have been shattered along the way. Senku turned his head to face hers, her sharp green eyes watching him carefully. He wondered what he would have thought of her if they had met outside this world, perhaps in school. She was a wild, trouble brewing, face...among other things... sucking, ball of sarcasm, and he was, well him. It wasn’t really worth thinking about though. It was in this stone world that their paths had crossed, and in this world that their friendship had flourished. He smiled widely at her, and she returned the gesture.  
“I’d rather you didn’t die from infection. I need your manish shoulders to carry things for me.”  
Tachi rolled onto her back, placing her hands behind hers head and closing her eyes.  
“Well, at least one of us is manish.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It boggles my mind that people are able to throw up updates everyday.
> 
> When do you hyper driven human beings find the time...?

The next morning Senku shook Tachi awake as roughly as ever, and as she gained consciousness she became aware of a dampness on her cheek, one eye remaining closed as she sat up. One half of her was coated in mud, and after wiping the wet substance from her face and opening her other eye, she cast an unamused glance towards Senku. He wasn’t much better off, thick brown mud drying into his hair and clothing. He didn’t say anything to her, but turned to gaze out towards the encampment through a tear in the teepee. The fences were destroyed, washed away by the heavy flowing river of mud, the sheep gone with them. The cabbage patch was washed out, and the teepee’s once confident structure was buckled and broken, most of what was stored inside ruined. Senku’s workspace hadn’t gotten off lightly either, what was left of it having collapsed on top of its contents. Tachi’s shoulders sank, worry and disappointment pitting in her stomach. Everything she had worked to build was gone in just one night. Senku pursed his lips, hands on his hips before he sighed, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Looks like the storm washed us out.”

Tachi snapped her head to him sharply, her green eyes narrowing tightly. She knew it wasn’t his fault, of course it wasn’t but she was frustrated, and that energy had to be vented somehow..

“Washed us out? Everything’s gone Senku! We’ve been pre rinsed, washed out and hung up to dry!”

Senku chuckled, cracking his neck loudly and turning to face inland, pointing upstream.

“We’ll rebuild on higher ground, away from the edge of the mountain to avoid further mudslides.”

She glowered at him and his matter of fact attitude. Their entire camp was gone, and he was acting as though that meant nothing. It had taken her months to put it together, who knew how long it would take them to rebuild.

“Can you please panic even just a little bit, like a normal person would? I’m freaking out over here all on my own!”

He laughed louder, his red eyes locking onto her annoyed, tightly screwed green orbs.

“There’s no need to panic. With both of us working together to rebuild things, I’m ten billion percent sure our new camp will be much better.”

He pushed his hair from his face, before pointing towards the remnants of his laboratory.

“In the meantime, you should start trying to salvage anything you can, while I scout the land for a more appropriate location.”

Tachi glared at him, huffing dramatically and crossing her arms over her puffed out chest.

“Why am I picking through mud while you wander around the forest?”

Senku was already wandering off into the trees, pinky pressed firmly into his ear, and what Tachi assumed was an incredibly bored expression set across his face, an expression which although she was completely unable to see, irked her greatly.

“Because you messed up with the location once, I’m not going to let it happen again.”

He had disappeared into the thick brush before he caught a glimpse of Tachi’s reddening cheeks and clenched fists, but was still able to chortle to himself quietly as her feral shout sounded through the forest, followed by some of the more colourful swears in her vocabulary.

Senku hadn’t disappointed that day. Although Tachi would never admit it, the location he chose for their new camp was much better suited than the last one. They had begun constructing their new shelter, one more spacious than her small teepee, and thanks to having a second pair of hands during the construction of the framework, it was also much sturdier. Tachi was determined to regain what they had lost, and in just 2 months, they were already close to catching up. Unfortunately, she had been unable to relocate the sheep, and feared that the storm that night may have taken them from more than just their pen. The cabbage patch wasn’t salvageable, and after Senku had explained to her that when she cleared the land for her teepee she destroyed their natural barrier against things such as mudslides and heavy rainfall the disappointment had hit her hard. It was true that she was sick of looking at the green leafy vegetable, but without it she would never have survived, and had everyday given the cabbage patch a short crooked smile, a silent thank you to what it had done for her.

With the loss of the stable supply of food, she foraged further each day in search of new edibles, Senku staying behind to man the camp and work on construction. She didn’t mind foraging, feeling at peace as she wandered through the woods and overgrown grass each day. Sometimes she would head down towards the river and spend a few hours spearfishing, she wasn’t very good, but she figured if she kept at it she would get better, while other days she was happy to collect plants she believed to be suitable. She worked tirelessly, and for the most part without complaint, but Senku quickly picked up on the slow change in her attitude. She was becoming quieter, her back hunched, dark circles growing beneath her eyes each day as she trudged on. He could see that she was becoming exhausted, and in a world where anything could be resting around any corner, it wasn’t safe for her to be so fatigued.

So he made his choice, and on the next dry day, left her asleep in their shelter while he set off into the forest with a basket. He had no intention of trying to spearfish, instead setting his mind on finding some wild mushrooms. His campmate was cautious of the fungus, knowing some were highly toxic, and tended not to bring them back on the chance spores infected the rest of the food, so he was looking forward to providing them both with a small change in food. His fingers rose to press against the bark of a nearby tree, spotting her familiar carvings. She marked trails often, getting to know the lay of the land and what each area contained. He had promised that when he could he would provide her with some paper, and she could begin mapping the area, until then though, she had made it her mission to commit it all to memory, and as he began to feel his legs burning with the strain as he followed the trail he was on, he realised just how far she had been going each day. A heavy sigh slipped through his lips and he stopped, wiping the sweat from his brow and setting the basket down beside him. His tired eyes trailed the carving in the tree to his left, the crude leaf etch meant she foraged here, but judging by its discolourations and dull edges, it had been here for at least a month. He lay his head against the bark, gazing up to the clear sky above him. Tachi had been working hard to sustain them as well as aid in construction, and silently he cursed himself for only realising it now how exhausted she was. Pulling himself to his feet he inhaled sharply, pulling the basket back into his arms and moving off into the brush around him, he would try harder to take better care of her, the same way she took care of him.

When she had awoken late in the morning on her own, Tachi had for a moment been stricken by panic. Adrenaline fueled her groggy form to leap from her spot the animal skin blanket tossed aside as she quickly jumped down onto the ground. The campfire was lit, a pot of something boiling over the top of it from the hanging pot, but Senku was nowhere to be seen. Her heart pounded so heavily that her chest ached, her head snapping from left to right as she began calling out loudly. What if something had happened to him? What if he had gotten lost? If something had attacked him? What if he was hurt?

“Senku!”

“Stop screaming I’m right here.”

Turning abruptly she watched the young man trudging towards her, his back hunched and his hands full of firewood. She breathed a sigh of relief, hand resting over her heart as she shook her head.

“Can you not do that? You almost gave me a heart attack.”

He smirked to her puckishly and snickered quietly.

“Oh are you worried I’ll run off and leave you?”

Tachi clicked her tongue in response, following Senku towards the fire as he set down the fresh wood.

“Yeah right. I’d survive fine, just like I did before. You only the other hand, would be eaten alive or starve in days, you scrawny little nerd.”

He only laughed, eyes set firmly onto her own as she began staring into the pot hanging over the fire.

“Smells good hmm? I made wild mushroom soup.”

Settling beside him she cocked her head curiously. The position of the sun told her it was at least noon, so he had allowed her sleep much later than she normally would, as well as went out foraging for breakfast.

“What’s going on Senku? Why did you let me sleep in?”

He sighed, crossing his arms as he did.

“I’ve recently taken note of how exhausted you are. So I thought some extra sleep and a day to relax would help.”

She watched him for a few moments closely, her curious expression melting into a small but grateful smile. She would never have been able to admit to him that she was in desperate need of rest, her pride wouldn’t allow it, and that made her all the more thankful for her respite. Allowing herself to relax she pulled her legs beneath her, shoulders relaxing as she took a long deep breath of the fresh forest air.

“Thanks Senku, really. I’m feeling much better now, so after we eat, I can help with the daily chores.”

Stretching out his hand he poked the side of her cheek roughly, digging his finger into the soft skin. but keeping his eyes on the steam rising from the pot.

“After this I have a surprise for you.”

She slapped his hand away, glaring at him as she rubbed her cheek slowly, still able to feel the indent caused by his pointed finger.

“What kind of surprise?”

His signature and somewhat sinister chuckle escaped his lips once more as he refolded his arms tightly, his grin etching across his features quickly.

“It’s not a surprise if I tell you now, is it?”

“Bored.”

Tachi slid her hands behind her head to accompany her statement as she followed Senku through the woods, green eyes drifting to the surrounding scenery. She had walked this pathway many times, one which she frequented often when searching for food.

“How did you manage to set up a surprise all the way out here anyway?”

Senku glanced back as her, doing his utmost to keep most of his reddening face hidden from her view. He was already exhausted from walking as far as they had, and seeing that the woman was completely unaffected by trudging uphill for the last hour and half made him somewhat envious of her physical prowess.

“I didn’t so much as set it up as I did find it.”

That piqued her interest, Tachi’s arms falling to her side as she took a few quick paced strides to walk beside the scientist rather than behind him.

“You found something new? On one of my trails? What is it?”

He rolled his eyes, attempting to seem nonchalant as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his spine.

“We’re almost there.”

She puffed her cheeks childishly.

“I want to know now.”

The display earned a chuckle from him and he shook his head no.

“You’re acting like a child, you’re supposed to be an adult.”

She crossed her arms dramatically, keeping her tight facial expression and kicking the stone in front of her lightly before responding quietly.

“No you’re acting like a child.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, YOUR updates are sporadic.

“Are we there yet?”  
“I’m ten billion percent sure I already told you to stop asking me that.”  
Tachi swung her arms childishly, a heavy sigh accompanying the movement. They were now off of her marked trail, but that didn’t mean that the terrain was any different. It was the same forest, the same flora and the same rocks, like a backdrop playing repeat in a low budget movie, and like a low budget movie, it was beginning to become rather stale. She had followed Senku out here on his promise of a surprise, but all she was surprised about so far was that he hadn’t passed out from exhaustion. Suddenly the scientist stopped, holding out his hand to halt her own progression. Watching him curiously as his movements changed she followed him as he began creeping through the brush, keeping lower to the ground. Her heart began racing in excitement and her lips pursed tightly. She was excited, her lips stretching into a small smile as the realisation hit her. Senku stopped, turning to smirk at her before he pulled away the bush infront of them. Tachi’s green eyes grew wider, her breath halting and her mouth falling open as if to gasp, but no noise escaped her, her voice captured by the brilliance of what was standing just a few feet away. A large onyx hued horse with a long, wild grey mane grazed peacefully before them, a few thin silvery white hairs mixed amongst his midnight coat where captured by the suns rays, almost as they were glittering softly. Others stood behind him, horses of various colouration and stature, though her eyes remained affixed tightly to the one before her, he was breathtaking. Senku hummed quietly in satisfaction, pleased with her stunned silence. He had known the moment that he had stumbled upon the beasts that Tachi would be grateful to see them. She spoke often about the horses they had raised on the ranch where she lived, and Senku recognised the passion in her words as that of someone truly enamoured with the subject they were discussing. It reminded him of Taiju’s mannerisms when he spoke of Yuzuriha, or his own when he discussed his latest experiments.  
“How… did you find them?”  
Senku chuckled quietly, setting his aching back against a nearby tree as relaxed back.  
“I have my secrets.”  
No he didn’t, it was an accident.

Tachi sat in silence for what was likely hours, her posture relaxed and her gaze soft as she watched the band wistfully, her fingers entangled in the long blades of grass beneath her. The black horse, which she had already identified as the dominant mare, crept closer to her, lowering his head curiously. Her lips parted as her smile stretched, Senku opening his eyes and perking up just as she made contact with the beast. Her fingers trailed along it’s long nose, the creature breathing out sharply as she messed his fur carefully, before setting her head against his own, her eyes closing over gently. Senku’s smirk was nowhere to be found as he watched her, unsure if he was surprised by the brashness of the horse or of Tachi. This was a wild animal, not one reared on a ranch for riding or breeding, and yet there it was, allowing her fingers to trace lines along it’s thick neck, and her sandy blonde locked head to rest against its own. She hummed quietly as it stayed close, a melody unknown to him, but when she stopped and opened her eyes it seemed to lose the sense of serenity it held in those moments, straightening up it’s proud neck before taking a few steps back. Tachi sighed almost dreamily, a loving smile resting upon her lips as watched the horse trot back towards it’s band. Senku was pulled from his intense studying as her voice broke through the still air.  
“Thank you Senku, I really appreciate this. They’re beautiful.”  
She turned her head away from the creatures for the first time since her eyes fell onto them, Senku blinking quickly before nodding and pulling himself to his feet. He thought for a moment of responding with a quick minded quip, but pushed the thought down. She seemed happy, and for all her hard work of late, it was something she certainly deserved to be.   
“Sure.”  
His red eyes trailed the skyline, the sun would be beginning to set soon, and with a heavy sigh he turned his gaze back to her.  
“We have to go, it’ll be getting dark soon.”  
Her smile faltered, and with the loss of it he felt a frown tugging at his own lips, it was momentary through, the young woman taking a deep breath and puffing out her chest, hands now resting on her hips.  
“Yeah I guess, it was nice to spend the day relaxing, but we have your sciencing stuff to work on.”  
His smirk returned as he chuckled, beginning back towards her marked trail slowly. If they left now, they would be back to their camp before the sun fully set for the evening.  
“Sciency stuff? All this time and that’s what you’re calling it?”  
She clicked her tongue as she sped up, matching his pace and walking beside him.  
“Yeah, it sounds better than nerding out.”  
He glowered at her, his lips pulling into a slight pout.  
“Scientific progression of civilisation and technology.”  
She smirked before chuckling, her eyes flashing in delight at his defensive reaction.  
“It’s not your fault, you think, therefor you nerd.”  
Senku returned her impish smirk, folding his hands across his chest matter of factly.  
“Well one of us has to think. And it certainly isn’t going to be you now is it?”  
She glared at him, but the quiet laugh which slipped free of her lips afterwards told him she wasn’t hurt by his words, instead throwing another short and none too well masked insult back at him as they continued on their path back towards the camp. The walk would seem shorter if they occupied their minds.

They reached the safety of their encampment just before the sun set, the small cleared area bathed in the blushing glow of the sun setting behind the mountains. Senku immediately began restocking the fire, glad to have caught it before the embers began to burn out into nothingness. Tachi set the remnants of the soup back onto the support beam, beginning to warm the meal so they could dine before it began to get too late, her grumbling stomach informing her that they had already allowed their allocated meal time to pass them by. A comfortable silence filled the area, Tachi breathing deeply through her nose, allowing the fresh forest air to inflate her lungs and calm her mind, while Senku sat in silence beside her, his gaze focused intently into the flickering flames of the fire.   
“Thanks again Senku, really.”  
He turned his eyes to face her, nodding in acceptance of her gratitude.  
“It wasn’t much, so I’m glad you enjoyed it.”  
He fell to the side slightly as she nudged him with her shoulder, his body relaxed and unprepared for the light shove. She gazed down to him with gentle eyes and upturned lips, her hands folded in her lap.  
“Maybe not to you, but it meant the world to me. I can’t think you enough.”  
Senku’s thoughts began to mist over and he found himself breaking eye contact, his lips sinking into a frown as heat flushed across his cheeks. He didn’t like it when she acted this way, it made him uncomfortable. Tachi was sharp and strong, insulting and annoying, proud and impish, and this despicable show of softness was both disturbing and horrifying. He was glad she had enjoyed his surprise, but he wanted the mushy thank yous to stop post haste.   
“Stop looking at me like that.”  
His voice came out much meeker than expected, a quality which surprised even him. He flinched as Tachi pinched his cheek tightly, chuckling under her breath and pulling his face closer to her own.  
“Geez Senku are you blushing? From a thank you? What a bashful little virgin you are.”  
She released his face, grinning puckishly at his displeased features.  
“Stop that!”  
She laughed once more.  
“Aww look how cute you are when you’re mad at me! If you weren’t such a weird little weed I might even kiss you.”  
His flush grew, his aggravation rising as he pointed in her face, his brow knitting tightly.  
“Like I would want to be kissed by a deviant like you.”  
Her cheshire grin grew wider.  
“You would be so lucky as to be kissed by a deviant like me Professor Know-it-all.”  
He kept his intense stare on her for a few more moments before he broke it, his cocky smirk returning and his tense expression falling.   
“I prefer Doctor to Professor.”  
They shared a laugh as his statement hung in the air, Tachi nudging him once more as he sat back up.

Tachi groaned loudly at the yelling echoing through her skull the next morning, disturbing the ambient silence of the forest. Senku sitting up slowly from his bed across from her own and smirked before planting his feet firmly onto the wooden floor. She sighed, rubbing her face and yawning, before the situation clicked together in her mind, her eyes shooting open quickly and focusing onto Senku. His smirk told her that he had heard it, someone in the woods was shouting, loudly, and they were calling his name.  
“Uh...you hear that to right?”  
He snickered quietly, beginning towards doorway of the treehouse. He masked his excitement well, but he was excited none the less, his face wide and filled with anticipation.  
“Looks like the big oaf is finally awake.”  
Tachi hummed, nodding in agreement as she made her way towards the window of their shelter. Well, now they knew that the nitric acid in the cave definitely had something to do with the awakening, and Senku’s chosen comrade, a schoolmate of his named Taiju but lovingly nicknamed ‘Big Oaf’, was about to join their little party. The scientist called out to him in response as he apparently arrived in camp, Tachi resting her forearms against the window sill and gazing out into the bright morning. Her eyes surveyed the camp until they landed on the unknown male below, his short brown hair was spiked, his large brown eyes brimming with tears of what she assumed to be delight as they focused sharply onto Senku.   
“Hey, nice dick!”  
Tachi’s voice drew Taiju’s attention, the males head shooting up until he locked her devilish pale green eyes. He stared for a few moments before he yelped loudly, his hands flying to cover up all he had to hide. Tachi laughed loudly, moving herself away from the window and towards the clothing they had already prepared for the man.

Now that they had another pair of hands, it was time to kick things up a notch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary? Um... stuff that happened after what happened in chapter 5, but before what'll happen in chapter 7.

“Down this way.”  
Tachi turned back to Taiju, pointing down the gentle slope on the hill beside them. He nodded, following after her as she skidded carefully down, surveying the area carefully. Senku was busy working on his formula, and so Taiju had accompanied Tachi on her daily exploration. Her eyes were drawn to this area by the thick coating of autumn leaves scattered across the terrain. It had been a few weeks since Taiju had joined their post apocalyptic party, and he had already proven his usefulness, Tachi easily able to see why Senku had chosen him to be awakened. If she was energetic, he was overcharged. The seasons had began to shift, the air already beginning to grow colder, and Tachi was eager to expand her surveyed areas to ensure they knew where to look for food when the summer plants began to perish in the cold. Her green eyes focused intently onto a plant a few feet away, one which she began towards quickly, kneeling in front of it and inspecting the small raspberry like berries. Taiju knelt beside her, cocking his head curiously.  
“What’s this?”  
She hummed, moving her hands down the plant and pulling it free at the root carefully.  
“I’m not 100%, but I think it’s goldenseal. My mother used to grow it in her garden, and make organic antiseptics out of it for the animals.”  
She handed it to Taiju, who slipped it into the basket he was carrying carefully.  
“We’ll take it to Senku, I’m sure he’ll know if I’m right.”  
Taiju smiled at her, continuing after her through the crisp leaves. He carried on his back anything useful they found on their excursions, saying that it made him feel like he was contributing to their team. Senku was working on the cure for the petrification, and Tachi was exploring the land around them, he wanted to find his place in their group however he could.  
“So I heard you talking to Senku the other day about Yuzuriha. Who’s that? Your girlfriend?”  
Taiju’s face flared crimson, his chest puffing.  
“Yuzuriha is the woman I love! And when we find a way to unpetrify her I’m going to earn the right to tell her that!”  
Tachi slipped her finger into her ear, wiggling it slightly in an attempt to stop the ringing. Taiju’s lips were pursed tightly, his face beet red and his eyes wide and determined.  
“Geez man I get it, you don’t have to scream in my ear about it.”  
He kept her gaze, and nodded in acceptance of her request. Tachi smirked at him, sighing softly as they continued on through the trees.  
“It’s a nice sentiment though. She’s in some big tree right? All nice and safe?”  
“Yes, the same tree we stood by on the day we were petrified. I was going to tell her that day how much I cared about her.”  
They slid down another hill, now standing on a small embankment, they gazed into the clear waters for a few minutes before beginning upstream.  
“Thank you for helping Senku.”  
Tachi held her hands behind her back, keeping her eyes forwards as she answered.  
“He helped me to you know.”  
Taiju sped up to walk alongside her, careful of his footing amongst the upturned roots of the small trees nearby.  
“He says that without your kindness when he first woke up, he may not have survived. Then you helped him build everything we have now.”  
He smiled at her kindly, placing his hand on her shoulder affectionately.  
“Thank you Tachi.”  
Tachi clicked her tongue, chuckling softly to herself.  
“No need to thank me, really. At first I was just glad for the companionship, I was so lonely on my own. That skinny little know it all came along just in time.”  
Normally Taiju would jump to Senku’s defence when someone spoke about him in such a manner, but there was a playfulness in Tachi’s tone that told him her words weren’t meant to be harsh, that she cared about Senku in the same way he did. He smiled to himself as they continued on, discussing their lives before the petrification and their plans for the future now that they had awakened. He was glad that Senku had found someone like Tachi when he had awakened. From what the scientist had told him about her she was resourceful and sharp with a puckish attitude and dark sense of humour, and there was no shortage of gratitude in Senku’s tones when he spoke of all they had accomplished together. 

A rustling in the bushes drew their attention, followed abruptly by a loud squeal. Taiju and Tachi both instinctively dove to the side as the wild boar ran past them. A large grin etching across Taiju’s face as he pointed after it.  
“There goes dinner! Quick!”  
Tachi held out her hand, bumping it against Taiju’s chest.  
“Wha-”  
“Shh”  
She stayed still for a few moments, looking forwards after the disappearing form of the boar, Taiju watching her carefully. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she pushed Taiju forcefully towards a nearby tree.  
“Up! Now!”  
He wasted no time in following the order, using the footing she offered to climb into the thick branches before turning, grasping her outstretched hand and pulling her up behind him. She didn't stop at the first branch, climbing another 2 quickly, Taiju following closely after, sweat gathering on his palms, his head whipping around him rapidly. Tachi crouched back near the trunk of the tree, pulling on his wrist to have him stay by her, the pair hidden by the curtain of orange and red leaves.  
“What-”  
She clamped her hand over his mouth, her green eyes affixed into a tight glare. His tense face relaxed and she slowly removed her hand, cocking her hand towards the bush. The earth rumbled suddenly, a cacophony of loud squeals piercing the area, the bush trampled into the dirt as a team of wild boars trampled over it, followed closely by 2 large wolves. Taiju pressed his back tightly against the tree, swallowing back the thick lump resting in his throat as he watched the large dogs race past them, following after the boars. Tachi breathed a heavy sigh of relief, smirking to Taiju and punching his arm.  
“Close one! Let’s go.”  
She climbed down 2 branches, but stopped in place when she realised that Taiju wasn’t moving, still pressed firmly against the tree trunk, his eyes shut tightly, his lower lip quivering. Tachi snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, which shot open quickly before his head turned slowly to face her, brown orbs quaking in fear.  
“Hey, they’re gone. You can stop trying to become one with the tree now.”

It took some coaxing to get Taiju to come down out of that tree, and knowing that the wolves could still be in the area, they decided to call their adventure quits for the day, and had arrived back at camp before the sun had begun to set. Although the boar was outwith their grasp, one of their traps had captured a couple of fish, so that was something. Tachi immediately made a start on dinner, carefully, dissecting the fish and picking it’s bones free while Taiju began repairs to a leak in their home. The brown haired man watched Tachi carefully as she worked, her blonde locks falling out of her long plait, sharp green eyes focused intently on her task. He was lucky she had been there that day, she was right of course, that it was odd that the boar would be not just on it’s own, but running and screaming for no good reason.  
“Oi! I thought you only had eyes for Yuzuriha.”  
Senku smirked up to Taiju from inside the hut, the words talking the latter by surprise as he slipped back, falling through the gap in the roof and landing on Tachi’s bed. He groaned, placing his hand over his head and rubbing it softly. At least the carefully woven together rope that comprised of her bed base had caught him and stopped any possible bodily harm. His relief was short lived though, the base giving way in the middle, his rear end thumping painfully against the wooden floor. Senku smirked at him, shaking his head.  
“Now you’re going to have to deal with her.”  
“Senku!”  
His smirk widened along with Taiju’s eyes.  
“It was Taiju, he broke your bed.”  
“Get out here and look at this!”  
Taiju and Senku exchanged glances before they scrambled to the edge of the treehouse, looking down to Tachi who stood in the middle of their campsite, staring straight ahead towards the mountain top. There was smoke, a thin line of it, rising up and over the top, dissipating into the sky. Senku watched it closely, his brow knitting. Was it possible that there were others out there already? He and Tachi had awoken on their own so why not more? Or was it just a small forest fire? There were a lot of dead leaves on the ground, and the sun although not as warm still shone brightly through the day. It was entirely possible that something was naturally ablaze over there.  
“Someone’s over there.”  
Tachi spoke loud enough for the others to hear her, but Senku remained skeptical. The smoke was spreading out quickly, it didn’t seem to be centralised.  
“It’s a forest fire.”  
Tachi turned sharply, her eyes locking Senku’s sharp scarlet gaze.  
“I know a forest fire when I see one, and that’s no forest fire.”  
Senku glanced towards the sun and then back towards the mountain. They would never make it there and back in time to investigate the smoke before the sun set, and after what the others had told him about the wolves roaming the area, it was illogical for them to go out during the night to investigate.  
“We can investigate the area tomorrow, it’s too dangerous to go now.”  
Tachi pursed her lips, eyes going between the mountain and Senku. She turned fully to face the man, pointing into the smoke in the distance.  
“But they may be gone by then.”  
Senku made his way down from the treehouse, Taiju following behind him silently, ready to go along with whatever decision was made. The scientist approached Tachi slowly, resting his hands onto her shoulders and ensuring she kept her eyes on his own.  
“The three of us moving through the forest at night would attract a lot of attention. If you saw two wolves, then you know as well as I do that there’s likely to be more. The average pack size is ten, and that’s ten too many for us to handle. Going right now makes no sense.”  
Tachi pursed her lips.  
“But-”  
“At first light we’ll go, it should give us enough time to make it there and back, OK?”

Senku couldn’t help but notice that Tachi was unusually quiet the rest of the night, her eyes drawn towards the mountain every so often. With the darkness of the night sky now looming over them the smoke was no longer visible if it was still there, but she couldn't help but steal glimpses at it. If there were more people over there they could need help, well, they could need Senku’s help. She knew it was childish to hope that somehow, out of the entire population of the planet, her family were over there, but it didn't stop the thought from momentarily racing through her mind, her heart soaring for just a few milliseconds at the thought of being reunited with them. Even if it wasn’t them though, she wanted to find whoever it was out there. To tell them that it was OK, that they weren’t alone, that they could help them. 

She stood slowly, drawing both Senku and Taiju’s attention.  
“I think I’m going to head to bed. Goodnight guys.”  
Senku nodded to her, watching her carefully as she began towards the treehouse.  
“You can sleep on my bed since Taiju broke yours.”  
“I didnt mean to!”  
Senku chuckled at the man’s loud outburst before his analytical stare returned to the woman walking away from them.  
“Yeah sure, thanks.”  
Taiju joined him in watching as she disappeared from their view, leaving the two men sitting together at the campfire. Senku hummed, turning his attention towards the mountain and allowing his mind to tick over in silence, while Taiju released an exasperated sigh, falling back onto the earth beneath him and staring up to the diamond scattered sky.  
“What do you think we’ll find over the mountain tomorrow Senku?”  
Senku smirked, the expression unseen by his companion as he remained turned away from him.  
“I don’t think we’ll find anything.”  
“The smoke sure was surprising though huh? And speaking of surprising, I didn't think you would offer your bed to Tachi.”  
He turned back to face Taiju who now smiled to him cheekily, his eyebrow raised. Senku simply stared at him blankly though, as he so often did, before narrowing his brow and pointing his finger at Taiju accusingly.  
“She did make it. Besides I waited all day for you to be a gentleman and offer her yours, but it never happened.”  
Taiju’s cheeks tinted red, visible even in the amber glow of the campfire.  
“I can’t share my bed with her! What if Yuzuriha found out?!”  
Senku rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and legs before sighing deeply.  
“Sharing your bed doesn’t imply intimacy, you big oaf.”  
Taiju pouted at him before standing up, dusting himself off carefully.  
“Try telling that to Tachi if you wake up with guy problems in the morning.”  
Taiju turned on his heel, likely heading off to bed and leaving Senku alone in front of the fire. His eyes were wide and unblinking as he contemplated his friends words. It wasn’t like Tachi didn’t know what happened to men. When they had shared the teepee she had found endless hilarity in the mornings he woke up standing to attention, enjoying teasing him and watching his ever calm face broken by embarrassment and frustration when she would jokingly offer to ‘help him out’. He shook his head, sighing once more before he followed after Taiju, leaving the fire burning through the night in hopes of keeping the wolves away. It would be fine.

When Tachi opened her eyes the treehouse was still engulfed in darkness. Taiju snored loudly across the room, and she could feel Senku pressed against her back, his breathing slow and steady. They were both asleep. Carefully she sat up, cringing as the board beneath her food squealed in protest, before she began towards the window. Had she not peeked out of the window earlier just when she had, Taiju may have caught her packing her bag and stashing it inside the large coils of rope, but he hadn’t, and so she was already prepared. She stole over the shoulder glances at the sleeping men to ensure they hadn’t stirred, before pulling her bag over her shoulder as she crept down the steps slowly, the cold night air nipping at her skin, her sharp eyes scanning the area of their campsite carefully. She couldn't wait for the next morning, and for all they knew, neither could the person who lit that fire. Senku was right, three of them moving through the forest at night would have created too much of an upset.

However one could slip through the shadows unnoticed just fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update, I take part in Linktober every year so it eats into my writing time.

Tachi slinked as quietly through the forest as she could, her bag tight to her back, her steps quick but careful. She could make it to the mountain side and back before sunrise, she knew she could. She walked these trails every day, and had ventured almost as far as the location the smoke had come from. Senku and Taiju would be none the wiser that she had ever left, unless of course she actually found someone, in which case they would likely catch on when she arrived back at camp with a stranger. She adjusted her bag before she began sliding down the hillside towards the river, if there was someone out here, there was no way she was going to leave them to fend for themselves, not even for one more night. The darkness surrounding her seemed to envelop her, the shadows thick and sinister as they stretched out towards her. The clouds blotted out the moonlight, and she had already found herself missing the bright street lights of life in her own time. What she wouldn’t give for even one of the old torches her father kept in the kitchen drawer, the ones where the batteries didn’t connect up properly and it flickered at the worst possible moments.

She kept her pace steady, eyes ahead and ears perked as she moved briskly, the cold night air nipping at her uncovered skin, goosebumps rising on the backs of both her arms and legs. They would have to make a start on some winter clothing soon, the nights were already too cold for her current attire, and the days wouldn’t be far behind. A short grunt slipped through her lips as she tripped on a small rock, quickly followed by a curse word. She caught herself after the loud ‘FU-’ had left her, lifting her foot to rub her now pained toe, her head pivoted quickly, snapping back and forth as she struggled to see through the abyssal darkness for anything her half word could have attracted. She listened intently, but nothing could be heard. An icy chill travelled sharply up her spine, her eyes widening quickly as she set her foot down, her head moving rapidly and her heart beginning to thunder in her chest as she backed against a nearby tree. Nothing, she couldn’t hear anything, no birds, no insects, the night was completely silent, and that could only mean one thing. Something had scared the wildlife into submission. A twig cracked from the direction she had come from, her breath sticking in her throat as she faced the direction. Yellow eyes gazed back as her through the shadows, a low growl following it as the beast stepped forward, a break in the clouds revealing it’s form. A wolf, likely from the same pack as the ones from earlier that day. Tachi quivered, she wanted to look to the other side, to check for another. There was no way this thing was on its own, and now that one had given away it’s position, its was likely another was making its way up behind her. This was an ambush, and she had walked right into it. Her instincts took over, and she quickly ran as fast as her feet could carry her. There was no way she could outrun this creature, and there was certainly no way it was going to give up on a meal as large as her easily. A howl sounded through the night, the rapid padding of paws, more than one set, closing in on her. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she didn't slow. It didn’t matter that she might not make it, that they were faster, and in their element, if she submitted to her fear, then it was all over. No matter how vast it was, no matter how tightly it seemed to be squeezing her heart, its humid breath upon her neck causing her muscles to tense and electrical jolts of quivering despair to shoot through her, she couldn’t give up. Her brow narrowed and she turned sharply, she had been climbing uphill since the chase began. She whimpered quietly, this was not something she would have considered in any other circumstances, but the urgency of her current situation was brought back to her as she stumbled, one of the beasts nipping at her heel. They were too close, she was out of time. 

Her loud cry cut through the peaceful night as one of the wolves latched onto her arm, she reacted hurriedly, her fingers curled into a fist as she pivoted on her heel, slamming it into the animals jaw. It yelped and let go, but only briefly, pouncing at her once more and pushing her back. Not that it mattered, they were already where she wanted to be, 15 feet above the river, at the edge of the short cliff face. It landed on her chest, its yellow eyes connecting with her green orbs, the two fell back towards the waters below them. The water was glacial against her skin, feeling as though it were cutting into her flesh as her already tense muscles froze briefly from shock. She struggled, unable to open her eyes, panicking before her arms and legs began flailing and she broke the water's surface, sucking in a deep breath and looking around her quickly. Her eyes settled on the wolf, struggling against the current a few feet off, and not towards her. Realisation dawned, and she quickly outstretched her arms, swimming hastily for the shore. There a waterfall just down the river. It’s wasn’t very big, maybe 20 feet, but it wasn’t the drop that was the problem, it was the jagged rocks at the bottom. She sighed as she set herself onto the soft sand, glowering at the pain in her arm and lifting it to eye level to inspect the damage. Hopefully that damned thing didn’t have rabies. She glared at it as it struggled against the water unsuccessfully, being pulled and pushed by the unseen current towards what would likely be a painful death. Tachi clicked her tongue, raising to stand and dusting herself off, served the fucker right. 

It had tried to kill her, to eat her! One less wolf meant one less predator, so she just considered herself unlucky that the whole damned pack hadn’t jumped in after to follow after that one. She clenched her teeth tightly, her fists following suite, nails pressing painfully into her palms as she shouted in anger. Who the hell was she kidding, not herself, and there wasn’t anyone else around. She grumbled under her breath, turning and diving back into the river, swimming as fast as she could towards the wailing animal, the cold waters stinging her injured arm painfully. Stupid love for dogs. They were getting close now, the current pulled her towards the beast, and she outstretched her arm as far as she could, her fingers curling around its scruff tightly. It yelped, and with renewed conformation that she was mentally unstable, she pulled on it, turning it towards the shore. It paddled frantically in the right direction, and as fast as she could she moved behind it, pushing on its back and kicking, her tired legs aching in protest as she moved it with all her might. The moment her feet touched the bottom of the river, she gave it one last push, but stayed where she was. She wasn’t stupid, though her recent actions seemed to say otherwise, and knew it may still turn on her. It shook itself dry as it reached the beach, turning to look back at the woman standing rib cage deep in the freezing waters, she was too far off for it to reach her, and instead bared its teeth, ears flattening and hack raising before it released a loud howl into the darkness. Tachi grunted, her eyebrows furrowed in anger before she raised her hand and pointed towards it.  
“You’re a real asshole!”  
She turned abruptly, swimming back across the river with ease. Luckily the wolf had been closer to the other side, the same side with it’s pack on it, and hopefully that would be enough to deter them from following after her. 

Tachi’s eyes trailed her arm. She had wrapped it using some leaves and peeled yew bark, so it should be OK for now, though she knew she was going to get quite the earful when she got back to camp… thanks to her little detour it had taken her much longer than she had anticipated to reach the mountain side, and even now as she walked at a calm steady pace towards the area they had saw the smoke emerging from, she couldn’t find the excitement and hope that had originally pressed her to wander off into the night. Instead she worried of the consequences of her actions, her lips pursing and her shoulders slumping. If she wasn’t back before the boys awoke then they would worry about her. What if they went out looking for her? What if they got hurt because of her? She rubbed her injured arm, a twinge of pain shooting through it as she did. She was unsure if she was doing it out of nervousness or just as a mild form of self punishment but regardless she stopped, dropping her other hand back to her side, her steps slowing. In just a few moments she would be able to see over the hill. Her tongue trailed the back of her lips and she crouched slightly, approaching quietly, if there was someone there, she hoped they would be friendly, but in that moment, she found herself suddenly contemplating what she would if they werent. Run probably, it had been working for her so far. 

Her head peeked over the hill, and slowly she rose to full height, stepping towards the charred tree’s before her. Damn Senku. She rested her hand upon the charred wood slowly, it was still warm, a small cluster of trees, dried and brittle, blackened and burned. They stood away from the edge of the forest. Nothing else seemed to be growing around them, not even grass, leading her to believe that they were likely dead already, and that Senku was probably right, the sun had set them ablaze. She closed her eyes, disappointment flooding through her as she hung her head, her last few hopeful sentiments slipping away from her. Why the hell had she come all the way up here? She should have known better. Senku knew what he was talking about, he was book smart, while she was just well...not really all that smart at all. It had looked so much like a campfire, how could he have known? Now she was stood atop this stupid fucking mountain, a wild animal bite in her forearm, her bag floating down the river off on it’s very own whirlwind adventure, and a deep self loathing resonating through her. Senku and Taiju would get along just fine without her if she had followed after her bag. She had stupidly endangered her own life on a hunch, she hadn’t listened to what may be the biggest brain she had even met, despite knowing he was probably right. Taiju was bigger than her, stronger, faster, and Senku was smarter than she knew was actually possible. What was she? Some lost little girl scout playing at survival. She allowed her mind to grow blank at these thoughts swirled and clashed together, before a quiet chuckle slipped through her lips and she stood up straight, puffing her chest out and moving her head to gaze up at the clouded sky above her, a confident smirk across her lips and an aching pain in her chest. Ok, short pity party over, it was time to get back before the boys woke up. 

The last thing she heard was a pain filled groan escaping her before her knees buckled beneath her, her head aching painfully and her vision clouding. Blurring into nothingness as she fell to the side, her body thudding dully as it hit the rocky terrain.

“Senku! Tachi’s gone!”  
Senku groaned and sat up groggily, his tired eyes struggling to adjust to the bright light of day. His neck creaked as he face Taiju, the man stood at the doorway of their shelter, expression tight with worry.  
“I searched everywhere! Did you see her leave?!”  
A loud groan escaped the scientist as he stood, running his fingers through his hair and stretching out his back.  
“She slipped out during the night, not too long after we came to bed.”  
Taiju blinked, gesturing outside.  
“You saw her go out there? During the night? All alone?!”  
Senku smirked, pushing his way passed Taiju and descending the stairs. There had never been any doubt in his mind that Tachi would slip out during the night to investigate the smoke, regardless of what he said. Taiju followed after Senku as he entered into his lab, pulling a few supplies form the shelf, the brown eyed man ranting frantically while Senku began on his work.  
“Are you even listening to me?!”  
He sighed, setting the tools in his hand down and crossing his arms over his chest matter of factly.  
“Tachi waited until we fell asleep to go and investigate the smoke, she never intended to wait until today. I’m 10 billion percent sure of it.”  
His smirk returned once more, his eyes flashing in knowing, Taiju pursing his lips in concern.  
“She’s also best suited to go and check it out. We can’t afford to lose an entire day checking the area, but she wouldn’t have dropped the subject, even though I know there’s no one there.”  
Taiju hung his head at Senku’s blunt statements, his fist tight by his side, his voice unusually low as he spoke.  
“What if something happens to her?”  
Senku chuckled, Taiju raising his head sharply to glare at him, a rare act for him, but Senku wasn’t taking in the severity of the situation, anything could happen to her out there, and they would be none the wiser.  
“She survived for months on her own without us, she’ll be fine.”  
Another laugh escaped him as he pulled his tools back into his grasp, twirling the hammer once and catching it.  
“Besides, I would be more concerned for the well being of whatever runs into her.”

_ The day pressed on slower than any other for Senku, and he soon found himself emerging from his lab every ten minutes or so to glance into the surrounding shrubbery, waiting to catch a glimpse of an annoyed she wasn’t right Tachi breaking through the treeline. He became increasingly tense as the sun began to set behind the mountains, and the woman had yet to make an appearance back at camp. Taiju had already left in search of her, saying he would return before the sun ducked out of sight. Senku pursed his lips, eyes tight to the mountain in the distance, frown deep and mind abuzz._

_“Where are you Tachi, you’ve had more than enough time to make it there and back already.”_

_“Senku! Senku!”_

_His head whipped around sharply at Taiju’s frantic tone, the man breaking through the tree’s behind him, tears flooding from his eyes before he began to slow, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the scientist, breathing shallow and broken as he held forward the item in his hand. _

_Senku’s scarlet eyes widened, his hand shooting forth, thin fingers wrapping tightly around the soaked tan material being presented to him. Tachi’s bag. It was torn as well as waterlogged, the strap broke apart and stained. His normally relaxed brow furrowed as his thumb trailed across the stain, a sinful red, could it be blood?_  
_“Where?”_  
_It was the only word to slip through his lips, loud and demanding as he caught Taiju’s eyes, his penetrating gaze locked onto water veiled brown orbs._  
_“D...down at the beach at the mouth of the river. Everything’s still inside.”_  
_“Was there anything else? Anything at all?”_  
_He gritted his teeth as he spoke, his grasp on the pack tightening as he squeezed. Taiju shook his head slowly, his tears running stronger down his reddened cheeks._  
_“Nothing. Not even her...her bo...”_  
_Taiju hiccupped, unable to finish his sentence as he raised his arm, covering his face and crying into it loudly, his shoulders shaking and his sobs loud and harrowing. _

_ __ _

_Senku fell silent, his stare falling from Taiju’s grief stricken features and back onto the item tangled in his grasp._  
_“I’m going to have a look around, stay here.”  
Taiju didn’t respond, Senku dropping his current task and making his way into the forest, his feet carrying him along the worn path, his grasp on Tachi’s bag strong, his mind racing with uncertainty. There was no way something had hurt her. She had survived months on her own, she was better fed now, healthier than when they first met. Her survival skills were more than enough to keep her safe...right? He stopped briefly, his lips pursing before he started off at a faster pace, walking quickly along the river, eyes glancing into the crystal clear waters for anything that seemed out of place. Tachi knew how to take care of herself, as well as them. She knew what to listen for, to look for, she would never have allowed something catch her off guard, not with her pride on the line. She would have been furious if they had to come to her rescue after she had wandered off on her own. Senku faltered, the river's mouth coming into view quickly, why weren’t his rationalisations providing him with any relief? Did he really think something had happened to her? Taiju certainly did, but he was wrong. Tachi could handle herself, he knew she could. _

__

__

__

_So why was his heart pounding so uncontrollably in his chest? Why was the muscle thumping so painfully and erratically when he was certain she was OK? He arrived at the beach, his red eyes scanning the calm waters ahead of him, watching the trail of the river melding into the open waters. He scanned the sand pathway carved by the river carefully, a thick mucus gathering at the back of his throat with each passing moment. Taiju was right; nothing. He turned his head, surveying as far as he could in each direction, the white sands of the beach stretching for miles before disappearing over the horizon. Nothing. He cupped his hands around his mouth, dropping her bag at his feet as he sucked in a deep painful breath._  
_ “Tachi!”_  
_He strained his ears, standing completely still as he awaited a response, a loud and likley rude ‘what the fuck do you want now?!’, but it never came. He called again, once, twice, three times...nothing. His breath was short when he finished, his chest aching, rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to regain his composure. The silence on the beach was deafening, no gulls cawed, the waves lapping against the sand mutely, no wind rustled the trees, and the river ran hushed. Nothing. Senku fell back onto the flat rocks at the forests edge, Tachi’s bag set on his lap. She couldn’t be dead, she was too damn stubborn to die out there on her own. His fingers felt numb, a sensation which spread through him like fire. A pit formed in his stomach, causing it to churn and grumble uncomfortably as a deep set rush of dread filled him. His chest constricted as though a heavy weight were placed atop it, his esophagus tightening as he sucked in a low breath. He was the one who let her go. He could have stopped her, or gone with her, maybe if she wasn’t on her own she would have been OK, maybe they would have saw what she didn’t, perhaps they could have helped her, perhaps she would be standing beside him now._

_ __ _

_ __ _

_He had known what she was going to go, he could have done something, anything, and he chose not to. Too confident that he was right, that she would be fine. Would he had even been here now if it weren’t for her? She trusted him when she had no reason to, putting clothes on his back and food into his stomach when he had nothing. She may have been rough around the edges and crude would never be a strong enough word to describe her but he would never have traded her for anyone else. Yet now… he pulled the bag in his lap to his chest, compressing it, his stinging eyes closing slowly._

_If she were dead, then it was no ones fault but his own. His jaw clenched tightly at the thought, eyes screwing firmer._

_What had he done? ___


	8. Chapter 7 Update Note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry?

Ok everyone so... after reading back what I wrote in chapter 7 which I published without waiting my normal 24 hours 'wait to see if you decide you hate what you've written' period, I've decided I didnt like what I had written, and ended up contemplating a re-write of parts of it.

Thanks to the helpful comments left by you very lovely readers, I decided that yes, 10 billion percent, I was not happy.

So I've edited chapter 7. The parts involving Senku and Taiju are the only paragraphs affected, and can be spotted easily, as I've set them apart _ like so _ to make them easier to identify.__

_ _My sincerest apologies that I've had to do this, I'm so sorry, but I want the characters to be kept in character properly. _ _

_ _We're all in this story because we love those characters, and I point blank refuse to disrespect them!_ _

_ _Thank you for you time <3_ _


	9. Chapter 8

Tachi‘s eyes opened slowly, her vision blurred and her head aching. She blinked slowly, the world around her coming back into focus. Bright sunlight burned her eyes, her hand raising to cover them from the blinding light. The sounds of people's voices were distant but distinct, and the ground below her was slatted and hard.  
“Ah, so you’re awake.”  
She jumped away from the voice quickly, her bitten arm slamming against the side of the makeshift cage wall behind her. A hiss escaped her as she pulled the damaged appendage closer to her. Her angered eyes settled onto the source of the voice, another person seated across from her, a young man with spiked brown hair and large matching eyes. Her head whipped around her quickly and she growled, she was in a large wood constructed cage, amongst what seemed to be other empty cages. Capturing the gaze of the brown eyed boy again she sneered, uneasy about every aspect of her current situation..  
“What the hells going on?!”  
His blue clothing was ripped in places, the left arm completely torn away, a rope tied loosely around his waist. A low sigh escaped him after a deep breath and he rested his head back against the wooden slats, gazing up to the slightly obscured clouds.  
“We’ve been captured by the outsiders.”  
His head fell forward, curious eyes locking onto her intently. He didn’t recognise the girl seated before him, and that she was in the cage with him made it clear that she wasn’t one of the outsiders. His curiosity had been building as she slept across from him, giving him time to study her features carefully, she was definitely unknown to him, and that was almost exciting.  
“Which makes me wonder. If your not an outsider, and your not from the village, then just where did you come from?”  
Tachi smirked at him before chuckling quietly, rubbing her injured arm carefully and folding her legs beneath her.  
“Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much-”  
The boys faced hued scarlet and he shook his head quickly, his fists balling by his side and his eyes screwing closed.  
“That’s not what I meant!”  
“Hey! Quiet down in there sorcerer!”  
A blonde haired male slammed a staff against the side of the cage, glowering down at the prisoners. He knelt after his predatory gaze settled onto Tachi, a wicked grin stretching across his lips, his thick fingers scratching at the thick blonde stubble on his chin.  
“Oh so you’re awake now hmm? Well you may not have been who we were looking for, but I’m sure we’ll find use for a little buttercup like you huh?”  
He licked his lips, Tachi dry heaving loudly at his words, much to the mans annoyance. His grin fell and he frowned at her before he straightened back up, his blue eyes darkening with malice at her obvious dejection.  
“You’ll change your mind soon enough.”  
He walked away from them, heading back towards a hut a little off from them. Tachi didn't take much time to take in the rest of the camp, but much caught her attention before she turned away from it. She briefly glimpsed a few other crudely constructed huts, clay like walls topped with straw roofs, not all that different from the shelter and laboratory of her own camp, though admittedly, these looked quite a big sturdier. A large bonfire was lit in the centre of them, in an area where the grass had long since been trampled out of existence, the earth surrounding it dry and dusty. The sound of the river running was quiet but still audible, seeming to come from behind them, a glance over her shoulder explained the source or noise, they were on a cliffs edge, set back from it around 10 metres. She could see clearly across to the others side, the crumbling rock face staring back at her. How long had it been just herself and Senku? Then they had taken months to awaken Taiju… Yet there was a whole village out here? Possibly more than one, Chrome had called this the Outsiders village… so he had to come for a different one right…? Two villages, minimum, and they had never heard nor seen another living soul in all this time other than each other. Just what else...who else was out here passed the boundaries of their explored territory? Closing her eyes she shook her head briefly, pulling herself back into the moment. The mans words still sat fresh in her mind, her frown returning and her wonder and curiosity pushed to the back of her mind. First she had to get out of this situation, and then she could better asses it. She locked her attention onto the brown haired boy, determination setting in quickly. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, that’s what she had heard said, so like it or not, the apparent ‘sorceror’ locked in here with her was coming along for the ride.  
“Well that’s not happening. So jail break it is, what do you say…”  
She trailed off, waiting for him to finish her sentence for her. He smirked, nodding his head once in acceptance of the notion.  
“Chrome.”  
“Tachi, so any idea how we should do this?”

They conversed quietly, ensuring the people who occasionally passed them by weren’t able to over hear their words. They didnt have much time at first to ask their seemingly unimportant questions, but once they settled on an escape plan which was just the right amount of crazy to work they didn’t have much else to do to pass the time. For them to have even the slightest chance of success they had to await nightfall, so here they were, both settled against the back of the cage, eyes forward as they watched the ‘outsiders village’ as Chrome called it. He told her of how these people were a community of people exiled from his own village, he told her of his home and various people within it. He proudly boasted of his collection of miscellaneous rocks and substances, his smirk wide and his dark eyes brimming with deep pride as he done so.  
“What about you?”  
She hummed in response, rolling her head to the side to allow her to glimpse at him. She had stopped paying attention long ago, it was almost as bad as listening to Senku rattle on.  
“What about me?”  
Chrome puffed out his lip.  
“Anything about you. Where did you come from? Are you alone? What do you like?”  
She opened her mouth to respond but was cut short by a loud bang of a large stick striking the side of the cage. The same man from earlier had returned, but this time with another by his side. A taller, darker haired male glared down at the captives, before his sharp eyes cut into his comrade.  
“This is the one you mistook for Kohaku? She looks nothing like her you idiot.”  
His voice was quiet yet forceful, and as he knelt beside them, turning once more to lock his onyx eyes onto them Tachi felt her chest tighten, her brow narrowing to hold his gaze tightly. This guy radiated an oppressive air like she had never felt before, and she didn't like it. She set her hand beside her, tucking her legs beneath, feet resting on the ground. If he opened the cage, she was going to be ready, there was no way this one was getting either of them in his grasp. The edges of his thin lips twisted upwards and he let out a low chuckle before he straightened up. At the sound of his amusement the blonde man's face seemed to relax, a nervous smile working its way across his face.  
“The sorcerer is worthless, I want nothing to do with his dark magic, nor do I want them to have it. Dispose of him before mealtime. Keep the girl though, she’s feisty, and we're lacking in young woman around here.”  
His judgement supposedly passed he turned, Tachi gritting her teeth as she watched his retreating form. The blonde done the same before grinning down at his captives once more, his shaded eyes on Chrome.  
“Looks like you’re time’s up sorcerer. I’ll be right back, don’t go anywhere, hmm?”  
He gave a loud bellowing laugh before he stood to height and began towards one of the other huts at a steady pace. Tachi’s lips pulled into a tight frown, her eyes darting around her quickly.  
“I don’t think I have until nightfall to get out of here.”  
She nodded in agreement with Chrome's words, her eyes eventually settling onto the cliffside behind them. Her gaze shot to her feet and she swallowed thickly. So much for just the right amount of crazy, they didn’t have time to take rational thinking into account here.  
“Hey Chrome, a couple times now they’ve called you a sorcerer, on the off chance magic has infact developed over the last 3,700 years…can you fly?”  
She set her feet into place, turning to capture the young mans confused face.  
“What? No I can’t fly!”  
“A shame, then follow my lead, put your feet like this and crouch.”  
He stood beside her and done as instructed, sucking in a deep breath after she had. She curled her fingers around the bottom bars of the cage, Chrome following suit, his head lifting to face towards the cliffs edge. He gasped, wide eyes snapping to fall onto her stone face.  
“You cant be serious!”  
“Im accepting better ideas if you have one!"  
“Hey! What are you two trying to do?!”  
The voice came from behind them, Tachi making her snap decision and pulling as hard as she could, the cage left the earth, heavy unsteady, and swayed slightly until Chrome done the same, the pair nodding to one another before the began walking as fast as they could towards the cliffs edge. There wasn't time to come up with a better idea, this was what they had, and this was what they were going with.  
“You realise this might kill us.”  
Chrome voiced the concern not as a question but as a statement, his breathing laboured as he struggled to help hold the weight of the wooden cage. He had literally just met this girl and now they were going to risk their lives together. Tachi's arms were trembling, her fingers slipping, strained and pained under the weight of the crudely cut wood, splinters digging into her calloused hands. They were almost there, they only had to hold it a little longer. She struggled to grunt, but smirked at him, their feet rapidly carrying them towards the edge of the earth.  
“It might, if we stay you're definitely dead, and something tells me I'd rather have been.”  
They stopped briefly at the edge, but the sound of rapid footsteps closing in on them made the decision to jump to what may have been their end much easier than it should have been. Tachi took a deep breath and closed her eyes, setting her foot over the edge into nothing, the weight of the cage pulling them forwards. Her hands let go of the bottom of the cage and she curled into a ball. this really could be it. She shielded her jaw from hitting against her knee with her forearm, the other arms wrapped protectively around her head. In that brief moment she saw much flash before her eyes, her parents and siblings, the ranch back home, her grandmother, and squeezing right in at the very end were Taiju and Senku. The former with his loud booming voice and the latter with his creepy little chuckle. She had looked forward to seeing what they would accomplish, and as she felt the temperature around her drop, knowing they were about to hit the water she smirked, it was sure to be something to behold. Even if she never personally got the chance to.

"Tachi. Time to wake up."  
She moaned loudly, her body aching as she rolled over, concealing herself from the light and revelling in the heat now spreading across her back. Contradictory to popular belief, death was warm.  
"Now I know you can hear me. It's time to wake up."  
Tachi's eyes peeled open slowly, and she was suddenly aware of just how much her body ached, sitting up slowly she felt her bones creak and crack, a strained groan slipping through her dry, cracked lips. Her bleary eyed settled onto Chrome who smirked back at her, hunched slightly forward, staring at her intently.  
"I was beginning to think you weren't going to wake up."  
She sighed as she inspected herself quickly. Other than the still throbbing wolf bite and fact her arm was dislocated, she seemed to be fine. Chrome watched as she ran her fingers over her bulging shoulder, flinching when the digits came into contact with the ball socket. He grimaced at her pained expression.  
"That looks painful."  
Tachi rolled her eyes and looked at him, staring blankly.  
"That's because it is. Nothing I haven't done to myself before though."  
She held her other hand forward, her now only good arm, her confident smirk returning.  
"Don't suppose I can borrow your belt or waist tier or whatever you call it, your shoes to."  
He pursed his lips but adhered to her request, his mind trying to piece together what she was doing as she done it. After a few failed attempts thanks to using her non dominant hand she was able to tie the shoes to the end of the rope, and with an approving nod, wrapped the middle of the rope around the wrist of her dislocated arm. She surveyed the area before her eyes settled on a large boulder behind Chrome, wincing as she stood to full height and limping towards it. He watched carefully, brown eyes affixed to her as she lay on the rock, damaged arm dangling over the edge, his shoes weighing it down. His brow knitted together as she released a short content groan.  
"What are you doing."  
She mumbled into the rock, words Chrome were pretty sure were mostly swears, before she turned her head to the side, gazing down at him, her cheek pressed against the cold, hard rock surface.  
"I've dislocated my shoulder, if I lay like this for say...half an hour, it should fix it."  
He cocked his head, puffing his cheeks out.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I've done it loads of times, at this point it's more of an annoyance than anything else."  
He nodded and went silent, his eyes falling onto his shoes swinging from her wrist wistfully. 

When he had resurfaced after the cage hit the water, Tachi hadn't. He yelled and screamed but got no answer, so quickly began diving down into the depths of the river. The waters were calm and she was easy to spot, sinking down in the dark depths. He ignored the piercing cold of the water pricking into his skin and followed after her, his hand grasping onto her own before she was able to disappear from his sights. He pulled as hard as he could, struggling to force them both to the surface, his lungs aflame as they begged for fresh air, desperately pleading with him to hurry. The light grew stronger and he kicked harder before breaking the surface, throwing his head back and inhaling sharply. He wrapped his arms under Tachis, resting her back against his chest, leaning back and steadily kicking as he pulled her towards the shore. His legs ached, his arms shaking and tense from their exertion, his breathing shallow and laboured, his mind blurry. Feeling around his foot found the bottom of the river bed near the shore, a smile etching quickly across his face as a hope filled sense of relief coursed through him. He knew he couldn't stop even after he pulled her free from the water, he knew he didn't have time to catch his breath after heaving her onto his back, and he knew he couldn't stop to rest as he trudged through the thick forest. He had to put distance between them and the outsiders settlement, no matter how loudly his body cried for him to stop. By the time he adhered to it's request he could barely take another step. A small fire was all he had the energy left to build, and as carefully as he could, he had set the shivering woman down beside it. She didn't have to endanger her life and jump from the cliffside, but she had. The outsiders weren't planning to kill her, she could have escaped at a later date, what she had done was to save his own life, even if it was reckless and irresponsible, and he was grateful for it.

"Could I borrow one more thing?"  
Her voice brought Chrome from his thoughts and he pulled his eyes up to meet her own. She was now perched on the edge of the rock, rotating her shoulder slowly, her other hand supporting it as she done so. Blood still dripped from the reopened bite wound, but the swelling on her shoulder was already beginning to go down, though the area was also rapidly darkening as large bruises formed around it. He nodded and she chuckled softly, pushing herself free from the rock, and setting his belongings down beside him.  
"You're clothes are torn, assuming it can't be fixed, would you mind ripping the top half off at the waist?"  
Chrome felt his face flush, heat rising from his neck to the top of his ears.  
"W-what? Why?!"  
He threw his hands up in defence, covering the already exposed half of his torso from her. Tachi's amusement shone through and she laughed louder, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively.  
"Don't flatter yourself bonebag. It's so I can make a sling to support my arm, I need to take the weight off of the joint and if I don't wrap this arm, I think I'm going to die of blood loss."  
Chrome’s wide eyes ran over her injured arm and the blood still running free from the bite as it gathered on her fingers, weeping onto the earth at their feet. As precisely as he could he tore the fabric free from his torso, handing it to the young woman who nodded in thanks. After ripping it in 2, she applied pressure, hissing slightly as she messily wrapped her arm, using the last piece of material to tie a sling around her neck, and rest the damaged appendage inside.  
"Much better. Thank you."  
She smirked at him and he returned it, Chrome craning his head upward to gaze at the sky. The sun would soon be setting, and they weren't far enough away from the outsiders village that he could be sure they would be safe here for the night. Tachi had awoken, and he had rested, it was time for them to leave before someone else found them. He surmised it would take about 3 hours for them to reach his hut from here, as long as they followed the mountains edge, setting them up to arrive there just after the sun would have set for the evening.  
"We should get going, before anyone finds us."  
Realisation hit Tachi hard and she pursed her lips tightly, moving her head around and inspecting her surroundings.  
"Small problem, I have no idea where I am, or how to get back to my camp from here."  
Chrome started walking, talking as he did, making his way into the thin forest away from the shoreline.  
"I know where we are, you can stay at my hut tonight and we'll fix up your arm. Then we can figure the rest out tomorrow. Sound ok?"  
She inhaled deeply and let her shoulders sulk as she exhaled. Truth be told she was too exhausted to argue, if Chrome knew somewhere safe for her to rest tonight then who was she to argue with it? He wasn't much stature wise, so she figured if he made a move she didn't like it wouldnt be all that difficult for her to subdue him.

They walked together for a while in silence, autumn leaves crunching quietly below their feet, a cold breeze whistling through the trees. Each listened intently to the sounds around them, each watching the treeline for any signs they were being watched or followed, but the more distance they put between themselves and their capturs, the more they relaxed.  
"So how did you end up in the box of fun? And what's with the sorcerer gimmick?"  
Chrome set his arms behind his head, sighing loudly.  
"I was out collecting some shiny rocks from the bald mountain when they cornered me. I don't usually come this far out on my own but I thought if I did I would find something new, and I did, those bastard's left them on the mountain though."  
Tachi hummed in acceptance of his explanation. Wrapping her arms around her torso as the cold air began nipping at her bare arms, night was fast approaching.  
"And the sorcerer thing?"  
Chrome smirked smugly, turning his head to lock her eyes. He was immensely proud of his magic and all he could do with it.  
"Thing? I'm a real sorcerer!"  
Tachi rose an eyebrow at the pride in his tone, not a hint of deceit shone in his dark eyes, his shoulders back and chest puffed. He really believed he was a sorcerer. She laughed quietly under her breath at the notion.  
"Whatever you say Harry Potter."  
Chrome cocked his head.  
"Is he another sorcerer you know?"  
Tachi laughed and nodded her head, waving her hand.  
"Some would call him the chosen one. Anyway, how much longer will this take? I'm freezing."

Just as the words settled they entered into a clearing, Chrome smiling adoringly at the elevated hut as he made his way towards it. The last couple of days had been nothing short of exhausting, his nerves were shot, and to make matters worse, he hadn't come back with any new materials. Tachi set her foot onto the bottom rung of the ladder, taking a moment to gawk at the structure before her. It was so amazing compared to everything else she had saw built from hand in the stone world, from it's sturdy frame to its sliding door, she couldn't help but be impressed by it. She closed the door over behind her, eyes immediately drawn to the many large baskets filling the room. She recognised some of the contents from coal to burdock root, as well as plenty more that she had no idea how to identify.  
"Pretty awesome right?"  
"Oh yeah, love those rocks."  
Chrome pouted and glared at her as she sat down, wincing when she put weight onto her injured arm. He gathered a few things in his arms, Tachi watching him as he trudged around his hut, feet padding quietly on the wooden floor, before he eventually settled himself beside her. His eyes focused sharply into her arm and she removed it from the sling, placing it into Chrome's waiting grasp. She grunted in displeasure at the dull pain as he unwrapped it, the fibres sticking to the wound, before he threw the rag aside. He inspected it before placing a clean cloth in the water basin at his side.  
"Thank you Chrome."  
He glanced up to her at the softness of her voice. A small grateful smile was set across her lips and her pale green eyes were brimming with sincerity. He smiled back at her.  
"No problem, who knows if I would have made it back here without your death defying idea. This is the least I can do. So...will you tell me more while I clean this up?"  
Tachi was the one to cock her head this time, staring down at the brown haired boy in confusion. Honestly she hadn’t really told him very much at all besides her name, what could he possibly be referring to?  
"More about what?"  
He rinsed out the cloth, pressing it against the wound.  
"About the other sorcerer you know. What's he like?"  
Tachi's smile spread wider and a joyful delight filled her heart at his request. It had been a long hard day for her, and Chrome had been along for most of that ride, it would be nice to pull them away from the reality of how terrible the last 24 hours had been. Even if she didn’t quite finish all the books.  
"Well I could tell you a few stories I suppose, we'll start with what was the true beginning of Harry's adventures, his quest for the Philosopher's Stone."


	10. Chapter 9

Chrome awoke the next morning to nothing out of the ordinary. A cold morning chill hung in the air of his hut, a shiver running through him as he allowed his blanket to fall from his torso. His tired eyes surveyed the area as they did each morning, heavy lids unable to open fully, the last few remnants of his peaceful slumber refusing to leave. He yawed, scratching his head lazily and folding his blanket up messily to place it to the side. He placed it atop Tachi’s already neatly rolled up bedroll, before creakily standing to full height, stretching out his slightly aching back. Suddenly he froze on spot, eyes alert and wide, head snapping to allow his eyes to rest on the area where Tachi had been asleep. She was gone. Dark brown eyes hurriedly surveyed the huts wooden interior once more, but he found nothing out of place, she hadn’t taken anything. His food, his rocks, his medical supplies, everything was exactly where he had left it. So if she hadn’t robbed him...just where had she gone? He threw the doors open and descended the ladder out into the early morning light, the grass still damp from the autumn dew crunched lightly beneath his feet, the first few rays of sunlight illuminating the forest with a burning glow. 

A frenzy of panicked questions swirled in his mind. Was she some kind of spy sent by the outsiders? Had they set up that whole scenario so he would trust her? Was she dangerous? He shook his head, frowning slightly, surely if she were dangerous, she would have killed him in his sleep, or at the very least bound him, but she hadn’t. Had she wandered off on her own already? Why was she so desperate to leave when she was injured? It was dangerous out there, and she currently only really had the use of one of her arms! Did she really think she was better off on her own right now?  
“Stop talking to her Ginro, she isn’t getting by, rules are rules.”  
Chrome came to an abrupt halt as he broke the treeline before he moved forward at a slow yet steady pace, his heart still thundering in his chest, his lips settling into an amused smirk. Tachi was sat on the ground in front of the bridge to the village, legs crossed and arms settled in her lap. Kinro kept his eyes on her, he hadn’t adapted any kind of fighting stance but he was standing slightly more rigid than he normally was, his face fixed into a steady glower. Ginro was, as usual, much less composed than his brother. He pointed towards the blonde seated on the ground before them, whining loudly.  
“You aren’t in the least bit curious? Please I want to go ask Chrome!”  
“You want to ask me what?”  
Both guards set their eyes on the approaching sorcerer, Tachi twisting her head back to lock her eyes with his own as he approached. She smirked before turning back towards the guards, folding her arms over her chest.   
“You sleep like the dead, I had to check and make sure you were still breathing before I left.”  
Chrome chuckled as she stopped beside her before waving to the two men and offering a small smile.  
“Morning guys.”  
Kinro frowned at him in response to his friendly greeting, his brow knitting in disapproval.  
“Did you bring this outsider here?”  
Chrome scoffed, and folded his arms, pouting at the question.   
“I did, but she’s not with the exiled villagers.”  
Kinro’s brow furrowed further.  
“She isn’t from the village, so she isn’t getting in.”  
Chrome’s own features soured at his condescending tone.  
“She saved my life.”  
He spoke lowly, his expression tight as his fist sat balled by his side. This was the first person they had met in his lifetime outside the village, and this was how they were treating her, as though she were a threat. She could have come from anywhere, a village hundreds of miles away, from across the seas, for all they know she was raised by monkeys after being abandoned as a child.  
“Rules are rules.”  
His answer came out flat and monotonous. Kinro had no intentions of bending the villages laws, even if this woman had saved Chrome’s life. They didn’t know who she was, and therefore, she wasn’t gaining access to their village, no matter what. Chrome clicked his tongue, his eyes darkening in annoyance. He opened his mouth to speak, to give Kinro a piece of his mind, but he was cut off before the first mildly offensive word could leave his lips by Tachi. She waved her hand at him and stood up, dusting herself off.  
“Geez Chrome don’t pop a vein, they don’t trust me, I wouldn’t trust me either.”  
She smirked at him before turning back to Kinro, locking her pale eyes with his sharp brown orbs. He didn’t like her impish exterior, it unnerved him.  
“Afterall, they have no idea who I am. I’ve just seen so few people since I woke up that I couldn't help but wander over here when I heard them talking.”  
Her smirk grew, a mischievous shimmer coating her pale green eyes that made them seem almost predatory, Kinro’s grip on his spear tightening.  
“I wasn’t going to let them see me, but then I saw this one and… “  
She took a step closer to him, Kinro stiffening further, he was ready for her attack, she wouldn’t get passed him. Tachi rocked on her feet childishly.  
“Isn’t he just too cute.”  
Kinro’s face exploded in a burst of crimson, though his stoic expression remained firm despite his hue betraying him. Laughing loudly at the response Tachi took a step back. She didn’t know just how serious he was about using that spear, and knew better than to push her luck too far, especially with strangers. Ginro pointed to himself, his face deep set in disappointment as he gazed to the blonde stranger.  
“What about me?!”  
Tachi reached out to pat his head condescendingly, but quickly withdrew it as Kinro’s spear swung in front of it. His reddened cheeks had returned to normal, his eyes screwed tighter.   
“Kinro!”  
Kinro glared to Chrome again, retaking his guard stance, setting the butt of his spear onto the dusty ground below his feet.  
“She doesn’t come into the village, or into contact with anyone protected by the village without their expressed consent. She leaves, by our law. Now.”  
Tachi glared at him lightly, holding the hand that she almost just lost close to her chest. What the hell was this guys problem? She was only talking to them, and never once had she actually expressed any interest in going into their precious village. Yet he had just tried to amputate her hand. Ginro’s green eyes settled sadly onto the woman who had just a few moments ago been so friendly, focused intently on the discontent strewn across her face.  
“Blow it out your ass you haughty fuck. I’m out of here.”  
She turned on her heel, not giving the pair another glance as she walked back towards the forest, she passed Chrome by, but slow enough that he took note of her hardened exterior beginning to crack away, a sorrowful centre showing through. He sighed heavily after she had passed the treeline, hopefully out of earshot before he spoke up.  
“Why did you do that? Did you really think she was going to hurt him?”  
Kinro’s enduring disposition remained, his head held high at he looked past Chrome into the forest.  
“She could have, that was enough.”  
Chrome grimaced pointedly one more time and clicked his tongue before he turned and followed after the blonde, the guards watching his retreating form until he disappeared from their line of sight as she had. Ginro watched the trees swaying softly in the cold breeze, his shoulders sulking sadly.  
“I don’t think she was going to hurt me Kinro.”  
He didn’t answer the softly spoken sentence, instead keeping his unblinking eyes on the quiet forest. He wouldn’t allow her to enter the village, not on his watch, regardless of how much Chrome was willing to vouch for her. Rules were rules.

“You’re friends a real asshole.”  
Chrome sighed and sat himself down beside Tachi just outside his hut. She had walked back through the forest, grumbling to herself under her breath until she reached the clearing, before settling herself on the flattened ground, sulking. It wasn’t as though she was expecting them to let her through, she hadn’t even asked to go across to the village, she only wanted to talk to them. Clicking her tongue her dejection grew, yet she was unsure why. Chrome nodded in agreement of her statement.  
“Kinro is just really straight laced, he’s a good guy once you get to know him.”  
She scoffed in response, hardening her features.  
“Doesn’t seem like he’s interested in the idea of me getting to know him.”  
He smirked, bumping against her shoulder playfully.  
“And you’re upset about that because you like him right?”  
She stretched her legs out, arms resting behind her, fingers digging into the cold hard ground, head tilting back to admire the cotton clouds above them.  
“Nah, I said he was cute, I never said I liked him.”  
He laughed at her bluntness, before grinning at her widely.  
“Well don’t get any ideas about me. I’m happy to be your friend, and just your friend.”  
Tachi quirked and eyebrow at him.  
“You? Are you serious? Please don’t take offence but even if you were as built as Kinro I wouldn’t look at you twice.”  
He glared at her, his cheeks puffing in annoyance.  
“What do you mean please don’t take offence? That was harsh!”  
She laughed at his childish actions and hummed softly, her smirk fading to allow a gentle smile to grace her lips.  
“Don’t take it like that. You just... remind me of one of my brothers is all. He was way into geology, just like you. Thought it was the most interesting thing ever.”  
Chrome straightened up at her dispirited tone.  
“Where is he now? You’re brother.”  
Tachi pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them protectively and resting her head atop them. Where were her family now? Were they turned to stone like she was? If they did were their statues safe? She exhaled lowly, heavily lidded eyes surrendering and closing over to hide her fears.  
“I wish I knew. I really do.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the sound of the trees rustling in the wind. Chrome didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know if he was supposed to say anything. Tachi remained unmoving, eventually taking a deep breath and straightening out. She wanted to allow herself time to wallow in her worries but knew better. Tears would solve nothing, so she refused to let them fall.   
“Anyway, I should get going.”  
He frowned at her, shaking his head after his large eyes ghosted over her injured arm.  
“It’s dangerous out there, and you’re already injured. Why don’t you stay here?”  
Tachi stood up, stretching out her arms high above her head, feeling the cold breeze brush against her skin, goosebumps rising up on her arms.  
“I don’t think you’re little village friends want me here Chrome.”  
He rose to stand beside her, adjusting the tier around his head.  
“They’ll come around, until then you can stay with me, I’ll keep your arm infection free and you can tell me more stories about your sorcerer friend!”  
She couldn’t help but smirk at his offer while she contemplated it. On one hand, she could see the benefits of staying with Chrome while her arm healed. With the village nearby he obviously had access to a constant food supply, his hut was well built and he seemed fairly confident that he could keep her injuries infection free, a feat which she wasn't sure she would be able to accomplish on her own. Canine bites were teeming with bacteria, and she knew there was a strong possibility that some hot water and a fresh dressing weren't really going to cut it. However, she also wanted to return to Senku and Taiju, to let them know she was still alive, to tell them about the village, about Chrome, and most importantly to rub it in Senkus face that she was correct, there were people over the mountain. Not nice people, but people non the less. Weighing her options her smirk widened into a smile.  
"I would appreciate that. Thank you Chrome."  
He grinned in return, beckoning her to follow him inside so that he could change the dressing on her arm. Tachi stayed behind for a few moments, pale eyes staring in the thick forest.  
"I'm coming back guys, don't do anything too stupid until I'm there to enjoy it with you."


	11. Chapter 10

It had been almost 5 months since Tachi had met Chrome, and now that her arm was finally healed over and the last remnant of the harsh winter snowfall had thawed, she had deemed it time to return to her friends. She and Chrome both now stood by the river, eyes fixed ahead downhill as it twisted and turned before disappearing off into the forest in the distance. A sad smile set itself across the man’s lips and he glanced quickly to the woman stood beside him. He would truly miss her when she was gone. Seeing his afflicted expression Tachi grinned at him widely, capturing him quickly in an affectionate hug, arms around his neck as she squeezed him once assuringly. She knew Chrome didn’t want her to go, and truth be told there was a large part of her that wanted to stay here with him, but she had to find Senku and Taiju, to let them know she was safe, to rub it in Senku’s face that she had been right. To bring them back here.  
“Don’t go blowing anything important off while I’m gone.”  
He laughed softly, but his smile remained sad, his chin resting on her shoulder as he held her as tightly as she did him..  
“I can’t promise that. Tachi, if you don’t find what you're looking for, you’ll always be welcome here.”  
She released him, a confident smirk settling on her face before she laughed and shook her head, locking her sharp eyes onto his melancholy brown ones. It was hard seeing his usually positive exterior cracked this way, she wanted to see him smile before she left.  
“Well after Ruri eventually moves in I’m not sure my innocent ears would be able to handle living with you.”  
Chrome scrunched his eyes and puffed his cheeks, face painted scarlet in an immediate reaction, his body turning rigid.  
“Innocent ears! On you?! Yeah right!”  
His eyes peeled into a glare but he couldn't hold it, the hateful expression instead falling into a mischievous smirk which mirrored her own, a short low chuckle escaping him. They stood for a few moments in silence, their smirks growing into smiles before Chrome reached out, grasping her wrist tightly while she done the same to him.  
“I’ll see you around Tachi.”  
She nodded and they shook before releasing one another, Tachi pivoting on her heel, inhaling deeply and lifting her head high as she faced downhill towards the sea.  
“Not if I see you first Chrome.”

Her last words uttered she set off on her own, her grip on her supplies tight and a thin veil of water blurring her eyes. Those tears would never fall though, she wouldn’t let them. Tears were for saying goodbye and she had made a promise that this wasn’t goodbye, it was just ‘until next time’. 

Although downtrodden that she would surely come to miss Chrome rather quickly, Tachi found herself smiling as she walked along the edge of the river, the lush green grass flattening beneath her feet, the tepid sun beating down on her back. Her eyes were wide and full of hope when she glimpsed them in the clear waters, causing her elated grin to widen ever further. Her time with Chrome had been a very different experience from the life she had become accustomed to in her own camp.

After her initial meeting with the guards on duty, she had for the most part kept clear of the village, even from their line of sight. Though naturally she was curious about it, but that curiosity was satiated by Chrome’s explanations of life in the village, of each villager, and of the important part they played in the day to day running of their small society. He discussed their guards, the brothers Kinro and Ginro, often trying to adjust her opinion on the former, for whenever he would mention the man she would scowl in disapproval. He mentioned their village leader and his daughters, the priestess Ruri and her younger sister Kohaku who he often referred to as a gorilla. She did of course pick up on one thing right away, the flushed cheeks, the meek tone, the break in eye contact with her when he mentioned the woman, Chrome had just the biggest crush on Ruri, and Tachi couldn’t resist teasing him about it at every turn, adoring the way he became flustered and angry the moment he mentioned her and her infamous puckish grin would settle across her face. 

During their exchanged words regarding the priestess he had mentioned her illness, that her health was deteriorating, that they weren’t sure how long she would last. It was then that she had begun to understand his interest in the world around him, his curiosity was spawned from his determination to find a way to cure the woman of her ailment, he searched endlessly, and something in his quiet tones told her he would until the end of his days, or the end of hers. It had set her thinking almost immediately, about Senku. Would this be something he would know about? He knew so much about well...everything...would he be able to diagnose Ruri’s ailment? Would he be able to cure her? To save her life…? It was at that moment she had asked Chrome to keep her updated on Ruri’s health, and began venturing as far as was wise while her arm was still injured. The mild infection which had set in during the early days made straying too far difficult, she was often fatigued and somewhat weaker than she normally was, but insisted upon her journeys nevertheless. She climbed hills, mountains, walked for miles in search of anything, any sign of Senku or Taiju, of their camp. If she found Senku she could bring him back here, he could help Chrome, they could save Ruri. As much as the know it all liked to try and hide it behind his confidence and that somewhat evil giggle of his, Senku had a good heart. He would help, she knew he would, all she had to do was find him first. 

It had angered her at first that she couldn’t locate them close by, and as the days went on and her excursions took her further Chrome had begun insisting he accompanied her. She was pushing herself too far, and she wouldn’t even tell him why. Tachi felt as though she couldn’t tell him about the others. She trusted Chrome, truly she did, but she couldn’t tell him about Senku and Taiju, that she thought they may be able to help the woman he loved, just incase they couldn’t. She couldn’t give him that hope and then take it away from him, not after how well he had treated her, not after he had opened his home to her the way he had. He had kept her, treated her wounds, and all without prejudice. He had asked of course where she had come from, and where she would go when she left, but she had declined to answer. What had she been expecting in response to that refusal? Annoyance? Irritation? His trust in her to wither? Yet all he had done was watch her carefully for a few moments and nod, and when she locked his eyes she expected to see anything but what she saw in them. Hope, understanding, kindness. He had placed his hands onto her shoulder and smiled to her so warmly, so sadly, and then he had relayed his hope than when she was ready, if she ever was, she would share that information with him. Tears had almost fallen from her eyes in that moment. For all his sorcerer grandiose and if she was honest blatant showboating, Chrome was a sweet man, and that she was hiding Senku and Taiju from him tugged painfully at her heartstrings.

So he had begun tagging along with her on her exploration, not even knowing what he was looking for, and all under his guise of ‘gathering resources’. He was out of breath long before she was, and more than once she ended up carrying his pack back for him, but she done so gladly each and every time. He was there because he was concerned for her wellbeing, because he was a good friend, and she was grateful for his company. During their walks he would often ask her to do the one thing for him she felt she actually done well; tell him a story. After her initial regaling of the vast majority of the Harry Potter series, he had asked her if she would tell him another tale, even ones which weren’t the adventures of her sorcerer friend, and she agreed. There were times when she felt herself quite the fraud, afterall, most of the stories she told were just movies and books...mostly movies, considering she had read about 8 books in her entire life from start to finish, but Chrome didn’t have to know those details, did he? She altered the stories to fit in better with what he knew, and he would listen intently to each and every word as it fell past her lips, enveloped in a world of fantasy and impossibility. Other times they would just talk, about their past, their family, their friends, hopes, dreams, loves, hates anything which came to mind at all, and almost as quickly as had been the case with Senku, Tachi came to know everything there was to know about the brunette sorcerer. He showed great interest in her family, particularly her brother who shared his love of ‘geology’, as she had called it, and she delighted in stories of how the villagers had some of the most hilarious reactions to his sorcery when he would discover something new. Even though she never didn’t find anything of use on their journeys, she knew they weren’t wasted time, and she had quickly come to consider Chrome one of the closest friends she had ever had the pleasure of having.

It was one of the major driving forces behind her current plan. Now that her arm was healed and infection free, she could finally leave and search further for her friends. The thought of once again seeing Senku and Taiju was giving her goosebumps, as she had missed them both during their separation. Taiju’s loud mouth and over enthusiasm, there was nothing to compare them to, and she was looking forward to an over emotional display and a bone crushing hug from him. Senku would play it cool. He would tell her that he knew she was too damn hard headed to die out there, and that he had been expecting her back any day now. She would tell him she knew he was full of shit and force him into a hug he didn't want any part of. 

Then she would tell them about Chrome, about his village, and she knew Senku would want to meet him even before she explained about Ruri’s condition. They would all journey to see Chrome together, and she would apologise to the brunette for not telling him about her friends. He would forgive her, everyone would be together, Senku could help to save Ruri’s life, and she would feel as though she played even the smallest part in it, that she had in some way began to repay the brunette for his generosity. She chuckled darkly at her grand master plan, proud of her fantastic forward thinking. Sure there were variables, but she was fairly sure she had this thing sussed out...assuming she found her way back to camp of course, nothing was going to work out as planned if she spent the rest of her life wandering an endless beach. It was one thing to follow a map, it was another to memorise trails, but it was a whole other ball game trying to navigate your way around completely unknown territory that stretched who knew how far. The beaches were familiar to her, and in her time awake in the stone world she had walked it in both directions for miles. She knew the rock formations, the cliff sides, the bays. If she was to stand any chance of finding her friends, the coast was her best bet. 

She sighed, her hand raising to grasp her bag strap tightly, oh how she missed google maps. The sound of the forest around her was quiet, yet it bustled with life. Rabbits bounded through the tall grass, squirrels scurried up and across the overgrown trees leaping from branch to branch. Birds chirped loudly in recognition of the newly returned spring, the river running softly, waters rippling over and around obstacles in a calm, gentle motion. It was funny how quickly she had come to only think of life the way it was now, rather than remembering what had been. When she had first awoke all she could think about was surviving, every ounce of her energy had gone into staying alive. Then she had met Senku he had put forward the idea of improving the way they were living, and every waking moment had been devoted to the little things she could do to help him achieve those small milestones. Then they lost their camp, they rebuilt, Senku got to work on the revival fluid while she began mapping the area, they found and revived Taiju...and all that had taken place in what...a year and a half? She had lived with Chrome for almost five months, enjoying the somewhat lavish lifestyle he was able to live thanks to the help of the village. Before the stone world all she would have accomplished in five months was aging. 

She stopped for a moment, chewing on the back of her lip in thought. How old was she now? Had she had one birthday or two…? A low hum escaped her before she started walking once more, two years… had she really been awake that long? So much had happened and despite how hard things had been, especially in the beginning, time had passed her by so quickly. As she continued along the river bank her smile fell slightly as she went into deep thought, her footing careful as she stepped over rocks and roots alike. In the first year of her being awake the only other person she had met was Senku, then he had revived Taiju and they had spent another six months together as a group. Their little rag tag family of the three of them wasn’t exactly what anyone would call conventional but they leaned on one another from the very beginning. Her smile returned, her head raising up once more before she picked up her pace. She needed to move faster, to get back to them as quickly as she could, she had been missing from their family long enough. 

Night fell more quickly than she would have liked it to, but even in the twilight she pushed forward, following the sounds of the river towards the coastal line. By no means had she expected this to be a one day trip, though at the same time she had hoped she would have by now reached the beaches. There were telltale signs that she wasn’t too far off. The trees were beginning to thin out, and the river was wider and slower flowing. A chill had settled into the air around her, the grass now crunching beneath her footsteps as it froze over, the cold night a reminder of how early in the springtime it was. Catching a glimpse of her breath hanging in the air Tachi stopped, pulling the bag free from her shoulder and forward into her grasp. Her fingers wrapped around the fur of her cloak and quickly she pulled it free, suddenly aware of the hairs on her arms standing on end, of the bite of the cold on her exposed skin. She pulled it closed, tying the front tightly and snuggling her neck into the fur around the collar. In her state of stillness she became all too aware of the silence surrounding her, no animals chirped or bustled about in the thin grass, and even the sound of the river seemed hushed thanks to it’s slow flow. What did sound though, was the quiet waves crashing over a coastal shelf. It sent a shiver of delight through her and quickly she ran forwards, her cloak billowing behind her and her smile stretching tightly once more. The ground beneath her turned soft and her feet sunk in slowly, her eyes gazing up in wonder at the bright full moon shining brightly in the abyssal sky above her, glimmering stars abundant and wistful as they broke through the darkness. Her head tilted downward and her smile softened before she walked slowly towards the sea, standing back from the waves she watched them lap slowly onto the compacted sand. She would fall back into the tree line and make camp there for the night, then when the sun rose in the morning she would stand where she was right now, and she was sure of it, she just knew she would see something, anything she recognised. 

She would be back with Senku and Taiju before she knew it.


	12. Chapter 11

How long had she been walking along this damned beach? Tachi’s hand rose to shield her aching eyes from the fading sunlight. She wasn’t foolish enough to walk along the waterfront, not with the ever present risk of sunburn, and so stayed close to the treeline, hidden beneath the still close to bare tree branches, the leaves still in the process of growing in. She was well into her second day of walking, but still refused to give up on her chosen direction, she had stood by the seaside enough times to remember that the prevailing wind blew from the east, and so east she walked, against the dry breeze which blew the occasional grains of sand up and passed her dry cracked lips into her mouth. She would walk for another 3 days at most before she turned back and searched for her landmark, a stack of stones she had built the first night she had spent on the shoreline before she had began east. Once she got back to there she would walk west for 5 days, and if she didn't find anything she could come back, she could follow the river back to Chrome… She clicked her tongue, disappointed in herself, her grip on her pack tightening, no doubt, not now not ever, she was going to find them, she wasn’t even going to have to turn back, she had already chosen the correct direction. A sigh escaped her and her pace slowed slightly, her eyes settling onto the fallen tree in the distance just behind a rock formation. On approach she could see it had been there for quite some time, the surface blasted smooth by the sand, she set herself atop it, slouching over slightly and resting her forearms onto her thighs. She didn't recognise this, it was just a good place to stop and rest. The tree would provide her with some firewood, and the rock formation would shield her from the winds, the last of the suns rays began fading away and she rose her head in time to watch it disappear into nothing, her surroundings falling into a shadowy dusk, the froth of the waves crashing onto the white sand barely visible. Her hand rose to run along her sweat covered neck, it was tempting to keep walking, but she doubted she would find a better spot than this to stop for the evening. 

Leaning forward she removed her shoes, her calloused feet glad to be free of the sweaty confines of her leather sandals. They ached from the continuous rubbing, and with a tired huff she pulled herself up, walking slowly towards the water. A quiet hiss fell through her chapped lips as the salt water entered into the small friction burns, but the water was so soothing she was able to see past it, closing her eyes and tiling her head upwards, eyes closing over for a few short moments. It was easy to remember things like this, the feeling of the cold water lapping over her toes, the sea breeze tickling her skin, the fresh smell of the sea invading her nostrils. A small smile grasped her lips, her eyes opening barely to gaze outward into the darkened waters before her. Grandma Muryo would have loved this, the open sea all to herself? She would have crafted a boat and gone out in search of true adventure. Tachi chuckled quietly, Grandma Layla would have loved it to. She always said the worst thing that had happened to them was the internet after all. This world, this basic, free, sweat of your own brow world? This would have been for her. Her mother would likely have flourished here to, she was a strong woman, born and raised on the same ranch Tachi was, she was a hard headed, take-no-shit kind of person, no one got in her way, her husband though, was quite different. What would her father have done? Died in a week, that's what, and her brothers...what would have become of Yoshio and Hiroaki? Yoshi was older, he was stronger, he may have been OK but what about Hiro? He was still just a kid, if he had awoken on his own… she closed her eyes again tightly, banishing her own thoughts before they could go on. There was no point in worrying, crying, not now. Yet she couldn’t stop the sombre expression which gripped her features, the empty feeling which rose up from the suddenly icy waters and flowed through every vein in her body, a hopeless darkness winding it’s thick arm around her torso and crushing her chest. She retreated from the waters in silence, her body suddenly heavy, footsteps laboured. It was easier not to think about it when she was with others. Senku, Taiju, Chrome, people she trusted, those who made her feel wanted, needed. 

She needed to find her friends, and she needed to find them soon. 

They needed her.

Tachi was awoken from her broken sleep by the first rays of light, her weary body still exhausted as she sat up, pulling her cloak free from her body. Her smile was missing as she packed her small camp, kicking sand over the warm embers of her dying fire. It seemed harder this morning, harder to move, harder to hope. Her hands found grip on the rock formation, she could have walked inland around it, but who knew how long that would have taken. She pulled herself up, placing her feet against the worn surface and climbing with ease. It wasn’t very high, and seemed almost completely devoid of sharp edges as she pulled herself up and over. The beach on the other side was flawless, and for a few moments she stopped, gazing ahead into the orange light, pulling her legs up and standing to full height. She squinted slightly, the sun reflecting through a natural archway and illuminating the waters on the other side. She froze, her eyes widening before her head snapped out to the sea, her lungs expanding as she drew in a sharp breath at the sight of the island a few miles out. She knew that archway! She had asked Senku about it’s formation, and she knew that island, she had stared across to it more than once! Without even realising what she was doing Tachi began sliding down the side of the rock face, her feet slamming against the sand at the other side forcefully, her footsteps rapid and sloppy as she began running across the sand, a smile stretched across her lips, her sharp eyes wide and hopeful, her spirits lifted. All that weight was gone, all that pressure was nothing, she was running on clouds.   
“I’m coming guys.”

She hadn’t realised until that moment how much faster she had gotten. Tachi had never been weak, nor slow. Living in the stone world had toughened her up further though. Her muscles still ached, but they were harder, they were stronger. She was faster, her stamina had never been this good before, and even though her breaths were heavy and laboured she was able to push through, even on the unstable terrain. A few times she slowed to a jog and then a walk, but it never lasted, she was only catching her breath before she took off once again, strides long, smile wide, she was almost there. She glimpsed her surroundings as she ran. Those rocks were familiar, the rivers to. Just a little further, she was almost there. Suddenly she turned sharply inland, the main rivers mouth, where the rocks were flat, and the sand turned to stones. Her feet found the trail she had ran along a hundred times, her breath becoming short as she jumped over puddles, the grass was worn from the pathway, as it had been for so long, she greeted the statues she knew, laughing hellos and good morning, her heart soaring yet thundering painfully in her chest.  
“Senku! Taiju!”  
It was the first time she had called for them and it felt better than she could have ever have hoped it would, she was really here! Any moment she would clear the treeline and there they would be! Her excitement pushed her through and past the pain of her exhausted body and with a final push she skidded to a halt in the clearing, her chest heaving, her head whipping around her quickly. 

Her elation quickly gave way to fear, her feline grin melting into nothing as she was met with a heavy silence. The camp was destroyed. Pots were smashed, fabrics torn, everything was a mess. Senku’s lab was obliterated, his swallows scattered and broken, the shelter the same. That same feeling of dread returned, that heavy weight of impending devastation pressing down on her tired shoulders. Her feet moved slowly, almost staggering as she took small steps, a hard lump forming in the back of her throat.

Tachi cupped her hands around her mouth, inhaling deeply.  
“Senku! Taiju!”  
She was met by silence. her voice cracking when she repeated the action, her call echoing into nothing, the same still, uneasy silence answering her. A quiver of panic shot through her and she moved forwards, falling up the ladders into the shelter. Everything seemed to have been thrown around, even the beds were overturned. Tachi swallowed thickly, looking down as something wet fell onto her chest, her hand ran across her face, when had she started crying? Her lips quivered, tears cascading down her cheeks. Where were they? What had happened here? One thing she noticed was a lack of blood, and although that was of course a good sign, it still filled her with a trembling distress, a deep pit forming in her stomach. Why would they just suddenly run off? It couldn’t have been an animal attack, if it had been there would have been evidence, claw marks, blood, fur...but there wasn’t. She climbed down from the shelter slowly, scanning over the remnants of the love the three had built together. It was then that something caught her eye, a..dent? In the tree which held the shelter. She approached it slowly, wiping away the tears vieling her vision once more, before placing her hand onto the cracked wood, something had hit this with a great amount of force...but what? Her fingers traced the splintered wood of the impact zone in the middle, running across the bumps slowly. These couldn’t have been… she bent her hand into a fist, setting her knuckles into the grooves, a gasp escaping her. Someone had done this...with their fist?! It sure as hell hadn’t been Senku and she doubted that even Taiju was capable of this, the fist that had made this hole was huge, much larger than Taiju’s. Someone had attacked them, someone of immense stature and strength. The pit in Tachi’s stomach deepened, her head turning sharply, her pale eyes scanning the treeline. Were Senku and Taiju still nearby? Was their attacker still in the vicinity? Her brow narrowed, her fist balling at her side and her teeth clenching. If she caught so much of a hint of anyone who had tried to hurt them...they would regret it. She pivoted on her heel, searching through the wreckage once more for anything she could use, rope, fabric, even a few arrows. No bodies meant they were still out there, and as long as they were still out there, she would search for them. 

There was one person who came to mind, a human being capable of that kind of strength. Taiju had been the one to spot him, a stone statue covered in moss and vines, large, muscled, calm. She recognised him as Taiju had after the brunette had pointed him out to her, Tsukasa Shishio, The Strongest High School Primate. More than once she had watched his televised MMA matches, and his petrified body wasn’t that far off. Surely if anyone nearby possessed the overwhelming strength required to create an impact marking like that once, it would have been him. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes in a moment of thought., She hoped she was wrong, that he hadn’t awoken and attacked, but there was only one way to be sure.

Tachi glimpsed back at the torn camp once more before she moved into the trees. She would find Tsukasa’s statue, and plan her next move from there.

She would find her friends, no matter what it took.


	13. Chapter 12

Tachi closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she sat on the flattened rock where Tsukasa once had. He was gone, shards of his petrification scattered across the earth at her feet. How he had become unpetrified she didn't know; why he had attacked Senku and Taiju, she didn’t know that either. She tightened her hand into a fist, the piece of Tsukasa’s petrification within it cracking into smaller pieces. He may have been bigger than her, stronger than her, but if he had dared to hurt them, then he would pay for it. She opened her hand, glaring at the shards of rock before dropping them slowly to the green grass at her feet, her pale eyes settling into an angered glare, her lips pulled into a tight frown. 

Her head shot up, a rustling not too far off drawing her attention, something was coming, something large and fumbling that didn’t belong in this forest, something that didn’t know how to blend into its surroundings, and it could only be one thing. Quickly she moved from her spot, finding her footing and pulling herself upwards into a thick tree, concealing herself behind the trunk. She wasn’t sure what she was planning to do, her heart pounding in her chest while she struggled to keep her breathing under control, a mix of anger and fear causing her adrenaline to spike. When Tsukasa broke that tree line she couldn’t be sure of her actions, she knew what was smart, but she also knew that her actions weren’t always guided by what was considered smart. Her grip on the tree trunk tightened as a twig snapped, a mans hand grasping a low branch as he pushed it back. 

Tachi’s tight expression fell quickly, and after a deep intake of breath she lowered herself down from the tree silently, watching the form moving towards Tsukasa’s old resting place.  
“You still move so noisily through the forest, don’t you?”  
Taiju turned rapidly, gasping at the approaching form of the smirking Tachi. A grin stretched across his lips, his large brown eyes sparkling in delight.  
“Tachi! You’re… you’re alive!”  
She didn’t have time to respond before he captured her in her anticipated bone crushing hug, the woman wheezing loudly as he squeezed her in his large arms, his head rested on her shoulder and tears streaming from his eyes. She coughed once, petting his back softly.  
“Taiju you’re killing me.”  
He released her, wiping the tears clear from his eyes and sniffing loudly, the same goofy grin plastered across his features. Tachi couldn’t help but allow her smirk to stretch into a smile, she had missed him. Her eyes fell onto the woman standing behind him, watching her with both curiosity and caution. She lifted her hand and waved at her, nodding in recognition. How could she not recognise the famous Yuzuriha in person after all? How many times had Taiju asked her to come with him to visit her statue, to ensure she was still safe, that she was still there.  
“And you must be Yuzuriha. Taiju told me all about you. I’m Tachi”  
The brunette approached slowly, offering a kind smile and taking Tachi’s outstretched hand, Taiju’s cheeks darkening in hue. Yuzuriha’s stance saddened and she glanced to him shortly before her eyes resettled onto the woman standing before her.  
“You’re the one who helped Senku when he first woke, the one they thought had died.”  
Tachi clicked her tongue and narrowed her brow, pulling her hand free and glaring at Taiju in annoyance. They thought she was dead? Geez, whatever happened to having a little faith in someone?  
“Dead? Really? You guys suck Taiju.”  
He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a thin sweat building on the surface under her intense stare.  
“Well...I found your pack, there was blood on it and then you never came back we thought...we thought you were gone…”  
His voice softened and he offered her a relieved smile.  
“I’m just glad you’re ok. Senku will be to.”  
“Where is Senku? What happened to the camp?”  
Suddenly Taiju’s relaxed demeanor fell, his lips pursing as he glanced around them, Tachi’s words pulling him back into the reality of what was going on. The forest seemed to be relatively calm, but that didn’t mean they were safe. Tsukasa didn’t know about Tachi, and he thought it best things stayed that way.  
“We should talk, somewhere out of the open, a lot has happened.”

“-And so Senku’s out there now on his own, and we’re going to join Tsukasa.”  
Tachi stared ahead at Taiju even after he finished talking before a deep sigh escaped her, Taiju’s eyes glancing between the her and the entrance of the cave they were currently hiding in. It was a lot to take in.   
“So you’re telling me, long story short, that you and Senku released a psychotic strongman out into a world with no way to defend against him. He already killed Senku once, and now the egghead is out there wandering around on his own while you two go undercover to keep an eye on Tsukasa.”  
Taiju nodded. Tachi sighing as she placed her head into her hands and groaned. She really couldn't leave them on their own? Just for a couple of months?   
“Then I guess I’m going after our egghead. I don’t like that he’s out there alone.”  
She lifted her head, smirking to Taiju before turning her attention to Yuzuriha.  
“I can trust you to take care of this one right? He may be a big meathead but he has a good heart, don’t you think?”  
Taiju pursed his lips tightly, his features flushing when he glanced towards Yuzuriha. Tachi leaned forward, pinching Taiju’s reddened cheek playfully.  
“Look at his little face, he’s gone all shy.”  
Yuzuriha smiled sweetly and blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear and nodding.  
“We’ll stick together. Are you sure you’ll be OK on your own?”  
Tachi stood, adjusting her pack and smirking back at her.  
“Hey apparently I’m already dead, what’s to worry about now?”  
Both Yuzuriha and Taiju’s faces fell into frowns, Tachi rolling her eyes at their reaction.  
“I’ll be fine, I’ll go and find Senku, and I’ll make sure he’s fine to.”  
She turned her sharp eyes to Taiju, the green hue softening as she stared down at him. She had just found her big lug and she was going to have to give him up again already.  
“So you guys better promise me the same.”

They cut their goodbye’s short, a hug each and a hope for one anothers safety before they parted ways. Taiju and Yuzuriha had to find Tsukasa as fast as they could, and Tachi had to find Senku before something that thought he looked delicious did. She inhaled deeply as she began her trek through the forest, Taiju had told her which was he had went, but she knew to stay off of that path. Tsukasa could be anywhere, and so making her way through the dense area of the forest was likely her best bet at keeping out of sight. She couldn’t help but smile to herself, even with all that had happened. They were both safe, and Taiju even had Yuzuriha now, a fact which even though he didn’t really have time to stop and enjoy, was likely soothing him greatly. A short hum escaped her lips as she stepped across the stones at the rivers shallow crossing, they made a cute couple, and she was glad Taiju would one day get the chance to tell her how he felt, even though it was blatantly obvious that she already knew, and that she felt the same way. With one last jump she cleared the crossing and adjusted the pack on her back. The sun would be setting soon, the damp forest air already growing colder, the thick trees blocking out what was left of the fading sunlight. She would have to stop soon and make camp for the night and continue on in the morning. Her shoulders lumped a little at the thought, she already missed the comforts of Chrome’s hut.

“Hey Senku?”  
Senku turned to face Chrome, yawning widely as he struggled to keep his eyes open. The brunette sat upright beneath his blanket, his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them tightly. His expression was sombre, his dark eyes heavily lidded.  
“Yeah?”  
Chrome spoke lowly, his voice quiet.  
“Is there a way to tell if someone’s from your time?”  
Senku stretched and sat up, glancing out to the glowing moon before resettling his gaze onto his companion. His question was odd, and had grasped his attention.  
“They would know things people from the stone world don’t, and then there’s the cracks. I haven't seen anyone of us unmarked by the petrification process.”  
He pointed to one of the lines on his forehead, emphasising his point. Chrome watched him for a few moments before nodding slowly, and settled his chin atop his knees once more. Tachi had those markings, not on her face, but she had seen them. 

Chrome wasn’t a fool. When Senku showed up just a few days after the women's departure, telling him he was from a different time with marvellous creations and whimsical ways, he had begun to suspect almost right away that Tachi was from his time. The way he spoke, some of the phrases he used, she had used them to, and while Senku was vastly more intelligent than Tachi was, they weren’t without their similarities. It was gnawing at him on the inside. Why wouldn’t she just tell him where she was from? Was she worried that he wouldn't have believed her? Did she not trust him enough to tell him the truth? He had to know. Senku watched the man for a few moments before sitting upright completely, his expression turning serious.  
“You know someone who’s been unpetrified.”  
Chrome glanced at him and nodded once more.  
“I think so. She never said she was from your time though.”  
“Where is she now?”  
If there was someone else then they may have another resource. A doctor, a joiner, a farmer, so many people with so many skill sets could be more than useful to the Kingdom of Science. Chrome’s shoulders slumped and he sighed heavily.  
“I don’t know, she left a few days before you got here. She was looking for something.”  
Senku hummed in thought.  
“What?”  
“Don’t know, she didn’t tell me.”  
It was obvious by his tones that Chrome was hurt by the woman's departure. He had never mentioned a woman who had left, and Senku knew that he was deeply infatuated with Kohaku’s sister Ruri, whom they were hoping they could save with the sulpha drug.   
“I thought she would have been back by now.”  
The worry in his voice was evident, Chrome was worried for his companion. Senku chuckled and crossed his arms.  
“Some women are tougher than you and I are put together.”  
He knew there was a chance his friend could have been hurt or worse, but a little false hope was all he had to give him. His expression softened slightly, a hint of sadness underlying his tone as he continued.  
“I’ve seen that myself.”  
Chrome sat back, settling his hands onto the cold wooden floor and stretching his legs out. Senku was right, Tachi wasn’t someone who was going to be taken out easily, he had saw that himself. In their first day together he had witnessed just what she was capable of… and also that she was reckless and somewhat stupid. He chuckled to himself as he remembered their first few interactions.  
“I guess. Tachi wouldn’t go down easily.”  
Senku’s eyes widened and he reached forward, grasping Chrome’s shoulders tightly.   
“Did you say Tachi? What did she look like?”  
He didn’t want to get his hopes up but they were hard to suppress. It hadn’t been pleasant, but when she hadn’t returned after a few weeks, Senku and Taiju had accepted the harsh reality of Tachi’s fate. She was gone, and it was all his fault. They had built her a small memorial, where she had built her first camp, and Senku visited it often, sometimes with Taiju, but often on his own. He felt a great deal of guilt regarding the woman's fate, a fate which he had guided. Chrome blinked quickly.  
“Um… blonde hair, green eyes…? Why?”  
His fingers gripped into Chrome’s flesh tightly.  
“And petrification marks? Did she have any?”  
The intensity of Senku’s tone was somewhat frightening, Chrome nodding his head quickly.  
“On her upper right leg, that’s the only one I saw. Do you know her?”  
Senku gazed ahead at Chrome’s apprehensive features before his own brow unfurrowed, a large smirk taking hold of his lips and a chuckle slipping free. He closed his eyes, his hand falling free from the mans shoulders. She was still alive.   
“...Senku?”  
“I thought she was dead when she didn’t come back.”  
He opened his eyes to lock them with Chrome’s.  
“How long was she here?”  
Chrome crossed his legs, sitting comfortably to continue their conversation. Senku knew Tachi, and he intended to find out all he could about her from him.  
“5, maybe 6 months. We were both captured by the outsiders, and it was thanks to her we got away.”  
He lifted his arm, pointing to his forearm.  
“She had been attacked by wolves coming through the forest before she was captured, so I brought her back here to take care of the wound, and talked her into staying until it healed.”  
Senku sighed, folding his arms, his smirk falling slightly as he thought back to the night she had left.  
“When she didn’t come back after that night she left to explore the mountain, we thought the worst. Taiju found her pack at the rivers mouth, it had blood on it.”  
He lifted his hand, resting his chin on his thumb as he rubbed it in thought.  
“It must have been from the wolf encounter, then she was here the rest of the time.”  
Chrome laughed slightly, drawing Senku’s eyes, the brunette smiled softly at him, waving his hand.  
“Suddenly all those long hikes make a lot more sense. She was searching for something the whole time she was here, for you. We trekked all over the terrain, up the mountains and around the lake, through the forests, she was relentless, and when she didn’t find you nearby, the second she was able to...”  
“She left to find our camp.”  
Senku finished his sentence and turned to look out of the window. If she managed to find her way back to the camp, she would find it destroyed. They done everything they could to cover their tracks… it was unlikely she would be able to follow after them. He pursed his lips, his fists tightening by his side, what if Tsukasa found her out there on her own. Tachi was curious, and he couldn’t be sure that if she were to encounter Tsukasa she would avoid him, approaching with caution wouldn't be enough, not with him, he was faster than her, stronger than her, and he was hostile to those who disagreed with his ideals. He stood from his spot, his work on the sulpha drug was important, and every moment counted, but he couldn't just leave her out there and hope that luck would take care of her, not again. Going back to the camp was dangerous, and the possibility that she would still be there by the time he arrived was slim. Tachi hadn’t given up on them though, and he wouldn’t give up on her.  
“Senku?”  
He kept his red eyes on the moon, she was alive, and he intended to ensure she stayed that way.  
“It’s too dangerous to leave her out there with Tsukasa.”  
Another small laugh left Chrome and he rose to stand beside Senku, crossing his arms and shaking his head.  
“You mean we cant leave Tsukasa out there with Tachi. You were right about what you said, I shouldn’t worry. She promised she would come back, and I don’t think she seemed the type to take a promise like that lightly.”  
Senku inhaled deeply before sighing and nodding in agreement with him. If Tachi had promised Chrome she was coming back, then it was likely that she was, they would just have to wait it out. She wasn’t some damsel in distress, she was a survivor. He had witnessed what she was capable of and knew he shouldn't doubt her capabilities, it didn’t stop him from running through possible scenarios though. Tsukasa was a constant threat for her if she was near their old camp, the wolves who had attacked her could easily do it again, starvation, hypothermia, infection...he shook his head. Why was he writing her off so quickly? Tachi didn’t go down, she hadn’t before and she wouldn’t now, yet he still felt that apprehension at her situation, that guilt still gnawed at him. She was still in danger, and it was still his fault. 

Chrome watched Senku for a few moments before turning his attention out and onto the moon as he was, she was coming back.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I struggled with this one...

Senku and Chrome stood delighted in the newly stocked lab, eyes set in wondering adoration at the shelves of beakers and instruments they would soon utilize to create the sulfa drug they seemed to be endlessly chasing. It had been a long road to get to where they were now, but with Ruri’s life on the line they hadn’t stumbled as they walked that line, falutered perhaps along the way, but they remained strong. It was late in the evening, the room illuminated only by the light of the fire just a few feet away from the lab, the silent darkness banished to the woods by its orange glow. The flames danced and flickered across the freshly blown apparatus, a satisfied smirk set across Senku’s lips, a deep set satisfaction rippling through him. 

“It won’t be too long now, right Senku?”

He nodded, pulling one of the test tubes in his grasp, spindly fingers wrapping around it gently, his confident smirk stretching further and his infamous dark chuckle echoing softly. Things were moving along at an exceptional rate.

“We only need a few more things, then it’s just a case of combining them.”

“Then what are you standing around in here for?”

Simultaneously turning rigid they both turned sharply, wide eyes falling onto the doorway where a figure now rested, outline illuminated by the dim light, arms crossed, features obscured by the shadows, all but the large smile grinning back at them. Chrome was first off of his mark, throwing his arms around her neck and pulling her close to his chest, relief and joy tugging at every inch of him as he sucked in a deep breath.

“Tachi you’re back!”

She laughed loudly at his affectionate display, deeply accepting of his warm embrace before giving him a tight squeeze in return. He released her, holding her at arms length, showing her the bright smile etched across his glee stricken features. He was glad to see her again, delight tingling along his spine, both relieved that she was safe, and grateful that she had kept her promise to him. Senku remained still as he watched her with something close to disbelief. He knew from his previous conversation with Chrome that the blonde was alive, but to have her standing in front of him was something different altogether, yet there she was, as bruised but strong as she always seemed to be. He could make out the outline of a long cut running across her left cheek, ending just beneath her eye. Of course she had an injury of sorts, she wouldn’t be Tachi without one. Chrome glanced behind him to Senku, showing his large grin and stepping back from the woman, clearing the path between the two. Senku had been separated longer from his friend than he had, and for a brie moment a shred of guilt bubbled in Chrome, but it quickly popped and dispersed into nothing, he had missed her to, and he retained the right to express that. Tachi smirked at Senku, opening her arms wide, her pale sharp eyes twinkling.

“And if it isn’t the egghead himself.”

He didn’t move from his spot, weighted by something unseen as he kept his scarlet eyes settled onto her. He wasn’t smiling at her, he knew he should have been, he wanted to. This was the first time he had seen her since that day, he was relieved she was safe, happy to have her with them again, so why wasn’t he showing it? His fingertips prickled before falling numb, and Chrome took note of them a they twitched slightly, then of Senku’s rather stoic exterior, his own smile faltering in confusion briefly at his lack of emotion in the wake of his friend’s return. Tachi failed to notice the negativity, Instead pulling the scientist against her forcefully and squeezing him, Senku wheezing from the pressure before she softened her grasp slightly, resting her head on his shoulder for just a moment, her head lilted to the side and resting against his own.

“I missed you Senku, I’m glad your safe.”

She spoke in a quiet whisper, her smirk melting into something softer. When she hadn’t found them at their old camp she had feared the worst, and then after she had ran into Taiju and Yuzuriha, knowing that he was out here on his own had been unsettling. While Senku’s intellect was something special his physical frame wasn’t, she had worried for him, for what harm could befall him, yet there he stood, safe, sound, and having converted Chrome to a true nerd by the looks of things. Releasing him slowly she glanced around her to the marvel they had created. Her curious stare falling over the shelves of various perfectly crafter instruments, one hand still resting on Senku’s shoulder lazily while her head turned to allow her to gape at her impressive surrounding surroundings.  
#  
“So you found Chrome all on your own huh? And rebuilt your lab, and then some.”

Her mischievous smirk returned and she chuckled quietly, turning her attention back to him.

“You sure dont waste time huh?”

He remained silent, his eyes stuck to the arm which rested on his shoulder, even in this faint light he could see the pale skin of the wolf bite scar. It was large, and ragged, and as an image of what the wound would have looked like flashed through his mind he pulled his gaze from it sharply, his lips falling and his brow furrowing ever so slightly. That was his fault. It was all his fault. Any harm which had befallen her since she left their camp was his fault. He could easily have stopped her but he hadn’t, and because of his overconfidence… he glanced to the scar again before closing his eyes and exhaling. After everything she had done for him, he hadn’t protected her when he could have. He could easily have starved or froze to death when he awoke but he hadn’t, because she had been there to help him through the hardest part. She had put food in his stomach, clothes on his back, and a shelter over his head, and what had he done for her? He closed his eyes for a moment, an empty feeling pitting in his stomach and clawing at his chest.

“I’ll be right back, I need to get something.”

He excused himself from the lab and walked towards the doorway, eyes cast ahead, Tachi’s hand falling from his shoulder as he carefully moved from her grasp. He couldn’t even look at her, he didn’t deserve to look at her for what he had done. Chrome and Tachi both watched him depart the lab, disappearing into the darkness just beyond it. She frowned before pursing her lips and facing Chrome, the brunette staring out into the abyssal night in bewilderment at Senku’s strange behaviour.  
“Well that was even less heartfelt than I was expecting. He better be getting me damned present or something.”  
Chrome nodded but kept his eyes on the spot Senku had faded into, he knew he didn’t have anything to collect, they were done for the day, he had said that himself. Why would Senku react to her like that? Wasn’t he glad to see her again? He had been relieved when he had discovered she was alive, so why wasn’t he showing it now that she was standing right in front of him? Chrome hummed in thought before turning to meet Tachi’s stare.   
“I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”  
She nodded and he gave her a wide smile, gesturing around him with pride at all they had accomplished since the scientists arrival. If Senku was going off into the night to sulk, he was going to take great pleasure in swearing Tachi in as a part of the kingdom of science, before relentlessly questioning her on why she had kept her origins from him.  
“So while Senku’s gone, let me show you around the Kingdom of Science!”  
She smirked widely and nodded, greatly amused by both his enthusiasm and his acknowledgement of 2 buildings and 2 inhabitants as a kingdom. He grasped her wrist tightly, dragging her out of the lab and towards a large clay structure, a furnace of sorts she guessed, all that glass had to have been blown somewhere. Her eyes briefly trailed the shrouded treeline, and for a moment her thoughts returned to Senku, a small smile pulling across her lips, she looked forward to catching up with him when he was finished with his tasks.

Senku sat beside the river, watching the gentle waters as they current pulled them along. He hadn’t really given much thought to what he would say to her when she returned. Since his arrival at the village he had been fighting against the tide, creating and recruiting every moment he was awake, planning, gathering materials, crafting, his mind was kept occupied most of the time, and when things quieted down and the others turned in for the evening he would more often than not continue his work. 

He folded his arms over his chest and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he listened to the quiet sounds of the dark night, but it did little to calm the storm that was his mind. He really should have given it some thought rather than freezing up the way he had. It didn’t take a genius like him to figure out that he felt guilty from the moment it had come to light that she was alive. His squirming insides and the pitting in his torso whenever Chrome mentioned her was enough to remind him of it. However the inability to even glimpse into her kind pale eyes, that was something he hadn’t anticipated, he couldn't bare that he had put her in harm's way when it was completely unnecessary. Then when that scar had caught his eye, just how much pain had she endured because of his choice? Chrome had told him of the bite and the dislocation of her shoulder, of how she risked her life alongside him, of the way she searched endlessly, relentlessly for them day in and day out, she had never given up on them, even when they had given up on her. 

He exhaled deeply, opening his eyes to gaze at the reflection of the moonlight in the crystal waters. Given up on her, that was exactly what he had done. Believed her dead, that she wasn’t as strong as she was, that she couldn’t survive, that his confidence in her had been misplaced. His brow knitted when he caught his reflection in the river, a scowl forming across his features. Geez he made himself sick with what he had done. He let her go because he believed she would be fine, and that belief had counted for naught in the thick of things. He had doubted her, after she had done nothing but believe in him. What kind of friend was he? Standing abruptly he turned away from the river, removing his reflection from his sight, he couldn’t look at Tachi right now, apparently he couldn’t even look at himself.

Whether it was because of his guilt at the harm which had befallen her, or his disappointment that he had counted her out before the chips were down didn’t matter. What mattered was that he had let her down, and because of his misguided actions, she had suffered both physical and emotional pain, and that was something he could never take back.


	15. Chapter 14

Arriving back at the camp Senku’s eyes landed on the back of Tachi’s head. She and Chrome were seated around the fire not too far from the hut, Chrome facing him, the grin set across his lips telling Senku that they were greatly engrossed in their conversation. Chrome laughed at whatever had been said, nodding to Senku as he glimpsed him breaking through the tree line.

“So why did you decide to come back here now? How did you know Senku was here?”

Tachi had already regaled him with her encounter with Taiju and Yuzuriha, and what she had been up to since they had parted ways. Most of the time she searched, and when she wasn’t searching she was mapping, as best as she could without the ability to write down what she knew. The woman glanced to Senku as he took a seat between herself and Chrome, failing to notice that his crimson gaze was set intently into the fire rather than one of his comrades.

“A month or so ago while I was walking through the valley, I happened upon a good vantage point. Fairly high up, protected from the back, near the river, it seemed like a good place to make camp for the evening before it became too dark. It was just me and the fire, and as I often do, I kept my back to the wall and watched out into the darkness. I could see for miles with the glow of the moon… then all of a sudden there was this flash of bright light. I knew it came from the direction of the village, and something like that? In the middle of the night?”

She gestured towards Senku, smirking at him.

“Well I knew it had to be Dr. Frankenstein here, so I leisurely made my way back.”

Chrome quirked his eyebrow and turned towards Senku.

“You said your name was Senku.”

Senku didn't answer, Chrome tilting his head curiously at his received silence while Tachi laughed at his statement, waving her hand.

“It’s just a character from a story Chrome, Senku reminds me a little of him is all. Being a mad scientist and all.”

Chrome’s bright grin returned, his concern at Senku’s silence momentarily sinking into the back of his mind.

“Your stories! Now that your back will you tell me one? Like this Frankenstein one! If it has to do with science I want to hear it!”

Tachi returned his enthusiastic expression, delighted at the thought that once she was done regaling Chrome with her telling of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein, they would likely go to sleep, as they had in the past. It would be nice to lay her head somewhere she marked as ‘safe’ in her mind. She may even be able to sleep soundly through the entire night, something she had missed a great deal since she left the security of Chrome’s hut.

“You know what, I would love to. Assuming I can go to sleep straight afterwards.”

She rubbed her tired legs slowly before she stood, easing the strain in her calves.

“It’s been a long couple of months.”

Senku stole a glance to her at the drop in her tone, noting the underlying sadness. Chrome and Tachi stood, both turning to face Senku. The brunette gestured towards his hut with his thumb, giddy with excitement, he had missed Tachi’s stories, and couldn't wait to indulge in another.

“Are you coming Senku? You have to hear Tachi’s stories.”

Tachi prepared to glare at Senku, she didn’t want Chrome to know just yet that she was, technically, full of shit. Her stories were retellings afterall, but he didn't know that, and if Senku busted her she would be so mad. Her glare fell when he didn't raise his head at Chrome’s offer, instead standing and beginning back towards his laboratory.

“I have a few things to finish first.”

She cocked her head, eyes narrowing. No quip? No threat? No quiet slightly evil you're-so-full-of-shit laugh and knowing stare? Nothing? Something wasn’t right here. He walked steadily away from them before disappearing into the darkness of the lab. Chrome hummed but left his thoughts unspoken before turning back to Tachi, his smile returning, this time softer and kinder as his focus fell onto her green eyes. He had missed her, not to mention worried for her, and was glad to have her back. That was what he wanted to focus on right now, and when Senku was done with his current task he would advise him to do the same. She had finally come back, it was a cause to celebrate, surely the scientist could take just one night off to appreciate that.

Tachi grumbled at the noise of the floorboards creaking, her eyes scrunching closed tighter and a low groan slipping through her lips. Having actually been able to rest peacefully for the first time in what felt like forever she was in no hurry to rise for the day, and Senku and or Chrome scuttling around in the hut, opening and closing the doors this early in the damned morning was seriously threatening to ruin what she wanted to be her first good rest in a long time. A hand settled onto her shoulder and shook her gently, her brow furrowing in anger as she slapped it away.

“Let me sleep dammit!”

“S-sorry, Chrome said to come and wake you up…”

Tachi’s eyes shot open and she rose to sit up quickly, her surprised eyes settling on the shape of a watermelon, which upon closer inspection was sat upon a young girls head. A child, when was the last time she saw a child? Her anger faded as quickly as it had risen and she shook her head softly, giving the girl a kind smile.

“No it’s OK, I’m sorry I yelled at you. What’s your name kiddo?”

She smiled brightly in return.

“I’m Suika! You’re Tachi right? Chrome told me all about you and your stories!”

Tachi pushed the blanket free from her legs, pulling it into her arms and folding it neatly.

“Did he now?”

“Will you tell me one sometime? I love stories!”

The enthusiasm in her voice was enough to remind Tachi of how much she adored being around children. Their hearts full of hope and wonder, their world tinted through rose coloured glasses, they were the embodiment of joy and freedom, and it seemed even now, all these years later, that they were able to soothe her soul in a way others just couldn’t. No judgement, no hate, just curiosity and love.

“I would love to, Suika. If you’ll tell me where Chrome and Senku are.”

She nodded vigorously, pointing out of the open door into the glimmering sunshine, Tachi raising her head to inhale deeply, taking in the fresh soon-to-be-summertime breeze.

“Chrome’s out there about to have breakfast, he said to come get you so you could have some! Senku’s in the lab.”

Tachi set her bedroll to the side and pulled her shoes onto her feet, tying them tightly into place.

“Great! Chrome it is!”

Of course it was Chrome over Senku, Chrome had food. Suika followed her down and out of the hut, the pair heading directly for Chrome who was seated at a bench set off to the side, a bowl set onto the table in front of him, Ginro and Kinro seated across from him. In the daylight she could see the progressive changes that had been made to the area around the hut. Two large copper plates rested on some kind of mechanism, she had no idea what that was. There was of course the laboratory, much more impressive not that she could actually see it, and then lastly some kind of what appeared to be a pizza oven. It seemed unlikely that she has guessed its purpose correctly, but she could dream. Tachi barely registered the two brothers as she took a seat beside Chrome on the smoothed bench, the man not taking even a moment to look up from his food as he slid a bowl in front of her. Tachi set her hands together tightly, bowing her head quickly.

“From roast to toast, from fries to flan, I give thanks to my food, cheers my man.”

It was a strange manner she had picked up from being raised in a home where her mother liked to say grace and her father liked to give traditional Japanese thanks before eating, a somewhat lazy, but passed as acceptable mixture of the two, her own special prayer to her personal deity; whatever she was about to eat. Suika laughed as she pulled herself up and onto the bench beside the woman, imitating what she had done and pulling her own bowl towards her. Ginro laughed at the young girl copying Tachi’s antics, even though neither he nor the young girl understood some of the words she had used. The noise drew Tachi’s attention, her green eyes locking his causing him to freeze, his laugh dying in his throat as she swallowed down the fish in her mouth. Her gaze shifted from him to Kinro, her eyes narrowing on him while the brunette remained stoic as ever, his arms crossed over his chest, spear leaning against the edge of the table.

“Well if it isn’t Ginro and the hand slicing jerk himself. I’d call you worse but there’s a kid here.”

Kinro only shifted his eyes to meet her own, his analytical gaze clashing with her sharp stare.

“What I done was to protect my village, as everything I do is.”

Tachi clicked her tongue in annoyance, rolling her eyes at his statement. She still felt Kinro’s actions were unjust, and regardless of what he said to try and make her think otherwise, nothing was going to be forgiven, not without an apology. .

“What you done was because you’re a judgy rectal wart. I didn’t mean any damn harm, I never have, and you attacked me anyway.”

Ginro pursed his lips as Kinro’s brow narrowed slightly, his calm demeanour shifting as he turned his torso to face the woman fully and uncrossed his arms. It wasn’t like his brother to fall for a childish taunt, but he could feel the annoyance running off of him as he focused solely on the ashen-blonde haired woman.

“Outsiders are-”

“People, just like you. If you had spent even a few minutes actually conversing with me then you might have seen that.”

The conversation had now captured Chrome’s attention, his dark eyes going between the two, not missing the frown which now settled across Kinro’s lips.

“We’re helping Senku now-”

“Who’s also an ‘outsider’. Why help him and attack me, you just didn’t like the look of me?”

Kinro slammed his hand onto the table, his cheeks reddened and his expression tight, a cocky smirk stretching across Tachi’s skin. She was ruffling his feathers, and that was delightful.

“Will you let me finish a sentence?!”

Tachi leaned her elbow onto the table nonchalantly, resting her head on her palm, her conceited grin causing his fist to tighten.

“Why so you can tell me that you didn’t trust me just because you didn't like my face?”

The fact that he was angered by her behaviour did if anything, egg her on. His annoyance was both comical and rewarding, and that she was the one causing it was the glassy cherry atop the whole thing.

“I never said I didn’t like you’re face! You have a beautiful face!”

The area fell silent for a few moments, Chrome pursing his lips to hold in both his food and his laughter, Girno’s jaw touching the table while Kinro’s eyes widened at the realisation of what he had said, his angered flush deepening and spreading across his entire face, his mouth falling open in disbelief. Tachi smirked smugly and laughed, lifting her other hand to rest her palms across her cheeks.

“I know right?”

Kinro stood abruptly, pulling his spear into his grasp and turning sharply, his flush still visible via a glimpse of his crimson ears.

“I’m going to guard the bridge!”

His words were overly loud and sharp, his footsteps heavy as he marched off into the forest and out of their line of sight. Chrome was unable to hold himself any longer, his lips parting to allow his bellowing laugh to escape him, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes, his hue reddening as he struggled to compose himself. To see Kinro of all people so flustered was something he never thought he would experience, but he was glad he had. Ginro tripped over his bench as he stood up quickly, glancing towards the direction his brother had left in before turning back to Chrome, Tachi and Suika. There was no way he was letting Kinro off with this one…

“I’ll be back soon! We can catch up huh?”

Tachi waved her hand.

“Sure, you better go stop him from jumping off of that bridge.”

Ginro chuckled and ran forwards, following after Kinro into the forest. Tachi grinned impishly at the spot they had disappeared off into. Maybe Kinro wasn’t so bad, maybe Chrome was right, or maybe, knowing that he was so easy to rile up, she would keep herself in his company for the sole purpose of turning him as many different shades of red as she could. Either one would be great.

Senku watched the three at the table converse from the lab, his shoulder resting against the door frame and his arms folded over his chest. It figured that the moment Tachi had been placed among the others she had caused a ruckus, she did so love to mix and stir. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips, but it fell flat at the end, his amused smirk falling into a frown, his eyes pulling away from the trio. Before he would have gone over and engaged with them. He would have mocked her for Kinro’s words, he would have teased her not to jump him in the bushes just because he said one nice thing about her face, she would have jabbed him in the ribs with her finger and told him he was just jealous because no girl in their right mind would ever want to ‘jump his bones’, and it would go on until one of them feigned hurt and then they would laugh it off together. He couldn’t do that though, not now. He didn’t deserve to be in her line of sight right now, never mind enjoy her company. Turning on his heel he entered back into his lab. Even with Tachi’s return, their plan remained unchanged, the next step was a dangerous one, and he knew that she would want to help. Of course she would, that was what she did, she helped. She made things easier for others, regardless of the burden it placed upon her shoulders, or of the toll it took on her.

He closed his eyes and rested his hands flat against the table, he wouldn’t let her get hurt again, not because of him or his plans. Whether she liked it or not, Tachi was sitting this one out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love Senku? 
> 
> Love Lemons?
> 
> Love giggling childishly while you fan yourself with your own hand and say 'oh my!'?
> 
> Check out my Lemon Tree -.o


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed my break. :)

“Hey, you want fish or veg?”  
Senku jolted upright, his eyes widening and his spine going rigid, his grip on the vial in his hand tightening significantly as the sound of Tachi’s voice reached his ears. His lips pursed together and he turned slightly, just enough to view her from the very corner of his vision. She stood in the entrance of the laboratory, a plate with fish in one hand and a bowl of a few different vegetables in the other. She seemed to have her gaze more focused on the food in her hands than on him, and he was grateful for that. Though having set himself to work had greatly refocused his thoughts on what needed to be done, Tachi was still drifting at the edge of his cognition. The way he should have reacted to her return, the things he should have said to her; that he was glad to see her, that he was sorry they hadn’t gone with her that night, that he hoped she hadn’t given the wolf that bit her rabies. Yet all those replaying thoughts and ideas once again got lost in his throat, his voice sticking as he found himself responding to her query with nothing but silence. 

Tachi raised her head in an attempt to catch Senku’s gaze, slightly irked that he hadn’t answered her question. She had been nice enough to bring him the breakfast he had apparently been so intent on missing, the least he could do was actually eat some of it.  
“Come on you gotta eat something, a little weed like you will wither away if you skip even one meal, you don't have the body fat to spare egghead.”  
She approached him from behind, a wide puckish grin set across her features before she reached the table and placed the dishes down in front of her, before pushing the various bottles, tubes and vials Senku had set up back quickly, and moving the food in front of him. She plucked a piece of fish from the plate, throwing it into her mouth quickly.  
“Yo boffin boy, anyone home in there?”  
She flicked the side of his head once, Senku shaking his head once and pulling his eyes up to meet her own slowly. Tachi raised her brow, gesturing to the food she had brought with her, her sharp orbs fixed to Senku’s distant gaze tightly.  
“I brought you food. Are you okay?”  
Senku stayed still for a moment before he sighed heavily, raising his hand to rub the back of his neck softly and smirking.  
“I’m fine, thanks.”  
Tachi cocked her head, narrowing her eyes on him, something didn’t seem right. It was a normal Senku response, a normal Senku smirk, a normal Senku pose...but she couldn't seem to see past the feeling of it all being forced.  
“I was just thinking.”  
“What about?”  
She pressed him to continue on, hoping that if something was weighing on his mind she may be able to help with it. They had been apart for a long time, and she was looking forward to catching up with him when he had a few moments, so as far as she was concerned, the faster Senku was finished with whatever it was he was doing, the faster they could sit down together again and have a good time. She wanted to know everything that had happened from when they had been separated to now in his own words. Senku pursed his lips before he parted them, his scarlet eyes falling onto the plates set before him.  
“The next step in the sulpha drug process requires sulphuric acid, I was thinking about where to look.”  
Tachi’s bright grin returned and she reached into the bowl of vegetables, throwing a piece of lettuce into her mouth and crunching on it softly.  
“Maybe I can help on this one then. I’ve been around the mountains and through the valleys. If you have an idea about where to look then I may have been around the area.”  
Senku shook his head quickly, Tachi’s brow knitting and a pout forming across her face at his quick and negative response.  
“What? Why not?!”  
He heard the irritation in her tone, another sigh falling through his lips.  
“I was hoping you would stay here with Kaseki. You saw him right? Our craftsman? He could use some help, and I thought you might be willing to learn from him about glass blowing while we’re out searching for the acid. You’re a quick learner.”  
Tachi’s brow furrowed slightly, her head raising higher as she hummed in thought. No joke about her being a seasoned blowing expert? No childish ‘if we need your shovel hands we’ll come back for you?’ No ‘there's already enough men going?” Nothing? Tachi was the one to sigh this time, nodding once and crossing her arms over her chest, her pale green eyes closing over before she inhaled deeply and began towards the doorway.  
“Sure, I don’t mind sticking around.”  
Senku nodded, keeping his back to her as she left, though he heard her footsteps halt as she came to the open entrance and glanced behind him, Tachi staring back at him intently, her lips straight and her eyes focused.  
“Good luck, and I’d like to speak with you when you guys get back.”  
She left as quickly as she had arrived, her uttered words leaving a thick lump in Senku’s throat. 

He wasn’t looking forward to that at all.

Senku and the others left only a couple of hours after Tachi had spoken with him in the laboratory, leaving her seated with Kaseki, watching intently while he worked skillfully at his glass furnace. He walked her through the initial steps, and remained calm and kind even after she botched more than one attempt to make well...anything. She couldn’t help but continue to cast her thoughts back to her conversation with Senku. He obviously didn’t want her to go with them on their exploit, and after speaking with Chrome after she left the laboratory, the brunette had noted that Senku did seem a little off that way. Tachi sighed, shaking her head and drawing a deep breath, she would speak with him upon his return, and hopefully he would see fit to tell her what had crawled up his ass during their separation, and she could help him figure out how to get it out of there. She wanted her nerd back. Puffing out her chest she gripped the metal pole in her hands tightly, focusing all she could on her task, she was going to get this time, she knew she was.

Right that time had actually been right the third time after that time, but a victorious smile still rested across the womans face nonetheless as she made her way down to the river. Kaseki had only shown delighted pride when she had finally been able to blow the glass into the desired beaker shape, her who-knew-how-many attempts before the successful one being forgotten by them both as they cheered for the result. She made a few more after that, hoping that the original hadn’t been a fluke, and after she had produced the third complete one Kaseki had nodded to her, and expressed that he saw potential in her. Tachi couldn’t stop the grin spreading across her face when he spoke those words, and asked if he would show her more the next day. The old man reminded her of her own grandmother. His age was nothing, he was brimming with wisdom and talent, and he was eager to pass his knowledge of his craft onto the others around him. If he was willing to teach, she was willing to learn, just like sailing with her grandmother. Her pale green eyes fell onto her hands, observing her reddened palms as she made her way through the forest pathway. They burned a little from the heat of the pipe, so a soothing soak in the river for them had been well earned. She swayed them by her side lightly as she walked, hoping that the rush of air would cool them off in the meantime. A small smile gripped her features as she walked, her eyes relaxing as her pace slowing as she took a few moments to intake her surroundings, to process the information of the last 24 hours. Senku had already gained the trust of the villagers, he had started building a society that he was catapulting into the future by leaps at a time. This place, these people, everything they had already accomplished together was nothing short of utterly magnificent, and she couldn’t help but shake her head at herself for taking so long to return and see it with her own eyes, to be welcomed as a part of it so quickly… and it really was all thanks to Senku. So many of the villagers wouldn’t come close to her before now and yet it happened in an instant that morning, Suika, Kaseki, Ginro, Kohaku…it was like she was already one of them...she sighed, though it was in content, her tightened shoulders easing and her steps feeling lighter, the acceptance wasn’t something she was used to before the stone world, and twice now she had come to feel at peace, to feel at home...and twice now she had Senku to thank for that.

Breaking the tree line Tachi’s gaze found Suika and Kinro, the young girl pointing across the river and waving her other arm around, her small dog Chalk by her feet yapping loudly while the brunette stood stoic as ever, arms crossed and nodding as she spoke. Tachi approached the pair, drawing their attention as she came closer, Suika waving to her happily and Kinro’s face huing pink from lingering embarrassment. She knelt beside them at the river's edge, dipping her hands in the cold rushing waters, her burning palms immediately soothed.  
“Hey, what’s going on?”  
Suika quickly sat beside her, pointing across the river to a large rock in the centre where a broken log sat, something else nestled between its branches as the wood was pulled by the moving current.  
“Chalk and I were playing up stream and he didn’t catch his bone in time! It floated down here and now it’s stuck! But Kinro is going to get it back for us! Right Kinro?”  
Tachi glanced up to the brunette and he nodded in conformation, sticking his spear into the earth at his feet and removing his shoes. Tachi chuckled darkly and stood up, drying her hands on her dress quickly as she did before settling her gaze onto the dutiful guard.  
“As much as I would like to see you take your shirt off jerkface, there’s no need for that.”  
Kinro’s blush deepened and he narrowed his eyes on her slightly, failing to brush off her comment.  
“And I suppose you have a better solution?”  
“As a matter of fact I do.”  
She grinned widely and untied the rope at the side of her waist quickly, readjusting the knot in the end and turning to face the river. She judged the distance, letting out rope as necessary and gripping it tightly in her hands. She had done this 100’s of times in the modern era, and possibly 1000’s since she had awoken in the stone world, something that large and that close? Piece of cake. Her smirk faulted slightly at her passing thought. She missed cake so badly.  
“You may both want to take a few steps back.”  
Suika and Chalk done as instructed, the white pup following after it’s best friend quickly, while Kinro remained skeptical.  
“What are you going to do?”  
She rolled her eyes at him and shooed him back, her confident smirk growing wider.  
“Just watch and see, now step back.”  
Hesitantly he done as instructed, Tachi throwing the rope up quickly and spinning it, the wind was calm, the weather was sunny, easy pickings. She threw the lasso forward, snagging the bone on her first attempt and grinning almost darkly at the result. She would have looked quite the fool if she had missed after all...She pulled on the rope, tightening the lasso around the item and pulling it towards her, the rope stopping it from floating off downstream as she leisurely reeled it in. Suika cheered and Chalk barked at the young girls excitement, Kinro remaining silent as she watched on. Tachi pulled the bone free from the rope and shook the water off before handing it to the young girl.  
“There you go, good as new...well it’s a little damp.”  
“Thanks Tachi! You’re the best! You wanna play with me and Chalk?”  
The woman hummed in mock thought before nodding, she had been working hard that day with Kaseki, an hour playing with this adorable child and her fluffy companion sounded like just the sort of break she wanted to have.  
“I’d love to.”  
The girl ran forward and her pup followed, Tachi beginning after them. She stopped in her tracks though, turning back to Kinro who watched them closely. Her smirk still rested across her lips, her childish glint still present in her impish eyes.  
“Are you coming or what? I’m sure the bridge will be fine on it’s own for an hour.”  
Kinro pulled his spear free from the earth at his feet before turning to face the trees.  
“I wasn’t invited. Regardless I have other duties.”  
Tachi scoffed, shrugging her shoulders.  
“Well I’m inviting you, come play with us, you’re gonna wrinkle that pretty face if you don't learn to relax a little!”  
Kinro didn’t respond, instead walking off into the forest and away from them, leaving Tachi and Suika alone on the beach. She hummed, dropping the rejection and running off after Suika and Chalk.  
“Hey wait up! You run fast for a kid!”


	17. Chapter 16

The discovery of the acid pond quickly became the talk of the Kingdom of Science upon Senku and the others return, the scientist gathering everyone together in order to relay their next steps. They all listened intently, eyes focused and ears opened to what he had to say, taking in the weight of the need for the gas masks to be made correctly when he expressed the dangers of collecting the acid. Only Ginro really seemed deterred though, the others solid in their convictions. They were all so close to saving Ruri, and that hope drove them forward, Tachi could feel it radiating from each and every one of them, their driving force, their inspiration, their reason; they would all do everything and anything they could to save her. She herself wouldn’t be of that much use for these steps, Senku, Chrome and Kaseki were their main team, while Kohaku, Ginro and Kinro trained for the Grand Bout. It seemed odd to Tachi that the village leader would be decided in such a violent manner, though she was sure they had their reasons, she agreed that this ‘Magma’ guy seemed like bad news, and agreed that they had to do everything in their power to ensure that anyone other than that brute won the tournament. She had offered herself to assist them, but even Ginro had been able to knock her onto her ass. She was no trained fighter, sure she could pick up a stick and hit someone with it, but when it came to actual fighting finesse she was about as graceful as a deer on roller skates, so instead she sat at the sidelines with Suika, cheering on the others as they went at Kohaku, they needed all the moral support they could get, because she was completely obliterating them…

It had been a couple of days or so since the scouting party had returned, and Tachi and Suika wandering the forests surrounding the Kingdom. They weren’t looking for anything in particular, just anything which may be useful to them. Glancing down to the form beside her Tachi felt her gaze soften. Ever since she had been introduced to the bubbly child walking beside her she had been following the young woman around. They sat together at meal times, the foraged and gathered together, they played, they walked and they talked. It was nice to have the company after so much time alone, and the fact that she was giddy and cute as a button was the sugar dusting on a cherry pie.

“Hey Tachi, in the place where you and Senku come from, are there kids like me?”

Tachi chuckled softly, rolling the watermelon atop the girls head with the palm of her hand softly.

“Well not exactly like you, there were lots of kids though.”

Suika hummed, seemingly in thought as Tachi stepped over the fell tree in front of them, the girling hauling herself over it quickly before sliding off of the other side to land on her feet.

“Did you go on walks with them?”

Tachi glanced down to the girl quickly, a smirk forming across her lips as she glimpsed her hands clasped behind her back, the soft salmon hue sprinkled across her young cheeks.

“No not really, even my own brothers preferred to go with my dad, so I walked on my own alot, it could be quite lonely.”

She smiled down at the girl looking up at her.

“So thanks a whole lot for coming with me! It's more fun together don’t you think?”

Suika grinned brightly, nodding her head enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Lots better!”

Tachi laughed at the girls words, glancing up to the darkening sky above her and frowning, it looked like the heavens were about to open, and she didn’t want Suika to be caught in a downpour, it was time to head back.

“We better turn back, it looks like rain.”

Suika glanced up to the greying sky and sighed, the pair pivoting on their heels and beginning back towards the Kingdom of Science. The girl asked a few more of the questions which seemed to be teetering at the edge of her thoughts, mainly about Tachi’s mentioned brothers, the young woman smiling sadly as she shared details about them. They of course had their ups and downs as all siblings did, and each of them were so different from the others...but what she wouldn’t give to see them now. They neared the village with time to spare, but with the shadowed clouds closing in behind them.

“I wish we could have walked further.”

Tachi’s steps slowed and the halted hearing Suika’s dejection evident in her tone, the young girl stopping just a few steps ahead of her and turning back to face her questionably.

“What’s wrong?”

Tachi hummed, clasping her hands behind her back, a small smirk set across her face as she swayed on her heels for a moment.

“I was just wondering where we should go for our next walk is all; over the hills? Along the river side? To the beach?”

The child’s smile returned, Tachi grinning brighter at the result.

“Or along the mountainside!”

The woman nodded, pointing forwards towards the few huts ahead of them visible through the breaks in the trees, they were almost back.

“I’ll tell you what! First one to the laboratory gets 5 points to pick the next walk! Ready, set...go!”

Suika took off quickly, Chalk barking at her feet as she followed after her, Tachi chuckling to herself as she jogged after them. She had no intentions of actually trying to win this race, but she knew Suika would appreciate the game and the chance to feel like she earned choosing their next incursion together. Just as she broke the treeline, the woman had the pleasure of watching Suika collide with Senku, the girl falling onto her stomach and Senku flat onto his face. The girl hopped to her feet, apologising loudly and repeatedly to Senku for tripping him, he simply groaned into the dirt though, remaining in place for a few moments. Tachi laughed loudly in delight at his pain filled groan, her sharp eyes running over the contents of Senku’s pouch now scattered around him.

“Nice job Suika, looks like you win.”

She set her obscured eyes onto the woman now standing on the other side of Senku, her watermelon cocking to the side as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“Huh?”

Tachi laughed again, rolling a stick with her foot before picking it up and using it to prod Senku once.

“You took out Senku, that’s worth like 10 points. You should go on ahead before the rain starts, and don’t forget to pick somewhere to go together OK?”

She nodded, apologising once more to Senku as the man sat up on his knees, grumbling quietly and running his hand across his face. Tachi watched as Suika continued on towards the village to take cover, Chalk by her ankles, a fond smile reaching her lips, she was one sweet kid. A sigh from Senku drew her attention to him, the man leaning forwards to begin collecting his scattered artifacts. She was glad they had literally ran into him, Senku had been difficult to get near these last few days since his return from the sulphur lake. He was either working on the gas masks and other preparations, asleep, or just plain missing in action. It didn’t seem to matter when or where she went looking for him, she just couldn’t get him alone.

What she didn’t know, was that it wasn't a mere coincidence. Senku was doing all he could to keep clear of Tachi since his return. His actions may have been deemed childish by others had they realised what he was doing, but he still couldn't throw the feeling of guilt that she seemed to instill in him, he knew she would track him down while he was vulnerable eventually, but he never expected her to jump out of the bushes with Suika and trample him.

“You OK brainiac?”

She grasped onto his outstretched forearm before pulling him to his feet, Senku pulling his crimson eyes from her gaze and instead settling them onto the pouch in his hand.

“I’m fine thanks.”

Tachi’s brow furrowed at his reaction, her arms crossing over her chest as she shifted her weight. Her agitation was obvious and so she inhaled deeply through her nose, trying to soften her tightened stare.

“Then since I have you, it would be good if we could talk, what do you say?”

Senku glanced around him but closed his eyes in defeat. She would have caught up with him eventually, but he had been hoping he could put it off for just another couple of days… She took a step forward and motioned for Tachi to follow after, she was pleased that he was willing to talk with her then, but still less than thrilled about his mannerism in agreeing to it. She didn’t know what exactly had gotten into her egghead, but something was definitely different about him. He seemed almost...sad to be around her. She had been so delighted to see Senku again, so excited to catch up with him, to share their experiences of the time they spent apart, but he was acting like he was disappointed she had come here. The thoughts caused her shoulders to sink, her arms to hang limp at her side. Was he disappointed that she had come back? Had he preferred things the way they were before her arrival? Her slightly chapped lips pursed tightly and she shook her head softly, hands forming into loose fists at her side as her pale green eyes settled on the back of Senku’s head. She was being ridiculous, Senku wasn’t like that. Sure there had been others in her life who had lied about liking her, people who laughed behind her back, the people who spread rumors, the people who believed those rumours. She hadn’t had many friends in her life, and thinking back, she wasn’t sure she could have called any of those few whose names she could remember true friends. They left when a better offer came up, when they heard what people thought of her, learned that she was ‘bad news’. Her frown deepened. Senku was different though, and so were Chrome and the others. They wanted to be her friends. She knew they did…

Entering into the lab Senku stopped near the workbench. He had to remain as calm as possible and just hear her out, answer whatever questions she had, and then he could go back to wallowing in his self loathing about the whole situation until he had figured things out. Sucking in a deep silent breath he turned as casually as he could to face her resting back against the table and crossing his arms over his chest. He forced his smirk across his lips, and opened his eyes to meet her own, but they never did. Senku’s smirk fell as he watched her for a few moments. Her normally sharp eyes distant and empty, her impish smirk fallen into a straight lipped frown. Could it be possible that she wanted to bring up what had happened? Had her happy-to-see-him attitude these past few days really have a facade until she was able to speak with him alone and voice her disappointment? Feeling a lump forming in his chest Senku attempted to swallow thickly, but it only caused the obstruction to rise in his throat like bile and stick there. He didn’t like that look across her face.

“Tachi?”

He spoke softly, much softer than he could ever recall speaking to anyone, definitely softer than he had ever spoken to her. Her head rose and she blinked once before shaking it quickly, her stance straightening up and the life refilling her vacant eyes. She smiled, though he could tell there was something off about it.

“Sorry I spaced a little there!”

She took a deep breath and grinned at him brightly, but it didnt last, the wide expression falling to make way for something more concerned. Her arms crossed beneath her breasts but she kept one hand free to gesture at him. Senku once again attempted to clear the lump in his throat, in his momentary concern for her he had almost forgotten about his own fears regarding this conversation. Almost.

“Since I got here, you’ve been acting really off with me. What’s wrong Senku? What did I do?”

He heard the hurt in his voice clearly, her eyes softening on him. He contemplated his options. Lying to her and telling her it was somehow her fault, lying to her and telling her it was nothing, lying to her and telling her he had no idea what she was talking about… A deep sigh feel through his lips and he shook his head, after all she had done for him, after all he had done to her...she 1 billion percent deserved the truth.

“You didnt do anything wrong.”

Tachi’s rolled her lips at his answer.

“Then why are you avoiding me? I thought we were friends.”

Senku took slow deep breaths, keeping his eyes away from her. He didn’t like this sort of thing, nor did he consider himself to be very good at it. It was best just to get it out, once it was said that was it. She would realise what he had done to her, and she could make her decision on if she still wanted to be affiliated with. He would never ask her to leave the Kingdom of Science of course, but if she wanted to keep her distance from him, he would understand.

“When I see you, I regret my past decisions. The night you left our camp all those months ago. I knew you would, but I didn’t do anything to stop you. There was no way you would have waited until morning to go and investigate, I was 10 billion percent sure you would sneak off.”

He cast his eyes to the earth at his feet, an unwelcome feeling of shame washing over him. Senku had never been one to care what others thought of him, not one little bit, and while that remained true in his mind, perhaps it wasn’t her judgement he was concerned about, but her hatred, the possibility that she truly would brand him a disappointment as a friend and take off into the night on her own once again…

“...And then…?”

Senku rose his head and cocked his brow in slight confusion.

“What do you mean and then?”

Tachi mirrored his odd expression.

“I’m waiting for you to tell me the part that’s making you not talk to me. I get that you wish you had stopped me, but I don’t see how that equates to avoiding me.”

Senku’s face fell slightly. He didn’t want to have to spell it out for her, the last thing he wanted to do was to string it all together out loud.

“You left, you got hurt, you got lost, you ended up alone and injured and it’s all my damn fault.”

He spoke quietly, his voice fading to nothing as he grit his teeth together at the end, a heavy silence filling the room as his words weighted the very air around him. A snort broke through that air, Tachi chuckling quietly.

“You’re kidding right? Let’s go through what you just said. There were alot of ‘yous’ and no ‘I’s’. Senku everything that happened to me was my own doing, and backing up all the way to the start, you really think you could have stopped me? I wanted to go, and I was damn well going, you knew that, and that’s why you didn’t even attempt to keep me in camp. I'm proud to know that you thought I would be OK on my own, even though I made a few bad calls while I was gone…”

She laughed nervously at the end of her sentence before her bright smile returned.

“But I’m fine! I met Chrome, my arm healed, I found Yuzuriha and Taiju, and then you literally lit the path to find you as well.”

She stepped forward towards his stunned form, tapping her forefinger against his forehead twice and smirking at him childishly.

“Come on Ishigami, use that big brain of yours. The only thing you have to feel bad about is acting like a complete and total asshole since I got back here. So suck it up, breath it out, and stop acting like a girl on her period you nerd.”

Senku’s red eyes captured her own intently for the first time since they had entered the lab. They were mischievous but kind, as they always were. Her smirk was puckish and slightly lopsided, just like he remembered. She still looked at him the same way she had before. She wasn’t holding anything against him, in her own eyes nothing had changed. He found the lump in his throat dissolving into nothing, his brow raising and his own lips curving upwards. Everything was fine between them, she still wanted to be in the Kingdom, to be a part of their community, to be his friend. Lifting his hand he quickly slapped her own away from him, pulling his face into an expression of disgust.

“Watch where you’re pointing those man hands of yours, who knows what you’ve been doing with them.”


	18. Chapter 17

Tachi had been right about the rain. The heavens had opened shortly after she and Senku had finished their conversation, the pair deciding to stay put until the torrential weather subsided. Senku was hard at work of course, doing whatever the hell it was that he was doing. Tachi watched him from the corner of her eye, the scientist working masterfully and yet with what appeared to be an exceedingly bored expression set across his features. He wanted to be working on the gas masks, but couldn't go much further until Chrome returned to camp. The sound of the bubbling beakers was drowned out by the rain, the occasional clang of glass against glass ringing through the area. A heavy sigh slipped through the woman's lips as she turned her head back to face outside. Tachi sat cross legged just at the entrance to the lab, her elbow resting on her knee and her palm supporting her chin as she stared ahead of her boredly. When she had been out on her own the rain was cause to find shelter. She had to locate a decent spot, build a fire, create suitable wind and water cover, find food... yet all she had to do now was take about a half a butt scooch back and she would be completely out of the rainfall's reach. She pulled her lips into her mouth, chewing on them absentmindedly, she had gone between living on her own and being in camps too many times now. She knew how life operated in each one, yet she couldnt really find a happy medium. Living on her own was rough, but when she came back to camp, she felt so useless. Everyone had their skills. Fighters, crafters, scientists; and everyone had their shelter, their food, their life. They wanted to dirty street fight? She may have stood a chance...against Ginro that was, there was no chance she could ever take down Kinro, and she wouldnt even consider trying against Kohaku. Chrome and Senku were much smarter than she was. Much, much MUCH smarter, which she wasnt surprised at. She wasn't exactly a 'head in the books' kind of girl, and honestly it showed in her lack of often basic knowledge of things that even Chrome, someone who hadn't been to school, possesed. She leaned back and allowed a pitiful groan to escape her, her legs now out in the rain and her head against the ground, she looked behind her to Senku, pale green eyes focused lazily onto him.

"Hey Professor, what are you doing over there?"

He glanced behind him briefly, his crimson eyes running over her bored exterior causing him to chuckle quietly before he turned his head forward once more.

"Just refining a few plant extracts."

"Why?"

"So that they can be used later."

"For what?"

Senku rolled his eyes.

"Different things."

"Such as?"

He set down the mortar and pestle in his hands and turned around sharply, glaring half heartedly down at the woman gazing back at him spiritless.

"I'm 10 billion percent sure you're just asking pointless questions because you're bored."

Tachi hummed.

"Correct. I don't call you egghead for nothing."

Senku crossed his arms.

"So get up off your ass and do something."

Tachi sighed and threw her arms behind her, almost able to touch the toes of Senku's shoes.

"I can't. It's raining. I don't have anything to do or anyone to play with."

She wailed out her words loudly, Senku cringing at the tone. There were things about not really speaking with Tachi that he would miss. Not hearing her whiny tone when she needed to be entertained was one of them.

"Then play with yourself."

Tachi snickered under her breath before the last syllable of the last word had fallen past Senku's lips, her childish giggle and immature smirk causing Senku to roll his eyes and purse his lips. He would also have to get back into the habit of really thinking hard before he spoke.

"I dunno Senku, could I trust you not to peek?"

The scientist chuckled at her playful tone, smirking before he turned back towards his work, he didn't want anything to bubble over.

"It slipped my mind for a moment to watch my tongue around you."

Tachi's smirk stretched into a grin.

"Oh? And why is that?"

Her low tones caused Senku to chuckle again and shake his head. Now this was something he certainly hadn't missed, that quiet, suggestive tone she used to try and rile him up. He was good at batting words back at others, and he was entirely composed about almost anything said to him regardless of hidden meaning and context, which was why it agitated him so that whenever Tachi would twist what he was saying to be filthy, he would, from time to time, find himself unable to suppress a pale blush, or find his own voice sticking for a few seconds, as though it got to him.

"Suddenly so quiet Senku! My bashful little virgin!"

He had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Tachi now stood at the side of him until she spoke, her hand quickly raising up to grasp ahold of his cheek and pinch it tightly.

"You're so innocent I could eat you up, and in one bite! You know, because you're scrawny."

The hand that wasn't pinching at his cheek moved to jab him in the ribs, Senku jolting slightly at the movement. He moved his hand to slap hers away and gave her a glare, but his eyes quickly moved from her sharp stare, his lips pulling into a frown.

"Your fixation on my virginity is weird."

She hummed loudly, grinning in abject delight, was that a hint of salmon pink she saw creeping across the tips of his ears?

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Good for you Senku, waiting until you find someone you actually care about!"

She grinned at him, Senku able to sense a genuine sincerity to her words, however loud and crass she may have shouted them. He glanced at her quickly before sighing and nodding his head.

"Thanks?"

Tachi mirrored his movement, her shit eating grin melting into a small sincere smile, her eyes relaxing as she leaned against the table beside him, eyes ahead to watch the rain as it began to lighten, hopefully it would pass soon.

"I mean it, really. People are in such a rush to get rid of it...in our time anyway. I always wished I'd held onto my own just that little bit longer, maybe it could have meant something more, you know?"

Senku turned to stand as she was, resting his back against the bench and folding his arms over his chest as he watched the raindrops fall to the earth, Tachi's words settling in the air. He knew it was something that people his own age often fussed over, sex that was, the idea of getting rid of their virginity as though it were some kind of shameful disease. To him though, it had never been all that high on his list of priorities, in fact it didn't even register on his list of priorities. Had he even been curious about it? Obviously. Had he ever felt the need for self relief to be so strong it simply couldn't be ignored? Of course he had. He may have been smart but he was still a living, breathing human, those thoughts were inevitable. He glanced briefly at the young woman standing beside him. Given Tachi's mannerisms and brashness, it wasn't hard to believe she would already have indulged in such an activity, but it sounded like, to Senku anyway, that she wished she hadn't.

"Then why were you in such a hurry at the time?"

Tachi remained quiet for a moment before she tilted her head back slightly, gazing up to a small water droplet that he worked its way through the roof of the lab to run along the support beam.

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted someone to appreciate me even just for a little bit or something? You know, so I could feel wanted."

Her head fell forward and for a moment Senku caught a ghost of an expression dawn her looks, something lost and lonely, something sad and suppressed, before a bright smile took hold of her face once more and she chuckled cheekily, unfolding her arms and shrugging her shoulders.

"Or maybe I just wanted to piss off my dad, who knows!"

She pushed herself forward off of the table, spinning on her foot to face Senku and settling her hands behind her back.

"Back to the present though huh? I'm going to go find something to do, maybe I can guard the bridge or something with Ginro while Kinro tells me I shouldnt be there. Good luck with your gas masks!"

She pivoted on her heel once more, stepping out into the open air, the fresh scent of dampened earth invading her nostrils as she took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, a contented smile spread across her lips while the last few droplets fell from the sky. She was glad she and Senku had cleared the air, and that she had stayed there afterwards. He was someone she always found great ease with regardless of what they spoke about. It didn't matter what it was about, whether it was important survival information, reminiscing about their lives before the stone world, or taking cheap shots at one another, Senku made her feel accepted, and that was something she treasured deeply. Not that she would ever tell him that.

Senku watched as Tachi disappeared through the trees towards the village. It was almost confusing to him. When she had spoken in the past of her family it was of how much she missed them. She only ever spoke fondly of her brothers, of her mother and father, and particularly of her Japanese grandmother, yet there were times when it became obvious that she had been hurt by them. He knew her father often sent her off to Japan because she had been such a handful, had her family never spoken up for her against him? Had her mother never stepped in to say he was being a little harsh? Did her brothers not mention to him that they would miss her? Did no one really stand up for her? He hummed to himself for a moment before he turned back towards his work. Some would see Tachi as crude and childish, but anyone who really knew her knew better. What did she do to the people who sent her away? She missed them. What did she do to those who had left her behind? She searched for them. What did she do to those who had not believed in her? She forgave them. Senku felt a small smirk spread across his lips.

She really was something.


	19. Chapter 18

Tachi hummed quietly to herself as she made her way towards the village, her hands clasped behind her back and a small smile set across her lips. Her pale eyes scanned the area ahead of her, her nostrils flaring to take in the scent of the spring rain dampened earth surrounding her. She was glad that she and Senku had finally spoken, but couldn't help but roll her eyes as she replayed the conversation in her mind. What was he thinking? How could he possibly have come to conceive that anything that had happened to her was his doing? It was impossible to believe that someone with a brain as big as his could come up with such a stupid conclusion! Senku had no control over her! Her actions were her own and no one else’s! If anyone should have felt guilty it was her, and she sure as hell didn’t. A whispered laugh fell through her lips before they stretched into a smirk, and eventually slid into a gentle smile. Even if he was being bonehead in worrying about her at all, it was nice that he did. It was nice that he cared.

Coming to the end of the worn pathway Tachi smiled ahead to the guard on duty, waving to him casually as she continued her approach. She stopped before Kinro, who stood alone, face carved from stone and spear dug into the earth by his foot. His dark green eyes affixed to the woman now standing before him. Her grin grew at his stoic exterior, he didn’t seem displeased to see her, she had quickly come to learn that a mild scowl occupied his otherwise handsome features most of the time, and not to take the expression personally.  
“That big smile of yours scare Ginro away?”  
Kinro frowned slightly at her statement.  
“I’m not smiling.”  
Tachi laughed quietly and shook her head. Her sarcasm was lost on him, it really was.  
“Moving on. Since you’re left guarding the bridge all alone, I’m willing to give this time up to help you out, and keep you company.”  
Kinro watched her stilly as she slid down against the bridge post, resting her back against the worn wood, and lulling her head back to gaze up at him. Unsurprisingly, he seemed unmoved by her selfless action.  
“I don’t need your help.”  
Tachi crossed her legs, placing her hands onto the earth beside her and readjusting her position, the damp dirt sticking to her palms.  
“Yeah I know you don’t. I’m not exactly going to be of any use to you if anyone did try and enter the village.”  
Kinro shifted his gaze across the wooden bridge to the village before running it back across the slats slowly, and turning to gaze for a few seconds along the pathway leading into the forest. Everything seemed calm and quiet, as it normally was. Tachi watched him with interest as he sat down against the other post, firmly pressing his spear into the earth to ensure it stayed in place, the struggling sunshine glinting off of the dull blade.  
“Then why are you here? I didn’t ask for your company.”  
Tachi smiled, turning her head to gaze up at the thick clouds above her, watching the thin beams of sunlight lazily as they endeavoured to breach the grey cotton.  
“No one ever does.”  
Her quiet response caught the brunettes attention, and he turned his head to watch her carefully. Her chest rose and fell slowly as she took deep controlled breaths, her pale eyes heavy lidded, her smile small and solem. Strands of her blonde locks which had long ago escaped her tied back hair fell across her features, slightly obscuring what he could make out as a thin scar on her cheek. He had never heard her use such an amiable tone before, a tone which in turn made him want to lower his own.  
“What do you mean?”  
He spoke almost gently, observing as she closed her eyes for a few short moments before shifting to lock Kinro’s intense gaze, her pale eyes soft and her smile softer still.  
“Nothing, doesn’t matter. So where is Ginro?”  
Her attempt to change to conversation was both obvious and uninspired, but after a few seconds of holding her deep eyes Kinro allowed it to happen, turning his attention back towards the pathway.  
“Ginro is training with Kohaku for the grand bout while I keep watch. We need to get in all the training we can.”  
Tachi hummed.  
“You guys will do great, I know you will. That meathead Magma doesn’t stand a chance against you guys. You’ll win the bout, and Senku and Chrome will finish the drug to help Ruri. I wish I could do more to help, like you guys are.”  
She hummed at the end of her sentence, her smile stretching slightly.  
“Maybe I can watch the bridge while you guys are occupied. What do you think?”  
“The bridge will be fine, we will be inside the village.”  
A sigh fell past the woman's lips as she followed the brunette's eyes, watching the green leaves of the shrubbery rustling in the wind.  
“Then I guess I’ll make my way to your cheer section.”  
“Why are you not competing in the bout? You seem skilled enough with your hands.”  
Tachi clicked her tongue.  
“Ha, at what? You guys would obliterate me in a fight! I don’t know how to use a spear!”  
There was silence for a few moments while Kinro moved his viridian eyes back to the pale blond locked woman, his mind ticking in thought as he contemplated everything he knew about her.  
“What if we trained you to fight?”  
Tachi cocked an eyebrow at his suggestion.  
“And why would you want that?”  
“I only want what is best for the village, Magma is not suitable to be our chief. The more people standing against him the better.”  
The way his brow knotted and his frown tightened told her that he meant what he had said. Kinro didn’t want Magna to win and marry Ruri anymore than Chrome or Kohaku did. Tachi shook her head and sighed.  
“There isn’t time to train me, everyone has their hands full.”  
“Then I’ll train you myself.”  
Her words didn’t have a moment to settle in the air before he pushed them aside with his own. Tachi turned fully to face him, watching for any signs of uncertainty in his expression. She found none.  
“I will train you to fight, and you will show me how to use a rope the way you can. We will increase our chances of victory.”  
Tachi smirked, her eyes flashing before she nodded her head. She would never have expected Kinro of all people to suggest something like this.  
“If you’re sure. And here I was thinking you hated me.”  
His frown deepened.  
“I never said I hated you. I said I couldn’t let you into the village. Rules are rules.”  
She hummed.  
“And that I have a beautiful face.”  
Kinro’s brow knotted in aggravation, but a faint pink spread across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to protest but Tachi cut him off, waving her hand and laughing before she stretched across to him and grasped his cheek tightly.  
“It’s OK, you have a pretty face to.”  
He jerked his cheek out of her grasp, turning his head to face away from her and doing all he could to suppress the heat he could feel spreading further across his face. Tachi chortled once more, pulling herself to her feet and stretching, her back clicking and causing her to release a satisfied groan.  
“Well, guess I best go and ask Kaseki about making a spear or something then. I’ll come find you later huh? See you around Kinro!”  
She waved to him and smiled before pivoting on her heel, her hands clasped together tightly behind her back as she began humming loudly, her feet scuffing the dirt as she made her way back towards the kingdom of science. Kinro watched her steadily retreating form, the flush set across his cheeks following after her as his normal tone retook his face. He scoffed to himself, using his spear to support his weight as he pulled himself to his feet. That woman was bizarre in every way. The way she spoke, the way she moved, the way she smirked at him. Yet he couldn't hold an entirely bemused expression in her company, Ginro had taken to her, not that it was surprising, he took to most anyone he thought wouldn’t do him any harm. Suika adored the woman, trailing after her, both with and without her knowledge. Kohaku saw no threat, if she did, something would have been done about it, and Kaseki himself had told Kinro that he saw great potential in her, that in his own mind she would be capable of picking up any skill she turned her hand to if given proper tutelage. It was the old crafter's words that had placed the idea into the guards mind that she should compete in the grand bout. If Kaseki thought she would be able to learn, then she likely would be, besides, he wanted to know how she was able to handle a rope the way she did. It was for all these reasons that he had decided to offer himself as her teacher. It had nothing to do with the glances he couldn't help but steal of her these past few weeks, nor the way she laughed so lightheartedly, nor the way she forgave his harsh behaviour, or the way she brushed those stray locks away from those sharp, caring eyes. It was for the good of the grand bout, nothing more.

Tachi pursed her lips as she made her way through the trees, eyes scanning her surroundings lazily. She stopped suddenly, grinning as she spotted a good length branch laying on the ground. It wasn't long enough to be a spear, not even close, but for now...her hands encircled it, lifting it above her and bringing it down sharply. She swung it haphazardly to the left, her grin stretching. With Kinro teaching her, maybe she really would be able to compete in the grand bout, maybe she would find a way to make herself useful in these oh so crucial days. Win the fight, gain the village, save the priestess! It would be like a video game, a tale told a thousand times over in different ways, and she would get to play as a main character. Her grin widened, she knew the idea of her winning was far fetched but hey, maybe, just maybe, she could take out a few of the little guys. Her eyes shimmered with determination, her grip on the branch tightening. She would make herself useful around here yet.  
“Hmm, I dont believe we’ve met.”  
Tachi’s grin fell, her eyes sharpening as she turned quickly, her grasp on the branch in her hands tightening further as she slammed it into the shoulder of the stranger creeping up behind her. He gasped loudly, his thin eyes widening as he fell to the ground, his hand moving to press on the pained area as he groaned in agony. Tachi gasped, dropping the stick quickly and kneeling down beside the man. That may have been a slight overreaction on her part.  
“I’m so so sorry! Are you OK?!”  
He groaned loudly, his eyes narrowing on the woman in obvious anger.  
“No I’m not OK! You hit me with a branch!”  
He hissed his words through clenched teeth, his eyes screwing closed as he gasped again. Tachi bit her lower lip tightly, grasping the downed man's arm tightly and pulling it over his shoulder, forcing him to his feet and supporting his weight, his head falling forward, two toned hair obscuring his face as he stumbled slightly.  
“Hey, hey now dont pass out. What’s your name?”  
He lulled his head to the side, sharp eyes narrowing further, a scowl across his lips.  
“I’m not going to pass out. You hit my side, not my head.”  
Tachi pulled her eyes away from him, her lips falling into a frown as she guided him along the pathway towards the Kingdom of Science. It was best to have Senku check him out, just to be sure nothing was broken.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this chapter with the concept of introducing even the idea of romance, so I hope it's OK.
> 
> Senku can be hard to write sometimes...

“Senku, can you check this guy out?”

Senku and Chrome turned away from their work to face the entrance of the laboratory where Tachi stood, Gen’s arm draped over her shoulder and a discontent glare set on his face. Senku quirked an eyebrow, folding his arms slowly.

“What happened to you Gen?”

Tachi hummed, taking in that Senku was already acquainted with the man. Gen huffed as the woman took a few steps forward, dragging him with her.

“This brute attacked me without reason.”

She turned to face him, narrowing her eyes and letting go off his arm, causing him to fall onto the stool much harder than he wanted to, his own hate filled stare intensifying as it focused onto the blonde.

“It wasn’t without reason! You snuck up on me and I got a fright! It serves you right for creeping!”

Senku laughed as they held their scowls tightly, each wishing silent ill fortune on the other through intense eye contact alone. His jovial tone drew their attention, his trademark smirk stretching across his lips.

“You should be more careful when you're sneaking around in the bushes stalking women.”

Tachi’s lips upturned into a smug smirk and she crossed her arms in agreement with Senku’s warning. Her conceited aura faltered though when he turned to face her alone, his amusement flashing across his bright scarlet eyes, lips stretching wider.

“Though in this instance I use the term ‘woman’ loosley.”

She rolled her eyes at his statement.

“Hey, I can act like a lady whenever I want. Him sneaking up on me and scaring the living shit out of me was hardly the time though was it?”

The scientist snickered to himself again.

“If it wasn’t for all the complaining of menstrual cramping I would have my doubts about you being female at all with the way you manhandle everything.”

Tachi’s brow narrowed, and she raised her finger, pointing it at him.

“I do not manhandle everything!”

“You hit me with a branch!”

She turned sharply to face Gen, her anger redirected.

“You had it coming creeper!”

Chrome couldn’t help but allow a joyful laugh to escape him, his dark eyes brimming with delight as he watched the three in front of him. They all gazed back, Senku looking bored as ever, Tachi’s face set into a pout and Gen glaring at him as each awaited an explanation for his clearly entertained state.

“Is this how all people from your time interact? It’s hilarious.”

Silence fell over the laboratory as his statement settled in the air, and before she knew any better Tachi found herself smirking at his statement, as did Gen and Senku. The woman faced Gen, shaking her head and sighing loudly.

“One of us huh? Look I’m sorry I whacked you, I hope you're OK.”

She held out her hand towards him.

“I’m Tachi.”

He nodded, grasping her hand tightly and shaking it, her hands were calloused compared to his own soft digits, Gen able to pick up that she was a salt of the earth sort of woman even before the stone world.

“Gen, Asagiri Gen.”

“So why did you bring him to me after you smacked him?”

Senku’s question interrupted their formal introduction, Tachi gesturing towards Gen lazily.

“Incase I broke him or something. You’re smart, use that big noodle of yours and fix him.”

He stared back at her blankly, the two locking somewhat bored eyes for a moment before Senku sighed in apparent vexation. His work on the gas masks was important, and Gen getting whacked with a stick was, while hilarious, not really something Tachi needed him to handle, she could have taken care of the situation on her own.

“Gen do you think anything is broken?”

Gen hummed, stretching himself slightly and twisting left and then right, he winced a little at the movement but didn’t yelp or otherwise call out in pain.

“No, I don’t think so.”

Senku kept his eyes on Tachi and gestured to the two tone haired man.

“And you never thought to just ask him?”

Her pale eyes narrowed on the scientist, her arms crossing beneath her breasts. The snide inflication in his voice was making her feel like a fool for bringing Gen to him in the first place. She didn’t really know anything about broken bones or internal bleeding. The only injuries she knew about were the ones she had experienced herself in her life. Animal bites, bug stings, cuts, grazes, allergic reactions, bone dislocation, burns, any of those things she may have been able to check him over herself, offer a little bit of advice even, but blunt force trauma to the side wasn’t something she was familiar with. So she did what she thought to be the smart option, bring him to someone who knew more than her, but going by Senku’s unamused stare and finger-in-his-ear stance, she was just being bothersome.

“Obviously not. I’m gone.”

Her dissatisfaction still evident on her features she abruptly left the laboratory, leaving Gen with Chrome and Senku. The scientist sighed, he knew Tachi well enough to immediately pick up on the fact that his sentence had offended her, even if he hadn’t meant for her to take it to heart. Chrome cocked his head when Senku didn’t return to his work after Tachi’s departure, curiosity bubbling up inside him.

“Should we make a start on the second gas mask now Senku?”

The scientist rolled his lips, placing his hands onto his hips in a brief moment of thought. He and Tachi had only cleared the air that morning, the last thing he wanted was for her to be annoyed with him already. She would be annoyed with him again in no time of course, but he preferred when her displeasure was over something ridiculous, like him one upping her on something trivial, or his solid conviction to ignore her when she was trying to get on his nerves. A low sigh fell free and he hung his head briefly before sucking in a deep breath, if he didn’t take action now, she would only stew in her negativity.

“Get started without me, I’ll be right back.”

Without awaiting acceptance of his words Senku began after the blonde, hopeful that she hadn’t been able to get too far already. Chrome watched in abject confusion as his companion disappeared from sight, turning his head towards Gen slowly.

“...Where the heck is he going? If I mess this up one of us could die.”

Gen chuckled, his sly smirk slipping into place, a knowing glint shining in his eye. It would appear to him that Tachi’s opinion of Senku was something he held close to him. He didn’t want her to be displeased with him, her negative response to his harsh words had been clear to both Gen and Senku, while Chrome apparently remained unaware, the scientist’s reaction peaking Gen’s curiosity. Senku was not cold or uncaring, and not always entirely logical, but something definitely seemed...interesting in his choice to immediately go after the blonde.

“He’s going to talk to Tachi I gather.”

Chrome puffed out his cheeks and sighed in exasperation, his smooth chocolate eyes drifting from Gen towards the outside world just in time to catch a glimpse of Senku disappearing into the trees, the same direction in which Tachi had gone.

“He just spoke to her, these gas masks were super important!”

He didn’t sound annoyed at being left to handle things on his own, Gen picking up on the panicked undertones in the man's voice. It seemed much more likely that he was concerned he wouldn’t complete the task to the same standard that Senku would himself. Gen chuckled softly, standing up from the stool and dusting himself off, hands folding into his sleeves and smirk pulling wider across his lips. This could grow to be quite entertaining for him.

“Senku wouldn’t leave you to this task if he didn’t think you were capable, he believes in you.”

Gen flashed Chrome a closed eyed smile, knowing the words would be more than enough to drive the man to get to work on the task at hand, and more importantly, stop the brunette from chasing after Senku.

Senku looked around him curiously, head pivoting from side to side, hands set firmly on his hips. He knew Tachi had definitely come this way, where she had gone after she left his line of sight remained a mystery though. He sighed to himself, closing his eyes over and shaking his head. He hadn’t meant to offend her. Granted she was being, in his own opinion, overly sensitive, but if anything that was an obvious indication that something else was praying on her mind, and he intended to find out what. Tachi would always be there when Senku needed her, he knew that. She would always help, she would always listen, she would always try, she would always understand, and the least he could do was return that kindness. His feet crunched the grass below him quietly as he continued on, the cool afternoon breeze blowing through his wild locks causing a shiver to run down his spine. How had she even managed to get so far ahead of him? He got that he hadn’t exactly ran after her but she had to be close by, sure she was a heck of alot faster than him but she wasn’t a gazelle.

“Are you sure? I’ll go pick up the materials myself if you like.”

Senku turned his head sharply to see Tachi and Kaseki walking towards him from the riverside. Both carried clay pots filled with water in their arms and he turned to face them, awaiting their approach, a smirk pulling across his lips.

“Not at all. We have some sitting to the side, I’ll whip something up in no time for you.”

Tachi grinned at him, her pale eyes wide.

“Great! Thanks so much! If I can do anything to help just let me know though OK?”

A quick chuckle escaped Kaseki at her eagerness before the elderly man took note of Senku standing just ahead of them, his sudden silence causing Tachi to lift her head and gaze ahead as he was. Her smile fell when she spotted the scientist, and Senku felt his own smirk falter at her reaction, his eyebrows knitting slightly in concern. Was she really so unhappy to see him over something so menial?

“Hello Senku, everything alright?”

It was Kaseki who asked the question, Senku only at that moment realising that he was pulling a soured expression. He nodded to the old man, folding his arms and inhaling deeply.

“I was just looking for Tachi. Do you mind if I speak with her or are you both busy?”

He glimpsed at the woman briefly, whose face remained the same before resettling his crimson eyes onto the man standing before him. Kaseki hummed lightly, feeling an uneasiness forming that hadn’t been there a moment ago.

“I’ll bring this over to your workspace after we’re done talking, and thanks again Kaseki.”

The elderly man glanced at her and then back to Senku before nodding and walking off, eager to escape from something which clearly didn’t concern him.

“What?”

Tachi’s question was both blunt and loud. It wasn’t laced with any kind of malice of even mild distaste, but it still made Senku want to flinch a little.

“I didn’t mean to make you mad.”

He spoke matter of factly as he often did, but tried to choose his words more carefully. Women could be volatile, well...the women he knew. Tachi rolled her eyes.

“Yeah I know, but you did.”

Senku’s brow knitted tighter, it was like talking to a child, an annoying child. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, if he responded sarcastically as he normally would, it would likely only escalate whatever it was they were doing right now, whatever this moment would be classed as.

“Is something wrong?”

He spoke as softly as he could, something which he hadn’t done for many months now, since he and Tachi had sat alone together in her small shelter, the thunder rumbling loudly in the background, the moment when he had realised that she was vulnerable, that she was afraid. Tachi watched him for a moment, as if debating her own thoughts before she shook her head.

“It...it’s nothing. I guess I’m just a little touchy, sorry.”

She didn’t need to unload on him, he didn't need to know that his sharp tone had reminded her of her fathers. That ‘handle it on your own and stay out of my way’ attitude was one he had displayed towards her often, one that made her feel stupid, weak, usless. She knew her father cared about her on some level, otherwise he wouldn’t have wasted his breath scolding her for her behaviour, for the swears, for the sarcasm, for the pranks, for the boys. There was no need to talk about it, and there was no need for her to be so delicate about it. Senku wasn’t like her father, not even a little and she knew that, but the reminder had hurt all the same. She moved to pass him but he stopped her, his thin spindly fingers wrapping tightly around her wrist. Tachi moved her head to look at him, pale green clashing against intense scarlet.

“You know you can talk to me. It doesn’t matter what about.”

He held her gaze for a moment but she tore it away, eyes falling onto the flattened grass at her feet.

“It’s nothing important, really.”

She spoke quietly, Senku watching her sadly. It was strange to see her this way, sadness wasn’t a look which she wore well, and he couldn’t help but feel inclined to see her smirk, to hear her laugh, to feel her glow, for her to be Tachi.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

A low exhale left her and she shifted her gaze once more, Senku giving her a small smile which she couldn't help but return. His tight grip on her wrist loosened, his digits sliding to instead grasp her hand carefully, fingers pressing into her palm and his thumb laying gently on the back of her knuckles. She opened her mouth slightly, tongue dry, tempted to tell him, to ask him for a moment of the time which he had offered, to just...let some of it out.

“Hey Tachi! Kinro just told me the good news!”

The pair were interrupted by Ginro, the blonde walking towards them smiling and waving to them. Senku glowered at the man for changing the subject, not missing the smile which stretched across Tachi’s pale lips, the one that didn’t reach her eyes, the one that masked something, that seemed too well practiced for his liking.

“Hey! Kaseki is making me a spear now! Well once he gets this anyway!”

She nodded her head towards the water in her arms before turning to focus on Senku briefly and tugging at her arm, he didn't miss that look, that melancholy glimmer being forced beneath the surface, deep down, locked away, hidden behind a curtain of pale veridian.

“As soon as Senku gets his boney piano fingers off of me anyway. This is what I imagine it would be like to be grasped by an almost fully decomposed corpse.”

Senku released his grasp slowly and sighed, shaking his head as Tachi began away, Ginro following after her and jabbering loudly as the scientist watched after them. He was 10 billion percent sure she was going to talk to him before that loud mouth came barrelling into the moment. He stilled briefly, his forefinger and thumb raising to grasp his chin, his eyes narrowing slightly. A moment; and he didn’t mean the passing of time. A moment when two people connected on a different level. A moment not like those between parent and child, or a moment like any between friends that he himself knew off. It felt...different. He raised his free hand, checking his pulse. It didn’t seem to be slowing from elevated rates and he certainly couldn’t feel the heat of a blush, he wasn’t flustered at all. His lips pulled into a thought filled frown, his brow creasing further.

Had he really just experienced a romantic moment with Tachi?


	21. Chapter 20

Senku and Chrome were ready to set out early the next day, Ginro opting not to accompany them on their mission, leaving the scientist duo to fend for themselves on their trip. The others stood with them as they heaved their gas masks onto their back, each of their faces strewn with worry that the pair would be departing without protection. There was so much that could hurt them out there, so much that could go wrong, and that was before anyone factored in the dangerous reason for their departure. Tachi’s lips pursed together tightly before she bit into the back, she couldn’t stand the thought of either of them getting hurt.

“Let me come with you guys, please.”

Senku turned to run his gaze over her, her pale eyes were worried, brow knitted in concern, and her arms set tightly by her side, balled into fists. She looked anxious. The scientist hummed, it was a tempting offer after Girno’s refusal. She was physically strong and agile, and her stamina would be more than enough to carry one of them back should something go wrong… yet when his red eyes captured hers he felt his own hesitation at accepting her company. He had yet to dedicate any amount of time to think about what had happened between them, and knew that the journey to the lake would be the most opportune time to do so. Sighing loudly he shook his head no, Tachi’ shoulders slumping in response.

After the completion of the gas masks the previous day, Senku had excused himself from the company of the others, claiming he was tired and wanted to retire early for the evening. A few voiced concerns but he brushed them off with a cocky smile, telling them he would be fine to set out the next day, and simply wanted to rest for a little longer that night. Tachi had been seated beside him when he stood to leave, and after initially checking to ensure he felt ok she had simply called him a wimp for going to bed while the sun was still up, and bid him goodnight. He felt his eyes linger for a moment on her, on her puckish smirk as it grew across her lips, indicating something likely crude had ran through her mind and she had committed herself to saying it...until her sharp eyes settled onto Suika as the girl laughed out a loud excited sentence, Tachi’s smirk falling into a smile before she instead nodded to the young girl. It all happened in a few short moments, but he watched every small movement she made. The skin tighten over the bone on her back as she straightened up, her sharp features hued orange by the already lit fire which chased off the first signs of the night's cold air, a few strands of her long pale locks captured by the evening breeze, swaying softly. He didn’t feel any different in that moment about her, she was who she was, who she had always been to him. He turned sharply on his heel, waving goodbye as the others called after him, his hand raised up as he waved back casually, his feet carrying him towards Chrome’s hut. He promised himself this time to think about what had happened in the forest, a little alone time to ponder over what was for him uncharted territory. Senku slid the doors closed behind him softly, setting out his bedroll and laying across it, his arms settled behind his head which lulled to the side to allow him to gaze out to the darkening sky. He fell asleep roughly 3 minutes later.

Tachi opened her mouth to try and reason with him but she was cut off by Kohaku, who apparently agreed with Senku.

“Tachi should begin her training with Kinro immediately, otherwise she won’t be of any use in the grand bout. She’ll lose to even the weakest opponent.”

Tachi fixed a glare onto the warriors back.

“Words hurt Kohaku, even if they are true.”

She directed her attention back to Senku and Chrome, harshness fading from both her expression and her tone. 

“You guys better make it back in one piece, I want my nerd and my wizard back, got that?”

Senku smirked at her, his scarlet eyes brimming with such confidence that she couldn’t help but return the cocky gesture.

“Of course.”

As it turned out Tachi had very little time or mental energy to worry about Chrome and Senku’s well being. Kinro had set to the task of training her the moment the two had disappeared from their sight, and he wasn’t taking it easy. She wouldn’t get better if he did, she knew that, but damn if every blow to the torso didn’t feel like it was going all the way through her. She cried out in pain as her back hit against the tree behind her and she slid down it to rest on her knees. Wearily she pushed herself forward, leaning on all fours, her breaths ragged, blood running from the fresh wound on her forehead down and into her eye. Her body ached as she stuck her training staff into the earth, using it to support her weight as she pulled herself to her feet. Gen watched the pair attentively, the mentalist cringing as she retook her fighting stance. Surely she wouldn’t be any use to them if she were dead, and if things kept up the way they were going, that would be in the next 20-25 minutes.

“Perhaps you should take a break.”

He folded his hands into his sleeves as Tachi and Kinro’s eyes fell onto him, and he offered the pair an exasperated sigh, cocking his head towards Tachi as she staggered on spot.

“I think she could use a moment to catch her breath, don’t you?”

“I’m fine, let’s go.”

Tachi straightened up fully, turning her breaths deep and slow, her quivering legs strengthening, her grip on her staff tightening in determination, eyes fixed in a focused glare, she could do this dammit. Kinro eyed her for a moment, watching the blood drip from the wound on her forehead. He hadn’t quite meant to strike her head, his vision had given in as it so often did when she got close and he had misjudged things. It was obvious to him that the woman would benefit from even a few moments to catch her breath, she was barely keeping her stance composed, though it was obvious she was trying hard. Kinro set the butt of his weapon into the soil steadily.

“We can take a break.”

“I said I’m fine, I can keep going.”

She didn’t relax her stance, Gen humming as his eyes narrowed on her tightened face. She was determined, that much was obvious, and he couldn’t help but wonder why she was so insistent.

“Just for me to clean the wound on your head, we don’t want anything getting into it hmm?”

He offered the blonde a kind smile, but she didn’t budge. Kinro watched her attentively, her chest quivering with each laboured breath, her eyelids heavy, she needed to rest, but clearly didn’t wouldn’t give in. He sighed heavily, drawing Tachi’s attention and running his hand through his hair slowly.

“I would like to take a few moments to rest before we continue, if you’ll agree.”

She watched him for a few moments, eyes narrowed on him in apparent suspicion before she relaxed, her shoulders slumping before she nodded, a somewhat relieved sigh falling through her barely parted lips.

“Just a few minutes then...”

Kinro bowed his head for a few seconds before setting his training staff against a nearby tree and excusing himself from their company. He of course didn’t actually require a break just yet, so removing himself from the company of the others seemed the best course of action lest Tachi catch on. He would check in with Ginro before returning and continuing their training. He stopped as he reached the treeline, glimpsing back to Gen and Tachi as the woman took a seat beside the mentalist, bruises were already beginning to appear across her tanned flesh, and he didn’t miss her flinch when Gen carefully placed the damp cloth in his hand onto the gash on her head, using the edges to clean off the blood which had ran down her face from the wound. She may not have been the strongest or the most dexterous among them, but her conviction to carry on was solid.

Tachi sighed in delight as the cold cloth pressed against her throbbing head, her eyes closing over softly as she allowed it to soothe the pain. Gen hummed quietly, dabbing the wound gently as his sharp eyes ran over the girl seated before him. Even without taking her appearance into account, he knew she wasn’t japanese. Her speech although easy to understand held a few small imperfections, as well as being accented. Judging by her mannerisms and terminology, he surmised that she was likely at least part American. He kept his eyes on her as she opened her own, staring ahead into seemingly nothing, her eyelids remaining heavy before her brow furrowed, her fists tightening in her lap. It was obvious she was thinking about something likely unpleasant, his thoughts confirmed when her lips pulled into a deep frown. If she didn't want to keep being batted around like a butterfly by a cat, she was going to have to stay focused, and whatever was on her mind was likely causing distraction.

“You seem tense, Tachi.”

He spoke quietly and calmly as he pulled his hand free from her wound, rinsing the cloth in the wooden bowl beside him while Tachi watched as her spilled blood stained the clean water a vibrant red. Her fists stayed tight in her lap and her gaze fell onto the earth beside her before she took a deep breath, relaxing her palms flat against her thighs.

“Oh sorry, it just hurts a little is all.”

She raised her head back up, Gen taking in that her demeanour had completely changed, her slightly chapped lips pulled into a soft smile, her pale green eyes gentle, even the air about her seemed more relaxed, pleasant even. If he weren’t himself, he may have dropped the subject there and then, because he wouldn’t have seen the way her neck muscles stayed tight, or that her kind smile didn’t shine in those worried eyes. Tachi was used to hiding her feelings, possibly even from herself. Gen pulled a fresh cloth into his hands, folding it carefully and pressing it against her wound, his gaze focused on her own. She held his eyes tightly, her smile faltering when he didn’t return it, she knew that he knew. Gen contemplated how to best proceed, he didn’t know too much about Tachi other than a few basic things, so it was best to keep things generic for now.

“What is it you’re thinking about?”

Her relaxed facade fell at his question, her eyes moving, and he followed her focus ahead to the tree she had hit against. When she spoke her tone was low, completely different from how she had sounded just a few seconds ago.

“I saw what Tsukasa’s fist did to the tree in our camp all those months ago. Senku and Chrome are out there on their own, risking their lives, and I’m here, getting beaten and bruised. But even if I had gone with them, what could I have done if Tsukasa had found us? What can I do here if Tsukasa comes?”

Gen’s curiosity grew, her thoughts and concerns seemed scattered between imminent threat, her friends well being, and her own shortfalls.

“What could any of us do? You assume you have to carry the weight of things on your shoulders hmm? Do you not believe in the others?”

Tachi pursed her lips.

“Of course I do. The others will stand and fight against any and all odds, and I can tell you now that with Senku at the helm, they’ll win.”

Her words were strong now, sure, confident. She truly believed in the capabilities of those around her, and with that eliminated it became clear to him that she could only really be welling on one thing. Tachi thought she was in their way, that she wasn’t one of ‘them’, she was just ‘her’, that when that crucial time came for them to show what they were made of, she would be lacking. Gen hummed as he wrapped a dressing bandage around her head carefully before tying it off in a neat bow, his fingers brushing tenderly against her temple as he tucked the end in.

“Perhaps you should speak with Senku about your concerns? I’m sure he would be able to help somehow.”

He gave her a small smile after sitting back, folding his hands into his sleeves. She didn’t seem to falter at the mention of the scientist at all, but instead raised her head slightly, running her fingers across the neatly wrapped bandage.

“Senku has enough on his plate. I’ll get better, and I’ll make sure that when the time comes he can depend on me to be whatever I need to be at that moment. That you all can.”

She stood up, dusting herself off and inhaling deeply, her shoulders back and a confident smirk stretching across her lips before she turned to look down at him, eyes sharp, bright, powerful.

“I’ll be there when you need me, just wait and see. Thanks for the clean up, it feels a lot better.”

Her expression softened briefly as she looked down at the almost stranger.

“We should talk later, I want to know all about you, huh?”

She grinned brightly before the joyful expression edged and she pulled the training staff free into her grasp, placing it across her shoulders and resting her arms across the top of it, her smirk wide as Kinro came into view.

“For now though, it’s time to knock our pretty boy onto his firmly toned ass.”

Gen retook his place at the sidelines when the pair resumed, but his mind was elsewhere, a sly smile pulling at his lips as he chuckled in quiet delight. How interesting.

Kinro suppressed a yawn and straightened up his back, tilting his head to allow him to gaze up at the bright stars brushed across the dark night sky above him. Ginro had left to go after Senku and Chrome hours ago, leaving him alone to guard the bridge through the night, though after spending the day training with Tachi he found himself somewhat distracted, his eyes closing briefly as he allowed the cool breeze to ruffle his short locks. He had pushed her to her limits, and there were improvements with each passing hour. Perhaps she didn’t take note of them herself but he did. She read his patterns better, she reacted correctly to different types of attacks and moved to overcome defences. Kaseki was correct in his observation that the blonde was a fast learner, and even Kinro had to admit that he was impressed. If she remained as determined as she had been that day, then he knew she would be an asset to them in the grand bout, and something told him that she wasn’t about to let up, not now or ever. He exhaled heavily, opening his eyes to gaze out towards the Kingdom of Science. Not even now did he regret his decision to deny her passage across the bridge when she first arrived at it, but he did regret his harsh treatment of her that day. Perhaps if he had been a little kinder, they could have been where they are now sooner. Her training would have had time to progress more naturally rather than being so forced, he would have been able to walk her through steps rather than having her learn from sparring, he may even know her a little better as a person. He pursed his lips slightly, feeling a mild heat spread across his face as he pulled his eyes away from the Kingdom of Science, looking out into the woods instead. All those things she had said to him, and so casually as though they were nothing...they didn’t seem to offend him so deeply when he thought of them now...perhaps he was even happy that she found him attractive… His thoughts slipped from his mind when he spotted a light in the woods, his eyes narrowing as he took hold of his spear tightly, no one should have been up at this hour.

Quietly Kinro made his way through the trees, dark green eyes pulled towards the dim light just ahead of him. He kept to the shadows as much as he could, hoping to stay out of sight, his breathing steady and his grip on his spear tight. He stopped and crouched when he heard a loud thud, but his suspicion was replaced with curiosity when that thud was followed by a loudly whispered profanity. Kinro stood from his place and rounded the tree just ahead of him. Tachi stood in a small clearing, a torch faintly illuminating the area as she glared to the training staff in her grasp hatefully.

“What are you doing?”

She tensed and pivoted quickly, her widened eyes landing on Kinro before she grasped her chest dramatically.

“Geez Kinro! The last time someone did that to me I hit them with a big stick! Why are you creeping around in the dark?!”

Kinro stepped forward into the light a little more, smirking softly at her distressed state.

“I saw the light and came to investigate. I am a guard afterall. What are you doing out here?”

Tachi rubbed her arm softly.

“Just getting some extra training done. I didn’t want to wake Gen by sparring by the huts so I wandered off a little. I thought Ginro was guarding the bridge tonight. You trained me all day, you should be resting.”

The look on her face was one of concern, Kinro finding a small smile pulling across his stern lips in response.

“Ginro went after Chrome and Senku to help, so I’m standing guard.”

Tachi’s face twisted into a smirk and she nodded, a quiet chuckle rising in her throat as she glanced upwards.

“I’m not surprised. Behind his fear, Ginro has a good heart, not to mention a fighter's spirit, whether anyone else sees it or not.”

Kinro watched her for a few moments, the dull flames of the torch causing shadows to dance across her settled face, her smirk falling into a smile.

“I knew he wouldn’t let them down.”

Kinro felt a tightness in his chest when she moved her eyes to face him, pale green highlighted amber by the flickering flame, a soft but knowing smile set across her thin lips, her hand moving up to push the few stray strands of her long hair from her face. He felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed thickly, but it didn’t clear, his mouth dry as he watched her attentively. He could see it clearly as they stood alone together in the dim light, hear it in his own ringing heartbeat and feel it in the euphoria that seemed to be flooding through him, that she really was quite beautiful, and in more than one way.

“I...I’m glad you see in him the same way I do.”  
Her smile grew and she nodded, raising her spear to gesture back towards the bridge.

“Me too. Anyway, I should get back to my training, and you should get back to your bridge huh?”

He didn’t want to leave. Instead he moved to stand across from her, adopting his fighting stance, thankful that the flames light most likely obscured any blush set across his cheeks.

“I can see the bridge from here. So I will stay and train with you.”

Tachi cocked her head in concern.

“But you must be tired, you trained all day.”

Kinro inhaled deeply as he attempted to compose himself further, digging his feet into the earth to ground himself.

“As did you.”

Tachi’s confident smirk returned, her eyes narrowing to accompany it. If he was willing to keep at it, then she wasn’t in position to decline that offer.

“I won’t let you guys down.”

He nodded to her.

“I know you won’t.”

Senku smirked in satisfaction as the Kingdom of Science came into view, the jars of acid secure in his possession, Chrome beaming brightly beside him and Ginro bringing up the rear, bursting with pride. A cool breeze blew through the morning air, the sun bright and the sky clear, he only wished his own mind were so cloudless. As he had promised himself, he gave what happened between himself and Tachi a great deal of thought on their travels, while ensuring he didn't remain too silent that it aroused Chrome's curiosity as to what was on his mind. He thought of the tender way he had touched her, of how he wanted her to open up to him, of how all he had wanted was to see her rid of her sadness, for her to smile. Then his deduction from when he had left them at the campfire, of how she appeared to him, just as she always had, the same Tachi he had laid eyes on for the first time by the river. He didn't have any kind of penultimate burst of euphoric realisation nor did his chest swell with any variant of fluttering delight, it simply became an obvious fact to him that he had an attraction towards her, likely a physical one from the first moment he had laid eyes on her, and something more as he had come to know her, experience the person she is. None of that had been what weighed on his mind though, that was all purely fact, a combination of biology and chemistry, what prayed on his mind, was why. Tachi was in many ways, annoying. She was loud and brash in both her words and actions, she sassed and agitated him for her own amusement, not to mention that she was stubborn as a mule...what on earth was wrong with him? Why was he attracted to her? He chuckled to himself, the attraction between people had been something enigmatic and incomprehensible for centuries, and he doubted that even with the vast extent of his knowledge, he would be the one to unravel it's mysteries. Things were as they were, and that was simply all there was to it. It didn't change their plans, the sulpha drug, the grand bout, it would all go ahead as planned, he just had a little extra thinking to do along the way. There was no need to rush anything, he had all the time he needed to logically think things through and plan out his next steps, or even if he was going to have a next step in this. Despite being 10 billion percent sure he had reached the correct conclusion, the idea of romance was entirely new to him. Had he thought about the physical aspects of it before? Of course he had, he may have been a man of science but he was a man nonetheless, a young one to boot. Tachi enjoyed flustering him, making his rational mind boggle with perversion and embarrassment delighted her, so if anyone was to blame, it was her anyway, that she should suffer the consequences of her actions was if anything, just and fair. Another quiet laugh escaped Senku as he set his gas mask down, Gen now waving to them as he made his way towards them. He would have time to contemplate his next steps with Tachi later, for now though, he had a drug to make.


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...It's a little long.

Ginro sighed and allowed his tired shoulders to slump as he made his way through the worn forest trail towards the bridge, lifting his head and inhaling the fresh forest air deeply. He was proud of himself, in his bravery to have followed after Senku and Chrome, in his conviction to help his friends and do what was right, to overcome the hurdles that he himself had been placing at his own feet his entire life. A gentle smile formed across his lips, his green eyes swelling as his pride overflowed, his fists tightening be his side. He couldn’t wait to share his success with his brother, with the one person who had always believed in him. He cocked his head curiously when the bridge came into view, allowing his eyes to run over the two forms stationed by the posts. Kinro was slumped against one, his back rested against the worn wooden post, his head hanging forwards slightly, his chest rising and falling slowly as he took slow and steady breaths...he was asleep. Standing opposite him at the other post was Tachi, her arms crossed beneath her chest loosely, one foot rested against the post behind her and her neck craned upwards as she watched the clouds float through the summer sky. Her head fell forwards when she heard Ginro approaching, a smile forming across her face as she nodded towards him, her sharp eyes brimming with approval.

“Well well well, there he is. I assume my wizard and nerd returned alive with you?”

Ginro nodded, his head turning to the slumbering Kinro, it was unlike him to fall asleep at his post, yet there he was, settled peacefully while Tachi kept watch over the bridge.

“Yeah they’re fine...is he OK?”

Tachi turned to face the brunette guard who had crashed out a few hours prior, nodding her head as she chuckled quietly. 

“He is, he’s just exhausted. He trained me all day yesterday and through the night, then when we came back to the bridge he just sort of drifted off.”

Ginro turned to face Tachi, watching her softened expression before she yawned and scratched the back of her head. Had she been standing here all night with him?

“And you stayed here with him...all night?”

She hummed, rubbing her tired eyes with the palm of her hand.

“Well I wouldn’t have left him here alone. Anyway, I’m going to go and grab some breakfast, I’m starved!”

She grinned at him and stepped forward, but rested her hand on his shoulder before she passed him by, causing his eyes to lock with her own. Ginro felt the warmth in the look she gave him, in the way her green orbs shimmered at him, in the gentle heat radiating from her hand against his cold shoulder, in the wide and admiring grin settled across her thin lips. It caused his breath to hitch in his throat, his words caught behind it.

“I knew you would go after them Ginro, thank you for keeping them safe. If there’s anything I can do for you, just let me know huh?”

She patted his shoulder once before heading off towards the Kingdom of Science, feeling Ginro’s eyes on her as she did. Her body was lethargic and she allowed her straight backed composure to diminish as she entered into the shade of the trees. Her head was becoming heavy, her exhaustion started setting in. Every inch of her body ached, some parts more than others, one hand rose to rest just below her left breast, causing her to suck in a sharp breath through clenched teeth, she really should check on that later. She inhaled softly through her nose, shaking slightly from the pain as her lungs expanded. The pain she was experiencing was nothing more than her lazy body being whipped in fighting shape, but damn if it didn’t hurt like hell. Another yawn escaped her and she shook her head, lifting her eyes to focus her vision ahead, apparently even the sharp shooting pains weren’t quite enough to fully stave off her weariness, but there wasn’t time to rest, not now, she had training to do. There was no doubt that Senku and Chrome were working tirelessly on the drug now that they had returned, they wouldn’t let up now that they were so close, and neither would she. 

To Tachi’s disappointment but not to her surprise, Senku and Chrome were missing at breakfast, as were Ginro and Kinro, leaving the table to be occupied solely by Tachi, Kohaku, Suika, Gen and Kaseki. The elderly man cooed over the young girl as they made conversation, Chalk yapping in excitement every time Suika laughed, earning low amused chuckles from Kaseki in response, the man patting his lap in hopeful encouragement that the small animal would grave his lap with its presence. Gen watched Tachi carefully as she covered her mouth, failing to stifle a yawn, her form hunched slightly as she leaned over her bowl. She looked exhausted. His sharp eyes ran over the dark bruises on her skin, the rough bandage he had tied the day before still affixed firmly in place, helping to keep the loose strands of her long locks from falling into her field of vision. He had been awoken through the night by the sound of wooden staffs colliding, his curiosity pulling him from the warm confines of his bed to investigate. He hadn’t stayed for long to watch Kinro and Tachi sparring, there wasn’t really much to see after all, both were obviously tired, their movements less fluid than they had been earlier that day, and they made no conversation, their lips only parting to allow heavy breaths to fall free. What struck him as odd though was that Kinro of all people would leave his post to help her train in the night. He was so duty bound, it was curious to say the least, and that had set his mind thinking, a childish giggle escaping him as he tucked himself back into bed. It seemed that Senku had more to worry about than he realised, how exciting this could be when it began to unfold. Kohaku spoke quietly, pointing her chopsticks at Tachi, drawing the elder blonde’s attention.

“Are you OK? You look tired.”

Tachi quickly shook her head in response and straightened up, her back creaking loudly as she did, causing her to rub it slowly. She gave a quiet laugh, before waving her hand at Kohaku, settling her green eyes onto the warrior with a soft smile.

“Yeah I’m fine, just feeling a little old I guess. Hey are you doing anything after breakfast? Kinro is asleep so I dont have anyone to train me, and you can put him on his ass in like 4 seconds so maybe you could show me a thing or two? Please?”

Her soft smile stretched into a wide pleading grin, Kohaku watching her intently. In truth she hadn’t really had much time alone with Tachi. She only knew a few things about her, such as that she was from Senku’s time but wasn’t as intelligent, and that she was loud and often brash. Other than those few observations she only knew what others had told her. Ginro had told her that the woman was friendly. Suika had told her that the blonde was fun. Kinro had uttered that Tachi was crude, Kaseki that she was capable. Chrome had told her that she was daring, and Senku had smirked, and said that she was strong. What would Kohaku say if she was asked about the grinning female? Well she didn’t really know. Her bright eyes locked onto Tachi’s pale green orbs and she saw the bags gathering beneath them, frowning in disapproval. It was clear that she needed to rest, through her request led her to believe that Tachi thought otherwise.

“Perhaps you should rest first.”

Tachi huffed and stood, dusting herself off and pointing her thumb towards herself. She wasn’t going to rest, not now, not ever! There was work to be done, and that was that.  
“I’ll be fine! Please! I want to knock the big guy onto his ass and show him that I can do this!”  
She spoke loudly, but her body silently screamed louder. It ached, her legs almost quivering in protest when Kohaku agreed to assist her. Her bruised and swollen form ached with each step, her head pounding as the sun beat down on her, the training staff now in her grasp and a smirk pulled across her lips. She could do this dammit. She would do this. Or she was going to die trying.

After a few hours of working on the drug, Senku and Chrome’s progress coming along in leaps and bounds, there came a point when the formula had to be left to settle. Chrome was growing agitated, his brown eyes fixed to the substance which still simmered slowly, granules forming at an agonisingly slow pace at the surface before sinking to the bottom, and his lips pulled into a childish pout.

“Can’t we do anything else?”

Senku chuckled and set his hands onto his hips, his head shaking no while he watched Crome’s annoyance grow with mild amusement.

“No right now, it has to settle.”

He walked towards the door of the laboratory, stretching his back and squinting in the sun which immediately heated his cooled skin now that he was free from the shaded confines of the laboratory. Gen rested nearby under the shade of a large tree, watching as Tachi trained with Kohaku. He gave Chrome one last warning over his shoulder not to mess with the formula before making his way over to the mentalist, his red gaze following the older blonde as she dodged and weaved in hopes of avoiding the vicious onslaught of attacks, not with a 100% success rate he should add. He saw the bruises strewn across her tanned skin, the bandage wrapped around her head, her uneven breathing, she had taken quite the beating in his absence. 

“She’s getting annihilated.”

His statement was blunt, Gen chuckling quietly and folding his legs beneath him before settling his hands in his lap. He had been awaiting the arrival of the scientist.

“Correct, though her progress is still very obvious. Even from yesterday she’s thinking harder about each and every step. Look at her face, at how hard she’s concentrating.”

Senku followed Gen’s advice, doing what he could to catch a clear view of Tachi’s face. Some blood trickled from under the bandage on her head and onto her brow, her jaw slightly swollen from what was likely a very recent and hard impact. But her eyes were sharp, they were focused and they were ready, her lips were pulled tight not into a frown but in thought. She watched each movement Kohaku made, and it quickly became apparent that she knew how to dodge the oncoming attacks, it was her body that was too slow to keep pace with those thoughts. Senku found himself flinching once unexpectedly when Kohaku’s staff slammed into Tachi’s abdomen, pushing her back. She skidded to a halt, but quickly twisted in place, sweeping her own weapon at Kohaku’s feet, who jumped to avoid the attack, only to find herself unable to avoid the other side of the staff as Tachi swung it around, slamming it against Kohaku’s hip. Gen hummed in approval at the contact.

“It’s actually been rather thrilling watching her these last couple of days. Tachi learns so quickly, she must be quite intelligent.”

Senku nodded in agreement, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest. That much he already knew. Tachi may not have been book smart, but she seemed to have almost unlimited potential. Unlimited potential...and unlimited luck. She didn’t always walk away unscathed, but she always walked away. 

“She does.”

His proud tone didn’t go unnoticed by Gen, the mentalist smirking and sparing Senku another glance.

“Not to mention the other visionary delights I’ve been able to enjoy. She’s quite lovely beneath all those bruises and bandages, to watch her display such energy, such power, such stamina…”

He chuckled quietly and closed his eyes.

“Yes it’s been an exhilarating experience indeed.”

He stole another quick look up to the scientist from the corner of his eye, his smirk growing. Senku had stiffened in place slightly, his body slightly more rigid than it had been a few moments ago, his fingers pressing hard into his bicep, his crimson eyes tightly following the woman's every move.

“I wonder what type of bedmate she prefers.”

He droned out a long hum at the end of his question, placing his finger on his chin in mock thought. Senku rolled his lips back into his mouth for a moment, doing his utmost to keep his thoughts clear as Gen continued on. It seemed unlikely to him that, in their own time, Tachi would have been Gen’s type. The mentalist had a great deal of self importance, he took pride in his appearance and while he truly did possess the gift of a silver tongue, clearly preferred to take the easy route to achieve his goals. The chances that a loud mouthed, attitude ridden, rough and tumble girl like Tachi would even have blipped on his radar were slim. Things were different here though, he didn’t have his swarms of fans begging for even a moment of his attention, so it was a possibility that his mischievous eyes may indeed settle onto her. His lips rolled free and he frowned, his brow creasing. He didn’t like that possibility, he didn't like it at all. He knew that Gen wasn’t the type of man she would normally be attracted to, not even a little. He wasn’t physically well sculpted, nor was he tall or rugged, surely he wouldn’t appeal to her at all in that way. His mind froze, his unhappy expression dropping further into something akin to sadness. 

He wasn’t any of those things either. 

“She did what?”

Ginro smiled softly to his brother as they made their way towards the Kingdom of Science. When he had awoken at his post in the late morning he had been somewhat panicked, but upon spotting his brother now chuckling at his distressed appearance he had released a relieved sigh, and on his request Ginro had regaled him with all that had transpired up until he had returned to the bridge. They were now making their way towards the Kingdom of Science, Kinro to do some training and Ginro to head for a well deserved bathe before he got some rest. The blonde nodded and reconfirmed his last sentence.

“Tachi stayed with you at the bridge after you fell asleep until I got back, she said she didn’t want to leave you alone.”

Ginro settled his arms behind his head, his smile growing as he remembered the warmth in the look she had given him before they parted ways.

“She sure is nice huh?”

Kinro turned his eyes to gaze down at the dusty path beneath his feet, thinking in depth about what had transpired between himself and the blonde woman the night before, and of what she had done for him in staying by his side while he rested afterwards.

“She should have awoken me, she needed to rest as well.”

He sighed, straightening up as the sounds of combat filled his ears. He couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep on watch, and more to the point Tachi hadn’t woken him, she just...let him sleep and kept watch in his place. She had been up all day, and then all night...what was she thinking? They entered the combat area just in time to see the blonde take a blow to stomach from Kohaku, a loud gasp escaping her before she fell onto her knees and then to the side, the dust settling at her feet as she remained motionless. Kohaku dropped her staff quickly, lowering herself and pressing her fingers to the woman’s neck, Senku and Gen coming forwards to crowd her, Kinro and Ginro walking briskly from the other side. The warrior sighed in nodded, pushing Tachi’s messed locks from her face and kneeling beside her.

“She’s OK, she just passed out.”

“Why did you hit her so hard?”

The question had come from Ginro, earning him a glare from the blonde as she stood to full height, pulling her staff back into her arms, Ginro;s stern expression dropping, her sharp stare causing his nerves to rattle slightly.

“We each attacked with the same ferocity, I simply landed an ideal strike. She should rest while we continue our training.”

Senku watched as Kinro stepped forward, carefully pulling Tachi into his arms. Her head lulled back and he readjusted her until it instead rested against his neck. The scientist didn’t miss the pale flush of pink resting across Kinro cheeks after he glanced down to the unconscious woman in his arms before he lifted it to nod to the others standing around him.

“I’ll take her to bed.”

Gen chuckled childishly, folding his arms into his sleeves.

“My oh my Kinro, have some decency. The girls unconscious after all.”

At Gen’s statement Kinro cheeks darkened to crimson, his eyes wide but brow tight as his head snapped up.

“I would never do such a thing!”

Gen laughed again, nodding his head.

“Yes it’s called a joke.”

Kinro turned away from the mentalist sharply, facing towards Chrome’s hut and away from Gen. 

“I don’t appreciate such humour.”

His last words on the matter apparently uttered, Kinro began towards Chrome’s hut, Senku glancing back at the others before he followed after them. He appreciated that Kohaku had already checked her pulse, but he wanted to be sure she was OK, afterall that hadn’t been a light jab, and something could have been broken. He walked quietly behind Kinro, eyes settled in thought onto the large man easily able to carry her limp weight. Now Kinro...he was Tachi’s type, outwith his stringent rule following anyway, a fact she had made known to the brunette on more than one occasion, but he wasn’t surprised by that. Tachi adored flustering others, ruffling their feathers until they flushed the deepest shades of scarlet, it tickled her in all the right ways, and with Kinro’s boy scout attitude he was an easy target for her. He supposed he should consider himself lucky that Kinro didn’t reciprocate the attraction. Gen stood on par with himself in physical appeal to Tachi, but if Kinro were ever to have feelings for her, she would never give him a second glance as anything more than what he was to her now. He wondered if he was getting a little ahead of himself as he stopped at the ladder behind Kinro, the man climbing up ahead of him, calling what he had for Tachi ‘feelings’. What did that really mean? He had cared about her for a long time as his friend, when he thought she was gone he had torn himself apart inside, and the electrically charged surge of happiness he had felt knowing that she was alive was a feeling he would never forget. Did he love her? Love was such a strong emotion. He loved science; he liked energy drinks. She was somewhere between those two ends of the spectrum, where exactly he wasn’t quite sure but definitely higher than a caffeinated beverage. He stopped for a moment, knitting his brow slightly, he clearly had a lot more thinking to do on this than he already had. Climbing the ladder he stopped at the doorway, resting his hand on the france to support himself, ensuring Kinro had more than enough space to set Tachi onto the thin mat carefully. Senku watched the guard for a few moments from the doorway as he stared down to the unconscious blonde, a look Senku himself was somewhat unfamiliar with settled across the man's normally stern face when he reached forwards, brushing his fingers over her swollen jaw.

“You are both stubborn and foolish.”

His words were missmatched to his expression, and Senku found himself disapproving of both. Was it his tone? That soft look in his normally steely eyes? The faint blush which had returned to his cheeks? The way he looked like he could inch forward at any given moment and press his lips to her? Was it that he looked like he was thinking the same thing? Senku felt his brow furrow deeper at the thought.

“I’ll check her over, make sure the gorilla didn’t break anything.”

Kinro jolted upright quickly, looking almost surprised to see Senku semi glaring at him from the doorway.

“Senku! I...how long have you been there?”

Senku stared back at him stoically.

“I was right behind you the whole time.”

Kinro hurried towards him, not daring to give another glance to the woman lying unconscious behind him as Senku moved to the side to allow the guard to pass him by.

“O-of course. I’ll return to the others at once.”

He scuttled gracelessly past Senku on the ladder, the scientist turning to watch him as he hurried away, eager to escape his company. Senku watched after him for a few moments before finishing to climb the ladder and entering inside, sliding the hut doors over behind him carefully, leaving the area to be illuminated by nothing more than the bright sunlight streaming in through the window which he moved to it quietly, pulling the cloth curtain as far back as he could to allow in extra light, before kneeling on the hardwood beside Tachi softly. It was then that he got a good look at her, at the blood drying in above her eye, at the swelling on her jaw, at the bruises on her skin...He sighed heavily, she was a mess. Why had she pushed herself this far? When he had left her just the day before she didn’t have a scratch on her and now...he gently touched one of the deep purple blemishes on her upper arm, remembering how she had told them to come back unharmed. He should have told her the same thing. He spoke quietly.

“Tachi.”

She remained unresponsive, a calm silence filling the hut, stopped from echoing from the walls by the copious amounts of raw materials still stored in the area. 

“Tachi wake up.”

He spoke louder and she groaned this time, her arm moving to cross over her lower abdomen. He took hold of it gently, resting her fingers in his palm, hoping to draw her attention as calmly as possible. Her fingertips were still warm, a sign of the stress they had been under in wielding the staff during her training.

“Just for a little while, I need you to wake up.”

“10 more minutes.”

She murmured quietly, Senku chuckling at her words before her eyes opened up, remaining heavily lidded as she struggled to pull her weight and sit upright, wincing as she did so wheezing out a sharp breath, eyes opening wide, her hand shooting free from Senku’s soft grasp to rest across her rib cage. She glanced at her surroundings quickly, looking confused and panicked before settling her attention onto Senku.

“Did I pass out or something?”

He smirked, but couldn’t hold the expression given the pain she was so certainly experiencing.

“Or something. I need to check your injuries.”

She flinched and lay back down slowly, too tired to argue with him. This time. Next time for sure.

“Check away Egghead.”

Senku scratched the back of his head for a moment, the mild heat of what he hoped to be just a faint blush creeping across his face as he pulled his eyes away from her.

“I need to check your torso, so you’ll have to keep your breasts covered while I do it.”

She rolled her head to the side, laughing lightly at his quiet words for fear of a deeper pain if she allowed the sound to be any louder.

“What my breasts aren’t worth sneaking a peak at while I’m out? That’s hurtful Senku.”

He rolled his eyes, but found himself eased slightly by her playful tone. Leaning forward and setting his arms behind her neck, he easily unties the single strap of her dress, pulling it forward at each side, his fingertips grazing her defined collarbone before he shot her an impish smirk.

“I can be less of a gentleman if you want.”

She returned his expression before she waved her hand dismissively and slipped it down the front of her dress, grasping the edge of her breast before doing the same with the other one and moving to raise her hips off of the mat beneath her. Catching on to what she was doing Senku felt the heat in his cheeks grow slightly. He may have been doing it for medical purposes, but he was still undressing a girl for the first time. A girl he liked no less. He hooked a finger into each side of the garment, feeling her soft warm skin against his cold digits before he pulled at it as gently as he could, the woman gasping as he pulled the dress down slowly, a thick lump swelling at the back of Senkus throat, his chest constricting as he slid it along the curvature of her waist to her rest at her hips. Any emotions other than shock were quickly dismissed as his red eyes widened on her ribcage, his breath still held but for a different reason, his teeth clenching together tightly. It made sense to him now that she had gasped the way she did. Deep purple and black marked the area sinfully, the skin broken in a few odd places adding to the effect.

“Tachi what have you done to yourself…”

He spoke quietly and quite unintentionally, Tachi turning her head away from him. She didn’t have to ask what he was talking about to know something was likely discoloured and or broken.

“I’m just a little sore, I’m fine.”

He scowled at her darkly, pulling his annoyed stare to settle on her face. Given her words she had already known something was wrong. Did she know it was so bad? Was it like this before she had started training with Kohaku that day? She should have known how dangerous that was, especially in the stone world. He was limited in what he could do to help her, internal bleeding wasn’t something he was prepared to treat right now. Didn’t she care at all what could happen to her?

“You call this fine? Can you even take a deep breath?”

She grumbled under her breath like a scolded child, furrowing her brow. She didn’t have to attempt the action to know the answer.

“...no.”

Senku sighed, shaking his head and relaxing his tight expression slightly before he pinched the bridge of his nose tightly in thought.

“I didn’t think so. Your ribs are likely broken. No more training for the next 2 months, you got it?”

Her eyes snapped open, wide in disbelief at his casually uttered words and she tried to twist to face away from him, a loud hitched breath jittering free from her throat as she failed at the action, falling back onto the mat, growling in anger and frustration.

“2 months! I cant stop for 2 months! What about the grand bout? And can you pull my dress up so I can move my arms!”

She turned sharply to face him, her pale orbs angry and displeased. She didn’t like that she had to ask for his help even when she was yelling at him. It always seemed like it was that way. Senku shook his head at her, pulling her dress back up carefully, watching her face as it twisted when he passed the fabric over her broken ribs, allowing her to free her hands and tie the straps back into place on her own. She struggled to pull herself upright. 

“We’ll figure it out. You need to take it easy.”

She didn’t respond right away, her mouth closed tightly, her eyes closed tighter still. This couldn’t be happening.

“I can still help.”

He shook his head even though she couldn’t see it, her sour tone causing his own to lower.

“You’ve pushed yourself too far. When did this happen? You weren’t multicoloured when I left yesterday.”

She lay back unsteadily, lowering her weight using her arms, and barely opened her eyes to peer at him, her voice barely above a whisper as she spoke. She wasn’t proud of the state she had gotten herself into. Wasting their time, was that what she had been doing? The gap between them couldn’t be closed so quickly, of course it couldn’t. What was she thinking? And now she was keeping Senku from working on the drug. They didn’t have time to waste, least of all on her. She wasn’t going to be there to help them, she wasn’t going to be able to make a difference, she couldn’t show them what she could be worth, because she wasn’t worth anything. Not before the stone world, and not now.

“I dunno...I took a lot of hits in the last 24 hours.”

Senku watched her for a moment, her disappointment evident, her eyes becoming void of their bright hopeful shimmer, her sadness filling up the entirety of the room, the air becoming weighted and dark. He lay down beside her on his back, folding his arms across his abdomen and interlocking his own fingers, his head turning to watch her as she allowed her own to fall to the side, their eyes locking as they sat for a few moments in silence. Senku didn’t miss the shining coat of tears resting over her glazed expression, the barely noticeable quiver of her lower lip. He started back at her, not frowning and not smiling. Perhaps she was concerned about the outcome of the grand bout. Without her participation, yes, their plans would have to be adjusted, but they could still do it, they weren’t going to give up.

“ You didn’t have to push yourself this hard, this didn’t have to happen. We’ll manage in the bout without you, I’m 10 billion percent sure of it.”

He gave her a lopsided smile, hoping to reassure her, to see her smile back at him even just a little, to have her know that no matter what happened they were going to succeed, but it his small hopeful smile faltered when her mood seemed to darken further, Senku watching as a single tear fell free from her eyes, trailing down quickly to seep into the thin mat below her.

“So am I.”

He stayed quiet for a few moments, he didn’t understand. Something he was terribly unfamiliar with.

“Then why are you crying?”

“Because you don’t need me. None of you do.”

She turned away from him again, not wanting him to see as another tear fell free, not wanting him to see the wound which was splitting open, the dark self doubt which clawed at the recesses of her soul escaping through the gaping hole in her heart. Useless, worthless, an embarrassment.

“Tachi.”

He spoke quietly, sitting up but not looming over her. 

“I’m gonna take a little nap. I’m sure you and Chrome will have that drug done in no time huh?”

He reached out to set his hand onto her shoulder, but stopped just short of contact, sensing that it wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts, and regardless of how much he disagreed with them apparently not needing her, she didn’t want to be confronted right now, nor did she want to be comforted. His frown stretching further, his stomach pitting as she pulled her legs up towards her chest. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? He wanted her to feel better but that wasn’t something he would be able to force on her, he couldn’t make her talk to him. 

“As quickly as we can. You know the offer to talk to me is still there, it always will be, over anything, over nothing if you like. I’ll come wake you for food later.”

She remained still, her response barely above a whisper.

“Yeah.”

Senku left the hut without another word, but stopped at the doors to watch her for a few short moments, the pit in his stomach growing, the feeling of bile rising in his throat becoming ever more present. He just wanted to help her. Twice now it had become evident that there was more to her than she allowed them to see, something which pulled at the edges of the smile which he had thought to always pull across her face, something which crushed what he had once assumed to be never ending confidence, something which pulled that fun loving, light hearted, bright eyed part of her into a deep pit of nothing. It took the smile from her lips, the spring from her step, the light from her eyes. He cursed himself under his breath as he began back towards the laboratory, he was so selfish. Something was hurting her in a way he himself may never really understand...and all he could focus on was how hurt he was that she wouldn't share that something with him.


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update, I'm hoping to have the next chapter out tomorrow or the day after. <3

Gen watched Senku intently as he stole yet another glance at Chrome’s hut before refocusing on the bowl beside his own. The scientist had spent the afternoon working tirelessly in his laboratory, yet hadn’t even touched the food before him. He furrowed his brow as he set his red eyes firmly on the fish dish Kohaku had prepared, rolling his lips in apparent thought. Gen hummed to himself from his seated position beside the scientist. As amusing as Senku’s obvious internal argument about whether or not to disturb her was, they were at a crucial moment apparently in the production of their sulpha drug, besides, the sooner Senku was through with the drug, the sooner he could get to work on Gen’s cola. The mentalist licked his lips at the thought, anticipation for that which he desired most building within him once more, and Gen always got what he desired. He swallowed down the last of his own meal, standing from his place and gesturing towards the extra bowl.

“I assume that dish is for Tachi, I’ll take it to her, hmm?”

Senku’s clouded eyes focused on him, a frown tugging at his lips while a smile stretched across Gen’s.

“She’s-”

Gen waved his hand nonchalantly, pulling the bowl into his hands and turning to face towards the hut.

“You’re still eating Senku, but I’m all finished! I should be the one to take it to her.”

Senku watched as Gen carried the bowl towards the hut, glancing back over his shoulder once and giving the scientist a coy smile. Senku sighed shortly, picking his food with his chopsticks as he watched the mentalist’s retreating form. He had wanted to check on her himself in hopes that her spirits were raised after her well deserved rest, in hopes that perhaps she had just been exhausted and he would see her smile back at him and threaten him not to utter a word to anyone that she had shed a tear. Though in reality he knew that it was unlikely that this would be the case, and that if anyone would be able to convince her to open up a little, it would surely be Gen. He had done all he could to see to her physical being, now it was up to Gen to determine her mental wellness. Senku’s brow furrowed deeper, his shoulders sulking slightly. How long had she been in such self doubt? In such pain? How long had she needed his help and just how many times had he failed to see it? His brow relaxed slightly, his eyelids becoming heavy, she deserved better.

Gen entered into the hut quietly, his eyes immediately falling onto the quietly slumbering form of Tachi. Her face was screwed loosely, contorted in pain even as she slept, curled into a slight ball as she lay on her side facing away from the setting sun. The pale light gave the room a warm glow and Gen settled himself beside the woman as quietly as he could, squinting his eyes to get a better look at her. This was the first time he had ever seen her still. She always seemed to be on the move even past the time he himself liked to retire, but even during the daytime hours she was always occupied. Training, out walking, fishing, crafting...it was almost odd to see her at peace.

“It’s time to wake up.”

He spoke softly, receiving a quiet murmur in response. When she didn't stir any further he chuckled quietly, placing the bowl down beside him and leaning forwards to settle his hand onto her shoulder. He flinched when her eyes shot open and she yelped, shooting up from her resting position, her noise of surprise quickly turning to an anguished hiss, her arms moving to protect her upper torso. Gen leaned back from her, watching as small tears gathered at the edges for her tightly closed eyes.

“I-I’m sorry.”

His apology tumbled through his lips much less graciously than anything he had muttered in quite some time, his shock at her reaction constricting his normally sharp thoughts.Tachi raised her head up to allow her eyes to meet Gen’s, her breaths short and laboured.

“It...it’s ok.”

She gave him a soft smile, wincing as she adjusted herself to sit up right.

“Sorry about the yell it’s just…”

She trailed off, pulling her gaze from his, her smile falling into a sullen sadness, a melancholy aura filling the room which caused Gen’s own expression to drop further as the very air around him seemed to grow heavier.

“You must be in a great amount of pain, are you going to be alright?”

She glanced back at him, confusion growing within her. Hadn’t Senku told them what she had done to herself? That she had pushed herself far beyond her limits? That she was broken? Useless?

“I...Senku didnt tell you?”

Gen shook his head no, readjusting himself to fold his hands in his lap carefully. He squinted slightly now that he directly faced the glow coming in through the window, slightly obscuring the woman seated before him.

“No, I suspect he respects your privacy far too much to do such a thing.”

Another sobre smile took hold of Tachi’s lips for a brief moment. Of course he hadn’t told anyone about her injuries without her consent, she only hoped he had done the same in regards to her shameful display of self pity.

“Of course he didn’t… I’m fine, it’s just some broken ribs...I think.”

Gen winced internally at the statement, having broken bones was one thing, having broken bones in the stone world was another. She wouldn’t have the luxury of painkillers or even an xray to ensure things were still set in place correctly, not to mention the likely knuckle biting pain of when the injuries had taken place. He kept his gaze on her for a few moments, his mind settling. She had still gotten back up, even after having such an injury inflicted. She had fought through it, saw past it, tried to ignore it. He sighed quietly; some may have seen her determination as admirable, he on the other hand only really saw such behaviour as self destructive and reckless. His earlier thoughts about her need to prove herself worth something resurfaced in his mind, likely the core reason for her sitting before him broken and beaten.

“I can’t compete in the bout like this.”

Her words were whispered, her solemn aura darkening further. Gen felt a weight press on his chest, a discernible sense of discomfort settling in his pitting stomach. Normally he had no time for sentiments such as empathy, they only got in the way of his own aspirations, so why was it flooding through him like a wave over the sand now?

“And why does that make you so upset? What would you gain from competing in the bout? You aren’t strong enough to emerge victorious, and you know that don’t you?”

She nodded once, a short sigh falling through her lips before she raised her head up slowly, capturing Gen’s sharp eyes with her own..

“I know I can’t win, but I thought maybe I could take out some of the weaker ones or something...or even just tire my opponent out enough to tip the scales in our favour in their next fight.”

Gen shifted to remove the sun from behind her, settling himself beside her, now able to see the desperation and disappointment glazed her pale pupils yet her thin lips were pulled upwards softly. He shook his head in response.

“They don’t need that you know, they’re strong.”

She hummed, exhaling slowly.

“I know, they don’t need me at all. I just wanted to help them, even just a little.”

Gen watched her fixedly, it still wasn’t apparent to her what she would really gain from such a feat. Was validation really all she was searching for? Did such people really draw breath? He himself had never encountered anyone, everyone had an agenda, was she really so simple?

“I still don’t understand what you would gain from all this.”

Tachi laughed quietly, wincing as she did.

“I guess I must come off a little crazy to you guys huh?”

Gen smirked softly, unable to pull a harder expression as he folded his hands together in his sleeves. She certainly was odd.

“A little.”

The hut fell silent for a few moments before Tachi straightened up in place as much as she could, adjusting herself to face Gen instead of having to turn her head to make eye contact with him. He blinked in confusion of her sudden change in disposition, a smile pulling across her face as she rested her hands on her thighs.

“All that aside, this is our chance to talk for a bit! So let’s hear it all Gen!”

She flashed him a bright grin, Gen taking a few moments to look over her strangely before laughing quietly and shaking his head. It was a brash and obvious change of subject, but he would allow it he supposed. He smirked, flicking his hair out of his face, he did so love to talk himself up, especially to women, even when he had no intention of courting them.

“I surmise you mean before all of this happened? I was on T.V., praised as a mentalist with great ability and-”

Tachi shook her head, her smile falling into a smirk.

“Oh no no, I don’t want to hear you blow smoke up your own ass Gen, I want to hear about you. You know like...what was your family like? What's your favourite colour? Did you prefer summer over winter, that kind of stuff! I’m not going to learn anything about you if you recite facts off of your own wikipedia page.”

Gen cocked an eyebrow at the still smirking young woman.

“Why do you want to know things like that? What do they matter?”

Tachi’s smirk faltered and she mirrored his own curious expression.

“Why wouldn’t I want to know it? I want to be your friend, I want to know you, not about you.”

The two spent more time than intended talking, Gen finding that once he started answering Tachi’s seemingly unrelated questions one after another that he found the activity rather enjoyable. He watched her throughout for any signs of well...anything, but all he seemed to find was sincerity. Despite her injuries, despite her obvious internal pain and problems, she wanted to know about him, everything he was willing to tell her. He found himself laughing with her, sharing stories from his school days, even going on about his producer's cat who he often coddled when he was out of anyone's line of sight. He stole another glance back at the hut as he made his way towards the laboratory, his sharp mind mulling over his newfound thoughts. Tachi was...strange. On one hand she was brash and thuggish, but on the other, beneath those loud and often crude words, she seemed to be hiding a kind heart, one full of acceptance, one searching for the best in others. Her obsession to help others wasn’t driven by anything more than to feel she could be worth something to those she cared about. She wasn’t searching for recognition for the sake of recognition, she just...wanted someone to see her as someone worth seeing. She saw that those around her believed in her, but feared letting them down, torn between the determination of proving those who lifted her up right, and the anguish of the doubt from those who pushed her back down. For some reason his prognosis left him with a pitting feeling in his stomach, and a frown pulling at his lips, geez even he wanted to help her out.

“Gen.”

The mentalist hummed and lifted his head, bringing his eyes to meet Senku’s who stared back at him blankly.

“Good evening Senku. Skulking around in the shadows are we?”

He chuckled softly but didn’t receive one of Senku’s trademark smirks in return, the scientist instead scratching the back of his neck before allowing his arms to fall forward and fold across his chest, his scarlet eyes brimming with concern as he gazed past the man stood before him, falling onto Chrome’s hut.

“How is she?”

Gen turned to stare at the hut as Senku was before refocusing onto the scientist, his dark blue eyes scanning across Senku’s knitted brow.

“I would wager her recovery will be both long and painful for her, I’m sure you’ll agree. Though I gather we aren’t talking about her broken bones, are we?”

Senku moved his gaze from the hut to Gen, allowing his shoulders to slump slightly as he released a sigh, Gen humming in response as he moved to pass by Senku, stopping so that they stood shoulder to shoulder. He paused for a moment, his voice soft when he next spoke.

“You surely don’t need me to tell you that she can’t do this alone. It’s time to put her trust in you and the others who would call themselves her friends to the test. She requires support..”

He took a single step forward before he stopped again, giving a small smile and allowing his unseen eyes to glaze over.

“Support I’m sure she would give any of you without a second thought.”


	24. Chapter 23

Senku and Chrome had risen the next morning long before Tachi had, the brunette shaking his red eyed sensei awake before the pair quietly made their way out of the hut, doing all they could to ensure they didn’t disturb their injured companion. It was still early when they entered the laboratory to check the progression of the sulfa drug, Senku giving an approving nod to the white powder and declaring that their efforts had led to success; it was ready. Chrome’s lips pulled tight into a grin, his excitement too much to contain as he threw his arm around Senku’s shoulder, squeezing it tightly, his dark eyes set fixedly on the white powder, dreaming of the amazing things Senku had promised him it was capable of.

“We’re really going to save her, thank you Senku.”

Senku smirked and nodded before shrugging his way out of Chrome’s grasp and dusting off his shoulder. Not everything may have been going exactly as he wanted it to right now, but his confidence in the drug was absolute...assuming his diagnosis was correct. Science was easy, emotions were hard. His focus fell back onto Tachi briefly as the thoughts fluttered through his mind, his assured smirk faltering, something which didn’t go unnoticed by Chrome. The brunette’s own lips turned downwards, his eyes drifting to the dry earth cracked earth by his feet, his hands clasping together tightly. They hadn’t had a chance to discuss Tachi’s condition yet. He had wanted to ask her himself but had been stopped by both Senku and Gen the previous day, both advising him that the blonde needed to rest, and that he occupied himself elsewhere until she was feeling better.

“Hey Senku...Tachi...she’s going to be OK, right?”

Senku had already had his gaze set on Chrome as his exterior saddened, and upon the voicing of his concern found a heavy sigh escaping himself. He had given thought to what Gen told him, and while he wanted to prove to her that he was a friend worthy of her trust and encourage her to confide in him, he knew that the more people supporting her, the better, and Chrome was an ideal candidate. He adored Tachi, and while of late the two hadn’t spent much time together, he knew that Tachi cared for Chrome in the same way.

“Her physical injuries will take some time to heal. In the meantime, she would likely be thankful for the aid of people close to her.”

The brunettes expression shifted quickly, a bright grin taking hold of his features as he clenched his fists readily.

“You mean like helping her out? Yeah of course! What should I do?”

Senku chuckled at his enthusiasm, a sobre smile overtaking his frown.

“Talk with her.”

Chrome’s enthusiasm gave way to confusion.

“But...you said I should help.”

Senku hummed, folding his arms across his chest and nodding.

“There’s more than one way to help someone.”

The ex-wizard took a few short moments to contemplate Senku’s words before he nodded, his smile softening and his dark eyes brimming with determination.

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll make sure to see her once she’s awake!”

“Hey! Why isn’t Tachi eating with us today? Is she still sore?”

Suika cocked her head curiously at Chrome who she assumed would have the answer, the brunette nodding his head once before he shovelled another spoonful of food into his mouth. Senku took over answering the question, taking note that the others seated around them were also watching Chrome for any semblance of a verbal answer.

“She is, we’ll have to take her something to eat soon.”

Suika jumped on spot excitedly.

“Oh! Oh! Me and Chalk will do it!”

Senku nodded at the offer, pushing the extra bowl resting beside him across the table to the young girl. Suika was another who cared about Tachi, something which Senku had bore witness to more than once. The pair hadn’t even been acquainted that long and yet they could often be spotted going on ‘adventures’ together. Long treks around the local terrain, collecting flowers, fishing together. They had developed what seemed to him as a sisterly bond, something which he was sure they both held dear.

“Go ahead.”

Without finishing her own food Suika immediately took hold of the bowl in her small hands, laughing and calling on Chalk to encourage the dog to follow after her. The canine shot one last hopeful glance towards Kaseki’s food before taking off after the girl, yapping in delight as he followed after her.

Tachi was awoken by the sound of the hut door being roughly opened, followed by soft whines and a quiet grunt. She sat up carefully and groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she gazed towards the empty doorway. A few seconds later a head appeared in her line of sight, Chalk being pushed up and through the door way by who she assumed was Suika. The girl gave one final grunt as her faithful companion cleared the entrance, her own watermelon covered head quickly appearing over the edge behind him. Chalk barked in delight as he ran towards Tachi, and she released a quiet laugh as he padded his feet in front of her, his tail wagging quickly and his tongue hanging free of his mouth. She reached forward slightly, her fingers rubbing softly through his white fur as she petted his head gently.

“Hi Tachi! We brought you breakfast!”

Suika quickly ran forward to stand beside her pet, presenting the bowl in her hands with a small smile and a light blush. Tachi returned the kind expression, her heart fluttering with a honey dipped delight as he gazed affectionately at the small girl.

“You have to eat it all up so that you get better soon okay?”

She placed the bowl into Tachi’s now outstretched hand, nodding in approval as the blonde held it to her lips and allowed some of the porridge inside into her mouth, giving a content sigh as it settled in her already rumbling stomach.

“Thank you Suika, that was really nice of you and Chalk.”

Tachi’s smile faltered. Suika and Chalk, two who would be horribly affected if Magma were to win the Grand Bout. Who knew what would become of their village if that brute were to become their chief. Her hand tightened around the bowl, her gaze darkening as she contemplated the possible ramifications of someone like Magma gaining power over the village. Over her friends. She had already been told by Kohaku what Magma thought of Ruri and her illness, and the comments he had made regarding the priestess’ younger sister were nothing short of disgusting. He planned to rule with an iron fist, to crush all those who opposed him. If that trash of a human being ever even thought about laying a hand on Suika she would...her thoughts stopped dead, her internal rage fizzling into something akin to despair, a heavy dread filled pit pooling in her stomach. What could she do if he were to threaten her? Kinro or Kohaku would take care of it, someone who could actually do something about it, would take care of it...while she sat idly on the sidelines, weak, valueless, inferior. Suika watched Tachi’s features as they shifted from content, to angry, to sad, her head cocking curiously as she studied the woman.

“What’s wrong, you don’t like porridge?”

The blonde blinked and shook her head, pulling herself back into the moment and giving the girl a smile instead. She wouldn’t contemplate such outcomes, there was no need. Kohaku, Kinro and Ginro would handle this, they wouldn’t let anything bad happen to the village, to Suika, she knew they wouldn’t.

“Oh nothing, just lost in thought! So! What do you say you and I go for a walk today?”

Clasping her hands together in front of her in delight Suika nodded, her watermelon shifting on her head as he did.

“Really?! That would be great!”

Tachi glanced out of the window briefly. It seemed to be a nice day, the sky void of the grey clouds which had invaded their last jaunt through the forest together, the brilliant sunshine visible to her even from where she sat promising a better day. She allowed her shoulders to relax a little, conscious of the pain in her ribcage as she exhaled slowly. It would be pleasant to get away from the main settlement for a little bit, away from the sights and sounds of the combatants training for the Grand Bout.

Tachi did all she could to hide her pain from Suika as they exited the hut, including lifting Chalk down the ladder on the young girls request, her eye twitching as she screamed internally while completing the simple action. Gen was the one to wave to them upon their approach to the others, drawing everyone else’s attention to the pair. Chrome smirked at Tachi’s composure, of course she wouldn’t let her injuries keep her down, she didn’t let anything keep her down.

“Good morning! How’re you feeling?”

She nodded to him softly and shrugged her shoulders.

“I’m fine, it’s just some broken ribs, I’m not dying.”

Ginro bit his lip, shuddering at the thought of such an injury.

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

Tachi laughed lightly, knowing that if she allowed it to be any louder her ribcage would expand and yes...it would hurt..

“No not at all, it’s licked being licked by a unicorn.”

“...What’s a unicorn?”

Ginro, Kinro, Kaseki, Kohaku, Chome and Suika spoke in unison, Gen, Senku and Tachi chuckling in response.

“A horse...but with a pointed horn on its forehead, like a rhino, but not real.”

Silence came over them as the villagers exchanged glances, Chrome speaking up alone this time.

“...And a rhino is…?”

Tachi laughed again, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively. If they got into this it would take all damn day.

“Nevermind, we can talk about it later.”

Suika seemed lost in thought for a short moment, her small hand pressed to her chin before she called out loudly.

“Oh! Tachi will you tell us a story later?! One about the not real pointy horses?”

She chuckled and accepted the girls request. Pointy horses, she wasn’t really one for unicorn stories, but she was sure with a little thought she would be able to throw something together, she could think about it on their walk. Chrome hummed in approval of the idea.

“One of your stories after a long day of training does sound great.”

Tachi turned her green eyes to settle solely on him, cocking her head curiously.

“What are you training for?”

As if he had been desperate for her to ask Chrome smirked immediately, pointing his thumb towards himself proudly and straightening up.

“The bout! Me and Senku are going to enter to increase our chances of winning!”

Tachi's curious face fell, Senku watching the woman closely as her aura of sadness swiftly returned. He side glanced at Gen, the mentalist doing the same to him and nodding in silent understanding. Chrome continued on.

“And when I win and become chief, the village will be a part of the Kingdom of Science!”

Kaseki chuckled and folded his hands behind his back innocently.

“And you’ll be marrying Ruri as you always wanted to.”

The brunette’s cheeks exploded in a heavy blush, many of the others chuckling at him as he stumbled over his own words in an attempt to find some sort of reply. Senku didn’t hear what he eventually came out with, his red eyes affixed onto the woman's solemn expression. It only remained as such for a few seconds before she straightened back up, inhaling what was likely as deep a breath as she could and putting a smile onto her face. It caused Senku to flinch internally. It was so forced, so fake. She wasn’t happy, but she felt the need to hide it. He rolled his lips in thought, frustrated when he didn’t reach any kind of solution. Tachi had already gone back to participating in their conversation, but he remained stuck in place, his scarlet orbs settled onto the fake smile pulled across her lips. He had said he wanted to see her smiling back at him, but not like that. He wanted to see her own smile, the one that made her eyes glitter with light hearted happiness, the one that caused the edges of his own lips to twitch upward, even if the normally settled in a smirk rather than a smile. It wasn’t good that she thought she had to bottle everything up the way she was, so needed to know that they were there for her..

“-and you think you’ll beat Kinro? I would wager on him becoming the next chief.”

“Hey you never know! I might win!”

Kaseki chuckled joyfully.

“Maybe Kinro would be nice enough not to take Ruri as his bride for you! Just the mantle of chief!”

Kinro sighed and shook his head.

“If I win I will become chief and marry Ruri. Those are the conditions of accepting victory.”

Neither Gen nor Senku missed the quick glance the warrior threw to Tachi, nor the subtle sulking of his shoulders and drop in his tone.

“And rules are rules.”

Ginro joined the argument after that, throwing in his own ‘what if’s’ and ‘maybe I’ll wins’, but in reality they all knew the plan. Tire Magma out as much as possible to try and assure Kinro would be able to take him down. He was their best bet by far given that Kohaku couldn’t claim the title. If they wanted to save Ruri, they had to win, to the extent that even Senku himself was going to participate. It was true that he would likely be viciously beaten into the dirt, but any increase in their chances of victory was still an increase.

“Well...you guys be careful training then, Suika, myself and Chalk are going to go for a walk today.”

Gen spoke up, but Senku cut him off.

“Are yo-”

“Take Chrome with you will you? He needs the stamina training.”

Chrome scowled, pointing an accusing finger at Senku and shouting loudly.

“Yeah because you’re so much better!”

Senku chuckled cockily, stuffing his pinky finger into his ear.

“Didn’t you say you used to become exhausted walking with her all over the place? I could at least keep up.”

He couldn’t keep pace, but he could keep up...Chrome’s mouth hung open wide as he gaped before closing it, his brow furrowing tighter but his frown falling into a pout. Suika and Tachi both held their hands over their mouths to hide their giggles after Chrome’s eyes snapped towards them. He huffed, throwing his arms up childishly and stomping off towards the forest.

“Shut up and let’s go!”

“Not that way! I want to go up the mountain! I have all the points from our last race so I get to choose!”

Chrome cocked a curious eyebrow as Suika settled her hands onto her hip briefly before throwing one in the air, her pointer finger outstretched towards the sky.

“Let’s go!”

The child abruptly turned on her heel, Tachi still sniggering as she followed after her, glancing over her shoulder at Chrome in an almost mocking manner.

“You heard the boss lady! Let’s go Chrome!”

His confused expression melted to one of immature joy and he nodded, jogging slightly to catch up with the pair as they began along the pathway. Others dispersed to begin their day, but Senku and Gen remained in place, the mentalist allowing a sly grin to pull his lips.

“You stopped me from questioning her capacity.”

Senku nodded, folding his arms and staring ahead stoically.

“Questioning her ability will only hurt her more right now. I’d rather she just took Chrome with her.”

Gen hummed, swaying on his feet almost childishly.

“And why would you send Chrome instead of going yourself hmm? Don’t YOU want to spend time with her?”

He had been expecting a blush or a flustered response, his smirk falling when he received neither. Senku seemed to instead be in deep thought, his brow tight and his lips straight as he muttered to himself before he turned to leave the area. Gen watched after him, straightening up and folding his hands inside his sleeves, his smirk returning as he replayed Senku’s mutterings in his mind, he was right, this was entertaining.

Senku sighed heavily, one hand ruffling his hair in annoyance as he paced around the laboratory. Kinro’s glance played on his thoughts, coupled with his observations from the day before when the guard had laid Tachi down in Chrome’s hut, and the way he had blushed when he moved her to rest her head against his shoulder while he carried her… it was a possibility… he shook his head, his brow furrowing deeper, no it was more than a possibility, it was a certainty, Kinro was infatuated with Tachi. The conclusion didn’t sit well with Senku and he stopped in place, closing his eyes and cursing under his breath. He had been so wrapped up in the realisation that he knew if he had gone with Tachi he would have been tempted to ensure he beat Kinro to the punch line, to tell her something to indicate his developing feelings for her. He had stopped himself before he even had the chance though. It didn’t matter right now that he cared for her in such a way, it didn’t matter that Kinro may have feelings for her, it mattered that she was fragile at the moment, and the last thing she needed was for him to put more weight onto her shoulders, and more thoughts into her mind. Tachi needed time and help to heal right now, and that’s what he would give her. Regardless of what it may cost him.

That didn’t mean he couldn’t stomp around his lab and curse about it though.


	25. Chapter 24

Chrome watched with a smile stretched across his lips as Suika and chalk chased after one another, the young girls' loud joyful laughter echoing through the valley as they followed the pathway that wound up the mountain. Although he could already feel the dull ache in the back of his calves from the steep incline, he was determined to make it through this without appearing out of breath, he was walking with a child and a casualty, if he couldn’t keep up now, Senku would never let him live it down. His dark eyes stole a glance to Tachi who walked beside him in silence, she looked a little less than content in his own eyes, her shoulders slumped and her normally bright eyes heavily lidded. Senku’s words about support rang in his mind and in that moment it was apparent why the scientist had deemed such a thing necessary. Chrome had met Tachi huddled in a wooden cage, her arm torn open and verging on infection, he had been with her when she threw herself from a cliff and almost drowned, when she had oh so casually popped her shoulder back into place, and when she had ventured out in the vast void in search of her lost comrades… yet through everything she had smirked and laughed with him, she carried an energy of determination, of positivity and hope, it shone through in her words, in her actions and most of all in her eyes. Yet it wasn’t there, no matter how long he stared at her he couldn’t catch so much as a glimpse of it, and that feeling of security that she carried, that her presence meant everything was going to be just fine, it was lost, sucked deep into the abyssal darkness of her pupil. He found a frown tugging at his lips, worry knitting his brow together. He couldn’t stand seeing her this way.

“So how are you doing?”

His question sounded awkward and unsure, as though he wasn’t sure why he was asking it, and in the back of his mind he cursed himself for it. He needed to sound confident, she had to know that she could depend on his confidence if her own had faltered. Tachi turned her head to answer him, her stoic features twisting into curiosity when she saw his own anxious expression.

“Like I said, it’s just some broken ribs, I’ll be fine.”

Silence fell between them again and Chrome pursed his lips. She didn’t sound fine…

“I...I’m sorry about the bout. I promised I would help you save Ruri, and see your village in capable hands…”

Chrome’s shoulders sulked, his nose scrunching slightly at her words. Although it would have been beneficial to them to have her participate, her health and wellbeing came first. He wouldn’t risk losing her, they would make up the shortfall elsewhere, and although Senku and Chrome certainly didn’t add up to anything close to 1 Tachi when it came to dexterity and strength, they would manage. He gave her a weak smile, placing his hand onto her shoulder and giving it a soft squeeze.

“Hey we’re still going to win this.”

She nodded, Chrome’s smile falling when her own demeanour seemed to sadden further at his statement.

“I know.”

She spoke quietly, Chrome able to feel the sadness rolling off of her in waves. He sucked in a deep breath, allowing his hand to fall off of her shoulder delicately.

“This is about more than the Grand Bout huh?”

Tachi glanced ahead to Suika to ensure she was still in sight, able to see the young girl dodging in and out from hiding spots to surprise her four legged companion. 

“No I-”

“Cut it out Tachi.”

He narrowed his eyes at her sternly, folding his arms across his chest before his expression softened a little, a heavy sigh falling through his lips.

“I’m your friend, I care about you and I want to help you out, but I can’t do that if you won’t talk to me.”

He stopped walking, settling both of his hands onto her shoulders, forcing her to face him as he gave her another melancholy smile, his dark eyes brimming with concern and affection as they stared into her pale green orbs. 

“You don’t have to tell me everything, heck you don’t even have to tell me anything if you really don’t want to, but I need you to understand that no matter what I’ll be here ok? To talk into the night, or to hug it out if that’s what you need. When we first met you had my back, so I hope you know that I have yours. I always will.”

She stared back at him for a few moments before pulling her eyes away from him and nodding. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Chrome, it wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him, to let some of it out but what could she really say? The longer she went on without her family the more she seemed to dwell on certain aspects of their relationship. Her brothers would rather spend time with each other than with her. Her mother never spoke up on her behalf, never defended her from her father harsh punishments...and her father; he would have rather she been anywhere else in the world than with them. She was an embarrassment to him, her grades were less than amazing, she was brutish and loud, her reputation with boys was less than desirable, she wasn’t beautiful, she wasn’t anything. Not to him, not to them. To them she was nothing more than a stain on their family name. Useless. Worthless. Nothing.

_‘I can’t take this anymore Tachi! Everytime I go into town I hear them whispering about you when they see me! About your attitude, about your filthy behaviour with boys, about how I must be so ashamed of you!’_

_‘You don’t have to listen to them you know! You could talk to me for once! Maybe try even a little to understand me!’_

_‘There’s nothing to understand, do you hear me? Because that’s what you are, nothing. I’m done with these whispers, I’m done with these rumours, because I’m done with you. You’ll be leaving for your grandmothers tomorrow night.’_

_She felt the tears threaten to fall from her eyes but she blinked them back, she wouldn’t give him the fucking satisfaction of seeing them fall._

_‘For how long this time? A week? A month? A fucking year?’_

_‘For what I hope is forever! Now go and pack!’_

_She stiffened, her eyes opening wide and the tears spilling over the edge, rolling down her cheeks quickly to drip from her chin. Her father watched her for a moment before he pulled his eyes from her and turned on his heel, leaving the room. He had said all he had to on the matter. Tachi turned to look towards her mother and brothers, her sorrowful eyes pleading with them for their support, for their acceptance, but she was only answered with silence before her mother ushered them out of the room, leaving her alone with her tears, with her rejection, with her pain._

She gave Chrome a smile, one which caused his frown to deepen further. It masked pain and doubt, a facade and nothing more.

“Yeah I know you do, I’m sorry to worry you Chrome, thank you.”

She tried to pull away but he stopped her, his grip on her shoulders tightening. He wanted to press her further, but he knew he shouldn’t, if she wasnt ready to tell him then all he could do was make sure he was there for her when she was.

“I mean it. I love you, you know that right? You’re like a sister to me and I can’t stand seeing you this way.”

He fell forward, embracing her carefully due to her injuries, but holding her tightly enough to hopefully convey his affections and support. Tachi’s eyes widened for a moment before she relaxed into the hug, her arms wrapping around Chrome softly as another smile overtook her features, one brimming with appreciation and delight, one that brought some of that sparkle back to her eyes, one that poured some of the warmth back into her soul.

“I know; and thank you. I love you too, just so you know.”

Chrome’s smile returned and he nodded, holding her for just a moment longer to bask in the innocent joy of that moment.

“And when you marry Ruri and have 17 little wizard children, they’ll all call me Aunt Tachi right?”

Chrome chuckled softly.

“17 seems a bit much don't you think?”

“I just assumed you’d be on top of her every waking moment for the rest of your life after the wedding.”

“Tachi!”

He broke the hug frowning, his face scarlet, Tachi smirking back at him before she laughed. Chrome found himself joining her, the pair beginning forward to catch up to Suika and Chalk who had now rounded the corner just ahead of them. She may not have been willing to open up to him, but she knew she could, and hopefully that would be enough for now. 

A few days passed in relative peace. Tachi kept eyes on Senku and Chrome’s training, both disappointed that she couldn’t join them, and sympathetic with them each time they took a hard hit. Kinro and Kohaku were a little easier on them than they had been on her, likely to avoid a repeat of her own injuries, and she was thankful to them for that. She assisted Kaseki a few times with small matters, and did a little foraging with Suika, sometimes even having Gen accompany them, but she spent much of her time doing very little, much to her exasperation and annoyance. She was currently seated down by the river, her boredom evident even as her fingers worked on plaiting together the rope in her hands. The change in scenery was pleasant given that she had spent the last few days in the main area of the camp, and she found herself able to relax just a little against the tree behind her, the soothing quiet running of the waters helping to calm the storm of emotions still thundering in her mind. After returning from her walk with Suika and Chrome a few days prior, her spirits had been lifted slightly. The scientists kind words mixed well with the bright uplifting laughs of Suika as she ran carefree, but those dark thoughts were still there, surfacing with each hit her comrades were taking that should have been hers, her self doubt and loathing returning 10 fold each night when the sun sank down behind the mountains, the never ending darkness of the night creeping into her mind and pulling her grim thoughts to the forefront of her consciousness. She was pulled from her contemplation by the sound of footsteps walking calmly along the worn path, Kinro coming into view shortly after. He spotted her as soon as he cleared the trees, but continued forward, dipping his hands into the cold waters of the river to soothe them before coming closer to her. She gave him a small closed eyed smile, Kinro able to feel a familiar dull heat tickling at the tips of his ears as he took a seat beside her. 

“Why are you sitting down here alone?”

Tachi shrugged softly, readjusting the rope in her hands to allow her to continue working.

“A change in scenery I suppose. I like listening to the river, it reminds me of long summer days by the viaduct.”

She gave a slightly wider smile. A reminder that not all of her memories were bad ones. Kinro hummed for a moment before he sighed heavily.

“I...don’t know what a viaduct is.”

Tachi shook her head softly, leaning back against the tree and allowing the warm sun to touch her neck as she lifted her head slightly to lock eyes with him.

“Sometimes I forget you know. I feel like I’ve known you all for a lifetime. I wish you could have seen my time.”

Kinro’s dark eyes surveyed her for a moment, a lump settling in his throat as he gazed down at her.

“I understand the feeling. Yet at the same time it feels like only yesterday that you arrived at the bridge.”

Tachi laughed softly and inhaled as deeply as her broken ribs would allow her to.

“Ah when you tried to cut my hand off.”

Kinro pursed his lips and rubbed the back of his neck softly at the reminder of the incident. He was only following the rules, as he always did, though he really shouldn’t have attacked when he had. They were lucky he hadn’t done any damage that day.

“I have apologised for that I think.”

Tachi smirked at him, remembering the day he had uttered his ‘sort of’ apology.

“I remember, the day you said I had a beautiful face.”

Kinro felt his blush creeping further across his face, his eyes widening slightly as his embarrassment from that day crept into his thoughts. Tachi laughed quietly at his flustered features.

“Not as beautiful as your lovely bride to be Ruri though right? I hear she’s absolutely stunning.”

She winked at him mischievously, Kinro’s embarrassment falling away as the thought of a possible marriage to Ruri returned to him. The blonde cocked her head at the sudden fall in his demeanour, it seemed that Kinro wasn’t completely sold on the second part of victory in the Grand Bout.

“...Have I been lied to or something? Does she have an 18 inch nose and 3 eyes?”

Kinro gave her a strange look before deflating with a heavy exhale.

“No nothing like that. Ruri is very lovely in every aspect of the word. Though in honesty, not who I would choose to wed if the choice was my own.”

Tachi gasped, all remnants of her worry leaving her as she turned fully to face Kinro, a large grin settled across her lips and her eyes shining in childish delight. 

“Kinro has eyes for someone! Come on then! Who is it? Tell me all about her!”

The guard stared down at her. Her sharp green eyes were wide and glittered in the sunlight. Shadows cast across her from the tree above them obscured the few pale scars on her face, her thin lips wide and stretched into a curious smile. The wind caught her blonde locks, pulling the few loose strands across her face, her nose twitching slightly from the sensation. There was no doubt in his mind that Ruri was beautiful, that she was an ideal priestess and would make a perfect wife for one very lucky person...yet he couldn’t help but feel that if the choice was his, if he could have anyone right now...it would be the impish loud mouth seated before him. It wasn’t how things were though. If he won the bout as they intended, then he would take on the mantle of chief, and marry Ruri. Those were the rules.

And he always followed the rules.

Right?


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts From Phantom:
> 
> This is a shorter chapter, mainly because I felt this was a good place to cut it off. My apologies for any disappointment, I hope to post another update soon! ;)
> 
> Phantom' Out!~
> 
> Also: For anyone interested. I do my own fanart. Judge me if you will, I'm enjoing myself so I don't care.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/phantomsockeater/art/Character-Sketch-Tachi-2nd-Version-847717679

The last few days or so around the Kingdom of Science had been a rather unfulfilling time for Tachi. After their conversation by the river when she had asked Kinro about the person he was interested in, the man had seemingly been avoiding her. They hadn't even finished their conversation that day, the sculpted brunette turning a dashing shade of deep crimson and quickly excusing himself from the conversation. He didn't have to answer her if he didn't want to, she was only curious. That said, it was possible that he had figured out that if he were to tell her who he was interested in, she would have teased him about it relentlessly. 

Construction had begun on a new building beside Chrome's hut, not that Tachi had been allowed to lift a finger to help in its development, a storage room. Senku had been adamant with her about resting her damaged body, shooing her away to sit on the sidelines with Gen. She enjoyed speaking with the mentalist, and more often than not they found themselves reminiscing about the things they missed most. Tachi and her cream pastries, Gen and his cola. Suika would often chime in with questions about their subject of discussion, her young face bright with curiosity and wonder as the pair explained things to her. Then there was the training for the bout. Neither Senku nor Chrome were really good enough to be considered serious competitors, but they were adamant in joining the fight. They had their plan, and every sword on their side increased their chances, even if it was by a minimal margin.

Tachi puffed out her cheeks slightly, her sharp eyes heavily lidded, her knees pulled as closely to her chest as her aching ribs would allow, her arms wrapped tightly around them and she gazed ahead at the reflection of the silver moon in the calm running waters of the river. The pebbled earth beneath her had long since stopped being uncomfortable, her fingers having already pulled all the stray strands of lush green grass around her free from them as she wallowed in her own mind. They were all moving forward, pushing on, trying harder, and here she sat, a broken, lowly burden. She raised her head slightly, the cool breeze of the fading summer causing a shiver to tingle her spine and goosebumps to raise on her skin, her eyes drifting upwards to settle onto the dark sky above her. So many stars. She had always thought when she was at home that she was so lucky to see them as clearly as she could. There was so little light pollution out on the ranch, and more than once she had lain alone out in the dusty grass to gaze up at them, to count the twinkling beacons so far away, but this... she had never dreamed they could be so beautiful. A low sigh fell through her lips, her shoulders relaxing just a little as she allowed the unfiltered abject splendour of the unmarked night sky to wash over her. It all seemed so small at that moment. Her injuries, her failure, her complete and total worthlessness...she closed her eyes tightly, tears gathering at the edges and threatening to fall free. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she pull herself together? What if the others saw her crying? They would waste their time comforting her. Why couldn't she just take a deep breath, suck it up and get over herself already? She was being so selfish! So stupid! So....so useless. She grit her teeth and her eyes clenched closed tighter as she choked back a sob, a tear escaping and rolling down her cheek quickly, the darkness surrounding her seeping steadily into her thoughts, engulfing her broken soul and pulling it forcefully into the deepest depths of its own recess. Insignificant, worthless, useless, broken; nothing. She was nothing. Her father was right about her, he always had been. It didn't matter what her grandmother thought she was, what she thought her granddaughter could be. She would only disappoint her. She could only disappoint everyone. Let them down, again and again. 

Another tear fell free, her fingernails digging painfully into her scalp. It didn't matter what she did, how hard she tried, who she wanted to be close to, what she wanted to do, how badly she wanted to prove herself to be something, to be someone, to be worth their time, their effort, their friendship, their love. She would fail, she would always fail. Break their trust, let them fall, hurt them. That was all she was good for. All she had ever been good for. Nothing.

"Tachi?"

The blonde's head shot up quickly, her blurred eyes settling onto Senku who now stood beside her, his hands settled on his hips, eyebrows narrowed and lips pulled into a loose frown. How long had he been standing there? She raised her forearm, wiping her eyes quickly and taking as deep a breath as she could. It was important to pull herself together, to push it all back down, not to worry him.

"H-hey."

She cursed her voice as it broke, it sounded weak and hurt, and she noticed as it caused Senku's brow to knit further. The stones beside her shifted as he lowered himself onto them, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees. He raised his head to gaze upwards at the sky, to the stars he longed to reach. A silence fell between them, Tachi rolling her lips as her shoulders sulked, great, now she was wasting his time because he had caught her crying like a child.

"Did you come down here to stare at the sky? Or just to cross your legs and enjoy the cold breeze up your man skirt?"

He turned his head to lock her eyes, but she pulled her own away, the smirk on her lips falling away as quickly as it had formed. There was no confidence behind the expression nor the joke. Senku softened his stare as he saw the glisten of the tears around the edges of her eyes, his shoulders falling slightly and his lips pursing. It wasn't that he hadn't tried to talk to her, he had, but she had just brushed him off each time, telling him he had more important things to do than bother her, calling him a weenie, and sending him away. Yes, he wanted to talk to her about his recent revelation, but more importantly...he just wanted to talk to her. She clearly had a lot on her mind, more than she wanted to admit and more than she could handle, but despite his efforts, she continued to push him away. He wouldn't lie to himself and say that it didn't bother him. That the thought that she didn't trust him enough to confide in him didn't sting.

"I came for the breeze of course. It's my guilty pleasure."

He gave her a small smirk as she laughed quietly, her smile sad but present.

"You're a dirty little man Dr. Phibes."

Senku's smirked widened.

"Well that would make you Vulnavia then wouldn't it? Though you would have to learn to hold your tongue to take on the role and I'm 10 billion percent sure you're incapable of that."

Tachi turned her head to the side to stare at him, her face falling blank.

"It blows my mind that you've seen that movie. That you've seen any movie. Didn't you spend all your free time sciencing before?"

He shrugged his shoulders, and as much as it pained him, allowed the term 'sciencing' to go unchecked.

"Most of it, but I did do other things. For example, I like old movies."

Tachi clicked her tongue.

"Lost to the archives of history huh? I wonder if we'll ever get to watch it again. The Abominable Dr. Phibes."

Senku hummed, his eyes scanning her thoughtful expression carefully.

"You could always tell the story, I'm sure the others would enjoy it. I would to."

She smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Yeah, it'll be fun."

A more comfortable silence fell between them, and for a few minutes they both stared above, watching the wisps of cloud as they drifted along so listlessly, before Senku stood from his spot, Tachi's gaze following him as he reached full height and held his hand out to her.

"Now come on, I want to show you something."

Her pale green eyes stared up at him for a moment. A humbled but familiar warmth settled in her chest. Senku was good at picking her up, even just a little. He made making her smile seem so effortless, and while she knew he certainly had more important things to do, that his time could be much better spent; she appreciated it. It didn't seem to matter to him that she kept nudging him away, insisting that she was fine. He kept coming back. Like a big brained boomerang. She reached out and took his hand, his long fingers curling around her own as he pulled her to her feet and began back towards the village, guiding her along the worn pathway through the thin woods by the hand. Her gentle smile grew for a moment into a smirk and she opened her mouth to tease him about how he still held her fingers in his grasp, but found it closing over again before anything tumbled out. His fingers were calloused and clammy, but having them curled around her own chilled digits felt both soothing and comfortable, his thumb pressing against her knuckles almost tentatively.

It felt...nice.


	27. Chapter 26

Upon finally clearing the forest and returning to the main area of the Kingdom of Science, Tachi found her brow knitting in curiosity as her sharp eyes scanned over the silhouettes seated around the campfire, something which struck her as odd immediately.

It was already late evening, Suika and Kaseki had normally retired for the evening by now, and Kinro, Ginro and Kohaku would have returned to the village for the day to go about their other duties. They each turned to look at the pair as they approached, Senku releasing Tachi’s hand which he still had a soft grasp of, her fingers slipping free of his hold, and instead setting his hands onto his hips, a large smirk setting across his lips as he positioned himself at the other side of the fire. Suika stole a glance up to the scientist who grinned darkly in response and nodded his head, the girl bouncing from her spot and releasing an excited laugh. Even though she was sleepy from the extra work they had put in that day to ensure their projects completion, she was kept moving by the adrenaline pumping through her at the thought of finally revealing the fruits of their labour.

“There you are! We waited but you were taking forever so Senku went to get you!”

She grasped the hem of Tachi’s dress, the blonde blinking in confusion and releasing a quiet laugh, her hand moving to rub the back of her neck slowly.

“Sorry...I didn’t know you were waiting for me...why are you waiting for me?”

She could only surmise it had something to do with whatever Senku wanted to show her, but around here, especially when it involved the red eyed semi-mad man, she really couldn’t be sure. Suika squirmed and tugged harder on the woman's dress, Tachi making the decision to move forward as the girl wanted before the material was torn by her enthusiasm. The others followed behind the pair, Suika leading her forwards towards the newly constructed storage hut. Even in the dim light of the fire, it was easy for Tachi to see that the structure had now been completed, and couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. Chrome’s hut was becoming somewhat crowded now that it had 4 occupants. With the rocks and minerals having a proper storage place, they would be able to sleep a little more comfortably...rather than the pile of hamsters they had been of late. Suika released the fabric she had trapped between her small fingers, jumping ahead of Tachi and turning to face her, small arms thrown into the air.

“Surprise!”

The blonde woman gave the girl an adoring smile, kneeling as best as she could to bring herself to eye level with her, her pale eyes tender and brimming with affection.

“The storage hut looks great Suika. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help. You guys did a great job!”

Suika giggled joyfully and shook her head quickly before turning to open the door, pushing it with all her might to reveal the interior. Tachi blinked in confusion as she peered inside, rising to her full height and keeping her gaze ahead of her as she followed the child into the hut slowly. Turning her head to glance at the interior, she was surprised indeed.

In one corner there was a stone fireplace pieced together carefully, giving the area a dull glow and a warmth which chased away the chilled night air. Against one wall was a small table and a chair set in front of it, a window behind it with a simple cloth covering which was strewn back to reveal Chrome hut not more than 10 feet away, and against the adjacent wall sat a bed, one not too different from the rope woven beds she had made when it was just herself, Senku and Taiju. A few blankets were positioned across it carefully, two pillows laid neatly at the head.

A hand set itself on Tachi’s shoulder, and she turned to lock eyes with Chrome who now stood beside her, his smile bright as he squeezed her tightened neck muscles softly. He hadn’t been sure how to help her any further after their walk, and was doing everything he could to take solace in the fact that she knew she could talk with him if she wanted. It didn’t help bring him much peace of mind though, and so when Senku had approached him with this idea he had been eager to participate in the construction, everyone had.

“We made the bed a little bigger, so that you can find a comfortable position to sleep in while your wounds heal.”

She stared back at him blankly in confusion. Her mind reached the obvious conclusion rather quickly, but still struggled to process it.

“My wounds...this...is for me?”

She spoke quietly, her voice unsteady as she turned to glance at the gentle faces of those now standing around her before her eyes landed on Kohaku, the young woman nodding at her and gesturing towards Senku.

“Senku noticed your injuries were making it difficult to climb the steps into Chrome’s hut, not to mention the lack of space. So he came up with this as a solution.”

Ginro took his chance to jump into the conversation, a bright smile set across his face.

“We all worked on it to make sure it was done faster!”

“Even I pitched in.”

Gen gave her a small smile, one which she found herself unable to return, her features stuck in place while the mentalist bowed softly.

“But...but why? You’re all so busy and I...I don’t…”

She trailed off, unsure of finishing her sentence, of revealing her insecurities while she stood before them. Kaseki released a lighthearted laugh.

“Because we want you to get better soon! And be comfortable while you’re doing it! Once you’re feeling up to it, I have a few new glass tricks I want to show you!”

“And we can go on new walks! Even further away!”

“And I hope you’ll still be willing to show me how to use a rope as you can.”

Tachi tried to breathe out but found it caught in her throat, her voice bubbling behind it and her chest swelling with a searing heat. She felt herself trembling slightly, but was unable to stop it, her vision blurring as tepid tears built up around her eyes. Tears so different from those which had fallen down by the river, these were fuelled by abject elation, her gratitude and exhilaration overflowing to such a point that her body felt unable to contain it. A burning warmth so intense that it seemed to quest through every inch of her, chasing away the iced numbness that had sunk so deeply into the very fibres of her being that it caused her bones to ache, her fingertips and toes tingling at the sensation, her chest aching from the immense pressure.

“I-I...ha-...I mean…You shouldn’t...”

She choked on her first sentence, before starting a thousand others in her mind, but none of them seemed to be enough. One of her tears fell free from her watery eyes, her lower lip quivering as she sucked in a sobbing breath. Chrome laughed softly and threw his arm around her shoulders carefully, giving her a side hug and resting his head against her own, his jagged hair pressing against the soft skin of her neck.

“Thank you, the phrase you’re looking for is thank you.”

Another tear fell free and she nodded quickly and repeatedly, raising up her forearm to wipe her tears away and attempt to take a deep breath.

“T-Thank you.”

Ginro laughed nervously at her broken response.

“Hey don’t cry! This is supposed to be a nice thing! Senku you didn’t say she would cry!”

All eyes turned towards the scientist, who simply shrugged his shoulders at his accusing tone, he hadn’t been 10 billion percent sure how she would react, tears had crossed his mind as a possibility, a low one, but there they were apparently.

“I'm a scientist, I deal in facts and figures, anticipating how a woman will react to anything is completely outwith my capacity.”

Tachi sniffed loudly.

“I’m sorry it’s just...no one’s ever done anything like this for me...None of you had to do this but...but you did.”

Gen hummed softly, his smile growing wider as he tucked his hands into his sleeves. He hadn’t met many people in his life who he could say surprised him, yet there Tachi stood. Kind but sinful, sweet but strong, wistful but clever. She never claimed to be anything or to be anyone, she just...was. She built up others, catching them before they fell. Someone who would take the weight from another’s shoulders even if it brought her to her knees. He didn’t know why she behaved in such a manner, the idea of such an existence was less than appealing to him, though he aspired to come to understand her actions nonetheless. He hoped she would talk to him, he hoped she would trust him, that she would give him a chance to understand such an irregular human being. He glanced at Senku, his sharp eyes running over the scientist analytically. He watched Tachi from the back of the group, his scarlet eyes softened slightly in affection, his smirk so wide it could have been mistaken for a smile, his shoulders relaxed/ To the others he would simply have appeared as regular Senku, but Gen noted the small changes. The downward infliction of his brow, the soft curl of his lips, the sheen of his eyes. Whether Senku knew he cared so deeply for her Gen was unsure, but he could see it. What the scientist had was more than just a crush, more than a passing affection or a fleeting tenderness, he loved her. Was it chest bursting, hilltop screaming, can’t be without you for a moment love? No of course not. It was a candle that glowed strong in the darkness, a light that chased off the shadows, something small and still so very fragile, yet overwhelmingly powerful. Something beautiful. Gen felt his own expression honey and somewhere deep within him wondered when he had grown to be so sentimental. An almost silent chuckle left him, his sharp eyes narrowing further, perhaps sentimental was the wrong term, he was...emotionally invested in the situation, like a TV series he had been watching, and he was rooting for the underdog in all this. Kinro stood beside him, his deep forest eyes set tightly onto Tachi, onto the way Chrome held so with such familiarity and tenderness, a small frown pulled across his lips. Gen’s fought his smirk back, perhaps he was just jittery with anticipation at the knowledge that eventually the current situation would come to a head. He glanced to the side when he heard a small yawn escape Suika, the girl rubbing her eyes beneath her melon and he sighed contentedly, it was time to head to bed for the evening and ponder.

“Now that all the excitement is over, I think I’ll head to bed.”

Kinro nodded in agreement, his dark eyes trailing down to the gently swaying Suika.

“Yes, we should probably take Suika back to the village before her mother begins to worry.”

The others began filing out with similar reasons, Chrome giving Tachi a squeeze and promising to come and wake her in the morning so that she wouldn’t miss breakfast, her pale eyes following each of them as they made their way through the darkness towards their village. A small smile was set across Tachi’s lips yet it battled with a frown eager to take its place. They had done this for her not because they had to, but because they wanted to, though in the same breath, they had wasted their precious time and resources on her. They were all so busy and yet...a sigh fell through her lips, her eyes heavily lidded yet her gentle smile achieving victory over her frown, a thought from weeks ago surfacing in her mind, when she had dared to believe for even a second that these people weren’t her friends, that they didn’t want her around.

Everything in the stone world was different than it had been in her own time, yet for her, she couldn’t help but think things were...easier now. She inhaled gently, setting herself carefully onto the edge of her newly built bed, fingers running across the soft fabric of the blankets. She felt the same warm tears settle at the edge of her already aching eyes and she huffed to herself, releasing a quiet but amiable laugh. In her own time, she could have counted on one hand the amount of times she had been so overwhelmed by her emotions that she had cried. She held them back when her schoolmates whispered about her, when her brothers left her out of activities, when boys got what they wanted and moved on, when her father pushed her away, scolded and shunned her for being herself. She held them in, pushed them away. Don't give them the satisfaction. Don't let them know that you’re hurting. Yet this was the third time today, and who knew how many times in front of someone since she had awoken here. What had changed? A tear fell free, yet her smile stretched wider, she didn’t have to think too hard about her answer. The people had changed. These people, they were her friends. They accepted her for her. They laughed with her not at her, they led her by the hand, they listened when she spoke, they cared what she thought, how she felt. Her lips pursed together tightly and she shook her head at her own actions. It shouldn't have taken something like this for her to realise that, and she certainly shouldn't be crying about it. When she had first stumbled upon Senku down by the river, she would never have believed he would become so close to her as he had, that they would go through so much together. From the first night he had witnessed her fear of the thunderstorm, to laying beside her in Chrome’s hut when he assured her he was there for her. If someone were to tell her that her life rested in his hands, she sure as hell wouldn’t worry herself about it, if there was anyone she knew she could depend on, it was him. And Chrome...where would she be without him? He just...trusted her, right from the get go, he had literally jumped into the nothingness by her side, and then he had fished her back out of it, took care of her while her arm healed, believed in her promise to him that she would return. The people around her now cared so much for her, a feeling she had only known before from her grandmother. Tachi raised her hand, wiping the tears from her eyes quickly with a quiet sob. She had never dreamed she would find such a family on her own.


	28. Chapter 27

"Shouldn't you already be asleep?"

Chrome's stance faltered at the sound of Tachi's voice, the woman resting against the door frame of her hut, wide brown eyes moving to settle on her. The Grand Bout was the next day, and everyone had long since said goodnight and headed their separate ways to allow the combatants time to rest. There was nothing more that they could do, tomorrow was d-day for the fate of the village, for the future of the Kingdom of Science, and for the life of Ruri. Chrome pursed his lips and released a long sigh, setting the butt of his training staff onto the dusty earth beside him. He had come out to practice just a little more, unable to fall asleep, all the possible outcomes of the bout leaving him worried and restless.

"Sorry if I woke you."

He spoke quietly, his concern evident in his voice. She understood of course, no one had more riding on the next day in her eyes than Chrome. Senku wanted their victory for the Kingdom of Science, Kohaku so that they could save Ruri, but Chrome had both on his shoulders. Seeing his home join with Senku to advance, to explore more and more of the wonderful world of science that he knew he had only scratched the surface of, and fulfilling a long standing promise to save the life of the woman he adored. He was burdened with a heavy load, and that weight was obviously pressing down on him heavily right now.

Tachi waved her hand dismissively, offering him a smirk and straightening up.

"I was still up. You shouldn't be though, you need to rest up for tomorrow."

His wide eyes closed slightly, his focus shifting to the staff in his hand.

"I just thought I should get some last minute practice in."

His tone was solemn, Tachi's smirk softening before she called his name quietly, drawing his attention, her pale eyes locking with his.

"We're going to win tomorrow."

Chrome bit the back of his lip, the silence around them becoming all the more apparent, only broken by the sounds of the crackling fire a few feet away.

"How can you be so sure?"

Her smirk returned, wide and knowing, an expression which caused Chrome's frown to falter and his face to fall blank, his eyes to follow her own as they moved to settle on his own hut where Senku slept.

"Because Senku came up with this plan, because you all gave your input, because everyone worked so hard and because we're the good guys. I'm not saying everything will go exactly to plan, I'm saying that I believe it will work out. That I believe in Senku, in Kohaku, in Kinro and Ginro, and of course in you."

He stayed rooted in his spot as she moved towards him, her steps confident before she set her hand onto the staff in his grasp, lightly removing it from him, his hand falling limp by his side before she continued.

"So go and get some sleep."

Chrome released his pursed lips, swallowing thickly before he fell forward abruptly, Tachi flinching in surprise when he settled his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly and burying his head into her neck.

"D-do you really think we can do this? What if we lose? What if Magma takes control of the village? What if Ruri...if she..."

Tachi hummed, cutting him off and dropping the staff onto the ground with a soft thud, allowing her to instead wrap her arms around Chrome and rub his back reassuringly. He was shaking slightly in her grasp, and she was sure she could feel a light dampness on her neck, hopefully from tears rather than snot.

"Do you trust Senku, Chrome?"

He nodded, not moving from his spot, but holding her tighter.

"Of course I do."

"And you trust in what he says? In both his methods and his madness right?"

"Y-yeah."

He turned her head slowly, pressing her lips against his temple softly and giving him as tight a squeeze as she could. Her injuries were healing, but she wasn't close to 100% just yet.

"Then all those what if's are nothing. As long as you give it your all, as long as everyone does, then it's going to be ok. Don't tell Senku I said this but the man's never wrong, not in the long run. He'll have factored everything, so if he says we can win this, then we can. Yeah?"

He sobbed, taking a short broken breath before sighing, his soft shaking easing as he held her for a few more moments, his lips slowly curving up into a small smile, the warmth of the hug permeating through his skin and into his heart. She was right, he had to have the same confidence in their plan, in them, that Tachi did. He had to believe they could do this. He moved back from the blonde, Tachi moving to hold his face softly in her grasp, her smile mirroring her own. She hated to see Chrome looking so downtrodden, he was always smiling, he was always the optimist...it was heart wrenching.

"Thanks Tachi."

She nodded, her smile twisting into a smirk as she instead switched to pinching his cheeks, the brunette yelling in protest.

"And then comes the little baby Chrome and Ruri hybrids! That will all call me Aunt Tachi! And one will be named after me!"

Chrome immediately hued crimson, pulling her hands away from his face and yelling at her, the woman laughing loudly, both uncaring that they had likely just awoken the other residents of the Kingdom of Science, and quite possibly some of the village too.

Senku watched the pair from the cracked open door of Chrome's hut. He had been on his way out to call Chrome back himself when Tachi had stepped in first, leaving him to instead study their interaction. A pride had rooted itself within him when she had spoken of her confidence in his plan, and a shit eating grin had taken a hold of his lips when she had uttered that he was always right, accompanied by a quiet chuckle, he would be sure to have her say it to his face after everything worked out.

He was glad that the woman had been able to calm Chrome's stormy mind, partially because he himself hadn't been sure of just what he was going to say to the ex sorcerer when he exited the hut, he had known he had to say something though. They ended their warm embrace and it quickly broke out into Tachi teasing him about Ruri, pulling another throaty chuckle free from Senku's lips.

He wasn't concerned by the embrace. Tachi and Chrome saw one another as siblings, with Chrome's affections solely aimed towards his village's priestess. He ran his tongue over the back of his lips slowly, pulling the lower one back and biting it softly. While he admitted he wasn't concerned...he was a little envious. Chrome knew how to connect with her differently than he himself was able to, it seemed to come naturally to him. While Senku and Tachi did have a good relationship, it was mostly expressed via good natured insults and a silent understanding between them that they could depend on one another. He slowly removed his hands from his knees, preparing to head back toward his sleeping bag before Chrome returned to the hut. It would have been preferable to him if he could just express himself the way Chrome was able to with her. Perhaps if he was able to he would have a better understanding of his attraction to her, and in that gain a better insight into how to share his recent findings with the blonde. He laid down, settling himself quietly and resting his arms behind his head, turning to allow him to gaze out of the open window to the starry night. There was no reason he couldn't just embrace her the way Chrome did, there was nothing physically stopping him, it was due to mental blockades. If he were just to randomly hug her for no reason, there was no real way of telling how she would react. Tachi's emotions were an indiscernible factor, he couldn't do the math if he didn't have all the numbers. His brow furrowed slightly, science was all about experimentation. There was only one way to be 10 billion percent of something unknown and that was to try it...but this wasn't really an experiment. He wouldn't get to start over from zero if things didn't go well, one false calculation and he could jeopardize their friendship, possibly beyond repair. Then there was his own reaction if he were to do it, he could only see himself being rigid and uncomfortable in such a situation...His furrowed brow was matched with a disapproving frown, various undesirable outcomes running through his thoughts before he closed his eyes and released a low sigh. There was no point in overthinking things, not right now. They had the Grand Bout the next day, he had to focus on that. He turned onto his side as Chrome re-entered into the hut, listening as the brunette settled himself in for the night, the hut quickly falling back into silence. His red eyes fell back onto the night sky, watching as the countless stars above them seemingly glistened against their abyssal back drop, and for a moment he found himself wondering what his old man would have said about the whole thing. He would probably have laughed and told him he was being a chicken. His lips curved upwards slightly once more, his eyes soft and only barely opened. Someone as coarse and bold as Tachi was? Byakuya would have loved her, there was no doubt about that. He could easily imagine the two whispering and giggling to one another while he watched on unamused, knowing he was likely the butt of their private joke. The thought brought comfort to him as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off for the night, the fleeting wish that the two could have met passing through his mind before it went blank, making way for his dreams.

Tachi stood alone in her reaction to the result of the Grand Bout. It was obvious to her that many of the residents of the village were concerned, some looking almost fearful that this outsider, this sorcerer, would become their chief. Then what he had done about his marriage to Ruri, it was inconceivable to them, quiet murmurs and worried glances being exchanged between them as he ran off back towards Chrome's hut to put the finishing touches onto the Supha drug, Chrome in tow, leaving Tachi and Gen behind. The latter supported the former as she held onto his shoulder desperately, her aching ribs throbbing, her cheeks stretched painfully and her vision blurred by her tears as she struggled to stand, her legs feeling as though they were constructed entirely out of rubber. Gen did all he could to calm her, letting her know that she was currently the focal point of the entirety of the village, but it didn't seem to make a difference to her.

She just couldn't stop laughing.


End file.
